The Sins of the Father Los Pecados del Padre
by ErCradel
Summary: Cuando el Cordero abrió el cuarto sello, oí el grito del cuarto animal: Ven. Y he aquí que apareció un caballo pajizo, cuyo jinete se llamaba Muerte. Y el infierno lo seguía Apocalipsis, 678 [PROYECTO ABANDONADO]
1. Prólogo: La Ciudad

The Sins of the Father (Los pecados del padre)  
  
Un FanFic de Slayers, por Raven174  
  
La ciudad lloraba.  
  
Su sangre se escurría por todos los agujeros infectos que horadaban su cuerpo, depositándose en los cientos de pequeñas tumbas que disponen los cementerios que excavaban la tierra. Sus huesos despuntaban hacia el cielo, pudriéndose ante el efecto de la lluvia, el humo, y las cagadas de paloma. Su piel presentaba las cicatrices del tiempo.  
  
La ciudad gemía.  
  
Mientras se revolcaba en su propia decadencia, una presencia invadía el espacio y la esencia de la ciudad. Hasta el punto que ya no había diferencia entre una y otra  
  
La ciudad moría.  
  
El intruso sonreía. Había sido muy fácil, se dijo, llegar hasta ese punto. A partir de ese momento, todo llegaría por sí solo. Empezó a trabajar.  
  
(LA CONSABIDA ADVERTENCIA: Muy a mi pesar, Slayers no me pertenece, sino que pertenece a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi.)  
  
(Nota del autor: No se preocupen, esto es solo el prólogo. Los siguientes capítulos tendrán más contenido. Esto es simplemente para ir abriendo boca. Y ahora, traten de adivinar de que tratará el fic. Pongan reviews)  
  
PD: El título lo he sacado de la primera parte de Gabriel Knight, una de las mejores sagas de aventuras gráficas de la historia. Para nos información, vayan a cualquier página de abandonware. Ahí van dos links:  
  
www.the-underdogs.org  
  
www.selvacamaleon.net 


	2. Día 1

The Sins of the Fathers  
  
Un Fanfic de Slayers, por Raven174  
  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slayers no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo...). Pertenece a Hajime Kanzaka y a Rui Araizumi. Que lo sepas... Por cierto, he comprobado que con ciertas canciones se hace más fácil el imaginarse las escenas. Yo he usado Linkin Park o Rammstein para escribir el fic, aunque cualquier grupo de rock industrial (Nine Inch Nails, Rage Against the Machine...) servirá. Sobre todo las canciones lentas. ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!! En este fic hay violencia explícita y mal lenguaje (tacos, vamos). No intentéis esto en casa, niños... ¿Por qué no he calificado el fic como "Restricted"? Hum... eso es un secreto. ^__^  
  
D Í A 1  
  
El teléfono empezó a sonar con su chirrido estridente y continuo. El bulto que estaba en la cama se estremeció y, tanteando, cogió el teléfono con movimientos lentos y pausados. Su voz sonaba arrastrada y pastosa:  
  
- Reena Inverse al aparato.  
  
- Reena, soy Filia. Ha habido una asesinato en la esquina de Jackson con Bellevue. Será mejor que vengas.  
  
- ¿Eehhh? Oye, Filia, ¿sabes qué hora es?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Y también sabes que estoy de vacaciones?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Oye, espera un momento. ¿No puedes decirme nada más?  
  
- No.- Hubo una larga pausa. Parecía querer encontrar las palabras apropiadas.- Será mejor que vengas y lo veas por ti misma.- Colgó.  
  
La mujer llamada Reena- mejor dicho, la agente de homicidios Reena Inverse- encendió la luz. Su figura se hizo más visible. Era una joven y hermosa mujer, con unos ojos grandes y vivos, y una larga melena roja. Se la veía corta de estatura, y su camisón dejaba traslucir un busto no demasiado desarrollado. En estos momentos parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos. Algo muy grave, se dijo, ha tenido que pasar. Nunca me habían llamado tan tarde. Y Filia parecía muy azorada. Como... como si no supiera qué decir. Eso jamás le había pasado a su compañera. Siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir, y nunca perdía la cabeza ni la sangre fría. Sea como sea, estando en su cama no lo iba averiguar, así que se preparó para dirigirse a hacer su trabajo.  
  
Llegó a la esquina de Jackson con Bellevue en 20 minutos. A pesar de estar en la otra punta de la ciudad- aunque no había excesivo tráfico, pues ¿qué tráfico hay a las 4 de la mañana?- y de la maldita lluvia- ¿por qué llovía tanto en esta maldita ciudad? Prácticamente ni se acordaba de cuando vio el sol por última vez-, pudo llegar pronto. Los decrépitos edificios del alrededor le miraban desde sus oscuros ventanaless con indiferencia. Greenwich Village había sido un barrio muy próspero durante los años 40. Lamentablemente, una vez acabada la guerra, ya no hacían falta las fábricas de armamento- al menos no todas-. La consecuencia fue que la mayoría de los obreros fueron despedidos, y Greenwich Village fue languideciendo hasta que en los años 70 se convirtió en el vertedero humano de la ciudad: mendigos, yonkis y parias se hacinaban en sus solitarias calles y sus mugrientas esquinas. La policía allí no era muy bien recibida, así que el nerviosismo entre los agentes era generalizado. Allí le esperaba Filia bajo un paraguas, junto con un orondo- más bien gordo- y sudoroso tipo vestido con un hortera traje italiano que le venía dos tallas más pequeño.  
  
- ¡Milton! ¿Qué carajo haces tú aquí?  
  
- Trabajar, encanto. Algunos de nosotros todavía lo hacemos.  
  
- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?  
  
- Lo que tú quieras entender, cariño.  
  
Los grasientos pliegues de su papada temblaban y vibraban al ritmo de las palabras. Reena se obligó a mirarlas, por mucho asco que le dieran. Intentaba no oír la voz de ese aborto mental en su cabeza, pero no podía evitarlo. Su carácter le metía en no pocos problemas. Incluso sus instructores en la policía se lo decían: podría llegar a ser una gran policía... si aprendía a dejar de contestar a los profesores y agredir a los compañeros que se reían de ella.  
  
Y Milton lo sabía.  
  
Afortunadamente, antes de que la tormenta se desatara, Filia se interpuso entre los dos. Era una auténtica belleza, con una melena larga y sedosa, alta, delgada y con piel de muñeca de porcelana. Era una de sus mejores amigas, dulce, muy recta con las normas y con mucha sangre fría, lo que en estos momentos estaba demostrando:  
  
- ¡BASTA! Por favor, comportémonos. ¡Se supone que somos profesionales!  
  
- No hables en plural, ricura.- Y diciendo esto se marchó, con mucha suerte, puesto que Reena ya no podía aguantar mas y se lanzaba contra él con intenciones nada saludables.  
  
- ¡Déjamelo! ¡Déjame a ese cabrón, que le voy a dar profesionalidad!  
  
- ¡No, Reena!- se esforzaba en gritar Filia mientras la retenía como podía- ¡No vale la pena que te empuren por ese imbécil!  
  
- ¡Déjame que le arranque la cabeza y luego te lo digo!  
  
Tras varios minutos de forcejeo, Filia por fin consiguió que Reena se tranquilizará.  
  
- Y bien, Filia, ¿qué ha pasado? Porque supongo que no me habrás levantado de la cama a las cuatro de la mañana para discutir con Mister Encefalograma Plano 2003 el primer día de mis vacaciones.  
  
- Obviamente no. Ha habido un asesinato.  
  
Se produjo una incómoda pausa. Reena se empezó a preocupar por su compañera.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ocurre algo? Nunca te había visto así.  
  
- Yo tampoco había visto nada parecido. Es... horrible. Mejor que lo veas por ti misma.  
  
Ambas giraron la esquina. En ese momento, Reena vio el escenario del crimen más sangriento que había visto en su vida. Colgado de una farola de mortecina luz, se balanceaba el fofo cadáver de un hombre atado de pies y manos. La policía científica había colocado una carpa y una serie de barreras para evitar que el agua se filtrará y estropeara la escena del crimen, pero aún así el agua había conseguido introducirse en la escena del crimen. Un tremendo agujero abría su pecho, y su cabeza había sido separada del cuerpo. No había rastro de su cabeza, lo que no se podía decir lo mismo de su corazón, que había sido arrancado de la caja torácica y colocado encima de una serie de intrincados dibujos en el suelo, en medio de la trayectoria de caída de la sangre del sujeto en cuestión. Huelga decir que estaba colgado cabeza abajo. La sangre del cadáver se desparramaba por el suelo, mezclada con el agua sucia que se había conseguido filtrar por debajo de la carpa, cubriendo el corazón arrancado y escurriéndose por una boca de alcantarilla cercana.  
  
- Dios mío...  
  
- No. Dios no tiene nada que ver con esto.  
  
- ¡Hombre, pero si son Sherlock y Watson! ¿Qué tal les va a mis doctoras Sloan* preferidas?  
  
El que acababa de hablar era Zeros Metallium, el jefe de la policía científica de la ciudad. Alto, con el pelo violeta y una permanente sonrisa de chico malo en la cara, era una auténtica leyenda dentro del departamento de policía de la ciudad. Su reputación había sido ganada a pulso, por su extravagante comportamiento, con sus ojos en permanente cerrazón- cómo hacía para no ir dando tumbos por todas partes era un auténtico misterio, y cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre ello, guiñaba el ojo con picardía (en una de las escasas ocasiones que los abría) y le respondía con su muletilla más famosa: "Eso es un secreto". Tal era la situación que entre los veteranos se solía bromear diciendo que el mundo se acabaría el día que Zeros tropezara con un mueble-, y su comportamiento, más parecido al de un niño pequeño que al de un adulto hecho y derecho, haciendo bromas pesadas, y sin tomarse en serio a nada ni a nadie. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que la vida y el trabajo no eran para él mas que un gigantesco juego, creado para su entretenimiento. Pero aquellos que lo conocían lo suficiente sabían que bajo esa infantil fachada se encontraba una mente brillante, volcada en dos cosas: hacer bien su trabajo, y pasárselo lo mejor posible mientras tanto. Todo esto había hecho que los odios y los agrados de sus compañeros se multiplicaran a partes iguales: por una parte, todos aquellos que no soportaban su manera de ser infantil y poco seria, por otra, todos aquellos con sentido del humor. Y las mujeres. Caían continuamente a sus pies. Literalmente.  
  
Filia no podía ni verlo.  
  
- Hola, Zeros ¿Qué tal?  
  
- Bastante bien, gracias por la preocupación.  
  
- Hola Zeros- El tono de Filia habría bastado para hacer que cualquier otro retrocediera, pero Zeros conocía lo suficiente a Filia como para que le afectara.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Mi jarroncito está con mala cara. ¿Te ha sentado mal la cena de esta noche?- Zeros sabía que Filia lo odiaba. Y le encantaba verla rabiar. Su mote preferido era "mi jarroncito", porque, según él, cuando se enfadaba, se comportaba y posaba como un jarrón. También tenía bastante que ver el hecho de que Filia adorara los jarrones con auténtica devoción.  
  
Las mejillas de Filia se tiñeron de rojo escarlata. Previendo una catástrofe inminente, Reena tranquilizó un poco a Filia:  
  
- Anda, "profesional", déjalo correr y pongámonos manos a la obra. Ante la mención de estas palabras, Filia enrojeció aún más, pero se calló.  
  
- Y bien, Zeros ¿qué puedes contarnos acerca del crimen?  
  
- Desgraciadamente, no mucho. La victima es un varón de raza blanca y edad mediana, aún sin identificar. Hora de la muerte imprecisa; éste y otros datos tendrán que esperar a la autopsia. Muerte provocada bien o por la separación de la cabeza del cuerpo o por la evisceración de la caja torácica, en concreto del corazón. Rotura de tejidos, pérdida de sangre... lo típico. El asesino, o asesinos, debían de poseer una fuerza considerable para levantar a un hombre de unos 95 kilos y colgarlo de una farola. Como se puede observar, en el suelo ha colocado una serie de dibujos. Una vez tomemos las fotos y limpiemos todo, llamaremos al asesor de la policía sobre estas lides para que nos diga de qué se trata. Dios no quiera que se trate de otro chiflado que ha visto demasiadas veces Seven...  
  
- ¿Sabes, Zeros? Siempre me ha sorprendido la insensibilidad con la que te refieres a las víctimas de un crimen. ¿Me podrías decir cómo lo haces?  
  
- Cuestión de entrenamiento. Cuando sea tu centésimo cadáver hecho picadillo por un cejijunto de mente calenturienta, también tú los veras como paquetes fuera de su sitio.  
  
- ¿Ni siquiera te afecta que sea tan salvaje?  
  
- ¡Ja! ¡Los novatos sois tan impresionables!  
  
Reena enrojeció ante estas palabras.  
  
- ¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con lo que decimos! ¡Si Filia y yo somos compañeras, es porque los jefazos lo han decidido así! ¡Aunque solo llevemos dos años en el cuerpo!  
  
Filia y ella habían sido compañeras desde la academia de policía. Cuando llegaron a graduarse, les adjuntaron a ambas a unos veteranos para que se fueran acostumbrando a la vida en las calles, bastante más dura y letal que en la academia. Volvieron a juntarlas el día en que, en una misión conjunta entre varias patrullas, consiguieron ellas solas detener- o mandar al hospital- a media docena de atracadores. Oficialmente, recibieron una reprimenda por no haber acatado las órdenes. Extraoficialmente, las felicitaron por su excelente trabajo, las volvieron a juntar y les prometieron un ascenso. Sobra decir que lo más cercano que estuvieron de ser ascendidas fue el ser trasladadas a Homicidios.  
  
Al menos ya no tenían que llevar ese estúpido uniforme.  
  
- Bueno, no te pongas así, Reenita. Lo que quería decir es que esto no es nada con la ola de psicópatas de hace siete años. A veces todavía me entran escalofríos pensando en algunos de los casos que llevamos. Los asesinos llegaron a... joder, te aseguro que no quieres saberlo.  
  
- Bueno, me sorprende ver que todavía algo te afecta. Algo que no sean tu ligues de una noche, claro está. Aunque todavía estoy dudando que sientas algo que no sea un calentón pasajero.- La voz de Filia sonaba rasposa y con ganas de pelea. Su rostro no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión que no fuera la de furia.  
  
Esta perorata había pillado con la guardia baja a Zeros. Justo era el decir que, aunque le encantara molestar a Filia, él era casi tan sensible al sarcasmo como la propia Filia. Aunque, por extraño que pareciera, solo ella era capaz de enfurecerlo. Con el resto del mundo se solía cumplir el famoso refrán de "ir por lana y salir trasquilado".  
  
- Bueno, Filia, me tendrás que disculpar si...  
  
Reena, viendo ya que la situación era irremediable, se dirigió al cadáver para hacer su maldito trabajo. De la herida todavía caían unas solitarias gotas de sangre. Mierda de trabajo, se dijo para sus adentros. Cuando decidió ser policía, pensaba que se trataría de algo emocionante, y gratificante. Fíjate tú, solía decir, un trabajo en el que te pagan por atrapar a los malos. Persecuciones, tiros, ascensos. Vaya un chollo. Luego llego la acción real, y su imagen idealizada de la vida de policía se vino completamente abajo como un castillo de naipes en medio de un huracán. Había que lidiar con compañeros imbéciles, una burocracia insana que te hacía pedir una orden prácticamente hasta para cagar, unos periodistas ávidos de carroña, corrupción en todas partes... También pronto aprendió que la línea divisoria entre malos y buenos no era tan clara como en Canción Triste de Hill Street. Muchas veces gente supuestamente cumplidora de la ley y el orden cometían crímenes con la impunidad que el dinero les daba, y gente honrada y pobre apechugaba con su culpas sólo por estar en el momento equivocado en el lugar menos oportuno y no poder conseguir los servicios de un abogado mínimamente decente. Y en los dos años que llevaba en la policía, no había visto reducir la criminalidad ni un ápice. Casi diría que es más bien al contrario. Los camellos seguían recibiendo periódicamente sus cargamentos de batidoras de neuronas. Las pistolas daban paso a las armas automáticas, y de ahí al material militar solo había un pequeño trecho. La gente seguía siendo asesinada de ingeniosas y truculentas maneras. Cosas como esas te hacían pensar en la verdadera posición del ser humano en el mundo. En fin. Si sólo llevo dos años y pienso así, cuando me vaya a jubilar estaré más amargada que Somerset**.  
  
Se acercó hacia una fibrosa figura masculina agachada al lado del charco de sangre. Parecía estar buscando algo.  
  
- ¿Has encontrado algo, Zelgadiss?  
  
- ¿Mm? Ah Reena, eres tú. No, por ahora no he encontrado nada. Hemos mandado realizar unas pequeñas muestras de sangre, pero me temo que al estar en el suelo no podamos sacar nada en claro, aparte de que son "muestras contaminadas".  
  
Zelgadiss Graywords era uno de los dos agentes a cargo de Zeros. Él los llamaba cariñosamente "mis jóvenes padawan", cosa que a Zelgadiss no le sentaba nada bien. Era un atractivo muchacho, delgado y de estatura parecida a la de Zeros, con un encrespado pelo negro que cubría parte de su cara con un flequillo. Era un chico retraído y malhumorado, aunque muy inteligente. No tenía prácticamente amigos, y su pasado era un auténtico misterio. Le solían llamar Grissom, porque era tan inteligente y guapo como el policía de la serie de televisión. Desgraciadamente, también tenía sus mismas habilidades comunicativas.  
  
- ¿Qué tal os va a ti y a Ameria?  
  
Ameria era la otra agente a cargo de Zeros. Era joven e inexperta, aunque llena de ilusión, y totalmente obsesionada con hacer que la justicia se cumpliera y el bien prevaleciera. Ahora se encontraba en la comisaría, haciendo cualquier tediosa tarea que Zeros le hubiera mandado. Aunque sus caracteres fueran diametralmente opuestos, era un secreto a voces dentro de la comisaría que Zelgadiss y Ameria estaban colados el uno por el otro.  
  
- A Ameria le va bien. Yo voy a pedir a este paso unas vacaciones.  
  
- ¿Y eso?  
  
- Pues porque entre sus discursitos sobre "hacer que prevalezca la justicia" y las tonterías de mi "amadísimo" jefe, estoy al borde del colapso nervioso.- Zelgadiss estaba incluido en el amplio grupo que odiaba a Zeros.  
  
- Vaya, no es muy propio de ti ser sarcástico.  
  
- Sí, suelen decir que se pega todo excepto la belleza.  
  
Un incómodo silencio se posó en la conversación. Ambos no sabían nada que decir. Reena se fijó en el cadáver.  
  
- Vaya una salvajada, ¿no?  
  
- Si. La gente me suele llamar "bicho raro" y "nerd***" a mis espaldas. Pero en ese momento yo les muestro las fotos que hay en los archivo sobre lo que la gente que se autodenomina "normal" hace. En ese momento, por lo general suelen callarse.  
  
- ¡Vamos, Zelgadis! ¡La gente normal no hace esta clase de cosas! ¡El que ha hecho esto está loco, zumbado, grillao, como quieras llamarlo!  
  
- ¿Acaso crees que los asesinos, sobre todo esta clase de asesinos, lleva una A gigantesca tatuada en la frente? No. Yo lo sé. Una de las asignaturas en la academia era Perfiles Criminales, ¿recuerdas? Allí aprendí que los psicópatas nunca eran inadaptados que murmuraban incoherencias encerrados en una casa ruinosa y llena de bolsas de basura. Eran amables personas que ayudaban a sus vecinos a sacar la basura, pagaban puntualmente a sus caseros, y, una vez al mes, salían a matar a alguien. Y cuando lo acababan atrapando, todo lo que el mundo sabe decir es "¡Pero si no haría daño a una mosca!"  
  
Reena se calló. Sabía que era verdad. Pero sin embargo, una molesta vocecilla le decía lo contrario.  
  
"Oh, vamos, Reena. ¡La gente normal no hace eso! ¡Si no, no se llamaría NORMAL!"  
  
"Ya. ¿Y quién da a la gente "normal" ese apelativo? ¿El rey de Inglaterra?"  
  
Mientras reflexionaba con la mirada perdida, se dio cuenta de algo. Parecía haber algo rodeando los barrotes de la boca de alcantarilla. Algo metálico.  
  
-Zelgadiss, ¿me podrías dar unos guantes y unas pinzas?  
  
- Claro. Toma ¿Para qué los quieres?  
  
Reena se colocó los guantes de un tirón. Al soltarlo, sonó un sonido seco y breve.  
  
- He visto algo.  
  
Reena se agachó para recoger el objeto en la alcantarilla. Se trataba de un garfio oxidado, el cual tenía atado un arrugado y mojado papel con un mensaje, que, a pesar del agua aún se leía. Un 1 escrito con sangre. Más malas noticias. Eso quería decir que habría más asesinatos. En ese momento, cuando aún estaba agachada, Milton se acercó por su espalda.  
  
- No te muevas, nena. Estas en la posición perfecta.  
  
Lo que faltaba por oír. Si Milton usara tanto tiempo el cerebro como las pelotas, podría ganar el premio Nobel, pensó Reena. Desgraciadamente, eso le pasaba al 90% de los policías en la ciudad. El 10% restante lo conformaban las mujeres y las consabidas excepciones a la regla.  
  
- Mira, caraculo. Estoy pasando una noche de mierda por hacer mi trabajo- una noche en la que tendría que estar de vacaciones. No vengas a estropeármela más y haz un favor a Sanidad Pública retirando tu grasiento culo de la acera, no sea que con la lluvia se filtre a las alcantarillas y envenenes a las ratas.  
  
- Mm. "Caraculo", "grasiento", "intoxicando a las ratas". No son palabras que puestas en el informe suenen muy apropiadas para dirigirse a un superior.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando eres tú mi superior, imbécil?  
  
- Bueno, si no hubieras estado de vacaciones, te habrías enterado que me han ascendido esta mañana a Sargento.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible!  
  
- Al parecer- siguió diciendo Milton sin hacer caso de la exclamación ni de la cara de incredulidad de Reena- los jefazos se quedaron muy impresionados con mi actuación en los casos Withers, Rashid y MacCoy, por lo que han visto oportuno darme un ascenso.  
  
Reena no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Esos casos los había resuelto ella, junto con Filia. Habían sudado sangre para resolverlos. Ella incluso se había llevado una cuchillada en el muslo en uno de ellos. Sin embargo, el cerdo de Milton se había llevado toda la gloria.  
  
- ¡Cerdo asqueroso! ¡Esos casos los resolvimos Filia y yo! ¡Tú no tuviste absolutamente nada que ver con ellos!  
  
- Shhh, shhh. No querrás que tu situación empeore, ¿verdad? Además, esto te enseñará que no hay que dejar el papeleo sin hacer.  
  
Reena estaba temblando de furia. Todo el trabajo de los últimos seis meses, a la mierda. Patearse calles, buscar pistas y encajarlas... Ya no servían para nada. Lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada. Milton era ya un oficial, por lo que se había convertido en intocable, y menos por una novata con dos años de experiencia. Y en el caso de que hubiera probabilidades de conseguir algo que no fuera problemas reclamando, no tenían pruebas, y era sabido por todos que Milton y ella se odiaban, por lo que se podría pensar que ella quería conseguir que perdiera su ascenso por envidia. Inútil. Todo era inútil.  
  
- No te preocupes, Reenita. Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.  
  
Reena se volvió sobresaltada. A sus espaldas estaba Zeros, con su habitual sonrisa. No parecía encontrarse molesto tras la última pelea con Filia.  
  
- ¿Nos has oído?  
  
- ¡Cómo para no escucharte, Reena! Por cierto, tendrías que mejorar tus modales. Las maldiciones que te he oído echar habrían hecho enrojecer de vergüenza a un camionero.  
  
Reena no estaba de humor como para discutir con Zeros. Aunque en una cosa tenía razón. La venganza se servía fría. Iba a esperar lo que fuera necesario, pero Milton no se iba a quedar impune. Por encima de su cadáver  
  
La lluvia seguía repiqueteando en el plástico de la carpa. El cielo se llenaba paulatinamente de claridad: estaba amaneciendo. Sin embargo, el color gris amarillento de la tormenta persistía. La escena del crimen estaba ahora prácticamente vacía. El cadáver había sido retirado por una ambulancia, y ahora estaría probablemente acumulando escarcha en uno de los frigoríficos de la morgue. La sangre seguía diluyéndose en el agua de la lluvia, pues la policía ya había desistido de intentar frenar su avance. El dibujo no había sido borrado, aunque sabiendo cómo llovía en la ciudad, en tres días se habría borrado. Y ya estaba. En tres días todo se habría borrado. En tres días ya no quedaría rastro de nada. En tres días ya nadie recordaría que allí una vida se había extinguido. Antiguamente el agua borraba las cosas mucho más deprisa que el tiempo. Ahora ya no. En un mundo en el que en un minuto se amasaban y se perdían fortunas, tres días era una cantidad de tiempo tan inconmensurablemente grande que prácticamente nadie se paraba a pensar en ella.  
  
Sólo cinco personas quedaban en la escena del crimen: Reena, Filia, Zeros, Zelgadiss, y, para desgracia de Reena, Milton. Él decía que era porque, ahora que era Sargento (hasta cuando lo decía parecía estar escrito con mayúscula), su deber era llegar el primero a la escena del crimen y ser el último en irse. Reena creía que era para poder seguir mirando el culo a Filia y a ella cuando creía que nadie le miraba.  
  
- Oiga, mire, le digo que las pruebas tardarán un poco. Además, con lo contaminada que se encontraba la escena del crimen, no creo que saquemos nada en claro.  
  
- ¡Me importa un bledo, Metallium! ¡Sé que cuando os interesa las pruebas van a mucha velocidad, así que dense prisa de una puñetera vez!  
  
Milton era uno de esos policías que creían que si gritabas mucho y ponías cara de cabreo conseguías las cosas antes. Obviamente, había trabajado poco con Zeros.  
  
- Calma, calma. No perdamos la cabeza. Ninguno de los aquí presentes querría que le diera un ataque al corazón aquí mismo, ¿no?  
  
Al oír las palabras de Zeros, la redonda cara de Milton enrojeció aún más. Reena sonrió. Sabía muy bien que le caía bien a Zeros y que él le ayudaría en cuánto pudiera. Enfurecer a Milton era una manera de animarla por los malos tragos de la noche.  
  
- Oye, palurdo, si estás jugando conmigo te puedo asegurar que puedes recibir de mí algo más que palabras.- Milton estaba de verdadero mal humor. Agarró a Zeros de la camisa, y ya se disponía a levantar su puño para empezar a golpear a Zeros, cuando éste abrió sus ojos.  
  
- Señor Anderson****, le rogaría que soltara mi camisa. Si no, podría verme obligado a forzarle a que la soltara.  
  
Unas palabras tan inocentes no tendrían por qué haber amilanado a Milton. Sin embargo los ojos de Zeros le habían convencido de que sería una buena idea dejarle en paz. Los ojos eran violetas, al igual que su pelo. Sin embargo, mientras que la mayoría del tiempo, cuando estaban cerrados parecían los ojos de alguien amable y con sentido del humor, en estos momentos irradiaban un aura de malignidad que asustaba. El hecho de que seguía manteniendo su misma sonrisa de siempre añadía malevolencia a una expresión ya de por sí intimidatoria.  
  
Sin saber que hacer, y con una expresión entre asustada y confundida en su cara, Milton soltó lentamente a Zeros.  
  
- Eso está mejor. Bien, como iba diciendo las pruebas van a tardar unos días, así que tendremos que empezar a encajar las pocas pistas que la lluvia nos ha permitido conservar, así como contrastar las declaraciones de los testigos...  
  
- ¿De..declaraciones de los testigos?- repitió temerosamente Milton.  
  
- Por supuesto. Porque... ¿han recogido las declaraciones de los testigos, no?  
  
Una expresión de culpabilidad cruzó el rostro de Milton. Su gorda y sudorosa cara parecía azorada.  
  
- Este... supuse que ya las habrían recogido y... no dije nada acerca de ellas...  
  
- En ese caso, ¿por qué pone cara de culpable, si cree que ya las han recogido?  
  
Milton miró con rabia a Zeros. Le había atrapado. Obviamente, estaba tan empavonado por su reciente ascenso que se le había pasado totalmente por la cabeza el recoger las declaraciones de los testigos. Reena no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Y ese inútil le había quitado el puesto a ella y a Filia?  
  
- ¡Serás idiota! ¡Sólo un cabeza hueca como tú se podría haber olvidado de tomar la declaración a los testigos!  
  
Milton se giró lentamente hacia ella. Su cara acumulaba toda la rabia sufrida en los últimos 20 minutos, y su expresión dejaba traslucir que iba a descargarla en ella.  
  
- Bueno, Agente Inverse, creo que todavía estamos a tiempo de ello, ¿no le parece?. Creo que deberías acercarte a las casas de alrededor y preguntar a sus "habitantes" si han visto algo. ¿Qué tal... las casas de dos manzanas a la redonda?  
  
- ¡No estarás hablando en serio! ¡Este es el peor barrio de la ciudad!  
  
- Bueno, pues entonces tendrás que tener cuidado.  
  
- ¿Y por qué hablas en singular? ¡No piensa ir sola! ¡Filia me acompañará! ¿Verdad que sí, Filia?  
  
La mujer sonrió.  
  
- Por supuesto que sí, Lina. Ya sabes que siempre estaré contigo.  
  
- Odio cortar esta hermosa escena- interrumpió Milton con un retorcida sonrisa-, pero Filia vendrá a hacer el papeleo conmigo.  
  
Reena se quedó helada. Tenía que adentrarse en el peor barrio de la ciudad. Sola. Además, el hecho de que fuera agente de policía no creía que fuera a mejorar su situación. En su interior, se decía que si salía de ésta, Milton lo iba a pagar muy caro. Siempre hay callejones oscuros donde un policía podía ser agredido por un "desalmado criminal" con total impunidad. Aunque fuera un oficial.  
  
- Yo iré contigo, Reena.  
  
Todos se volvieron sorprendidos. Era Zelgadiss el que había hablado. La sonrisa de Milton se congeló en la cara.  
  
- Yo iré contigo.- repitió Zelgadiss.  
  
- Alto ahí, niñato. Tú no vas a ninguna parte. Tú te vienes con nosotros a la comisaría.  
  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo me va a obligar, Sargento? Por si no se ha enterado, yo soy de la policía científica, no de Homicidios. Por ello, mi oficial al cargo es el sr. Metallium, no usted. No creo que le agradara mucho a nadie que al llegar a la oficina alguien le explicara al teniente de guardia que había violado las competencias de otro departamento. Y si se llegara a explicar la situación, que lo dudo, creo que le tendría que dar unas cuántas explicaciones de por qué había ordenado a uno de los mejores agentes de Homicidios de la ciudad- Reena enrojeció de orgullo- el ir a tomar declaración a los testigos de la escena de un crimen, SOLA, al peor barrio de la ciudad, cuando es un trabajo que USTED ya tendría que haber encargado hacer nada más llegar a la escena del crimen, Sargento. Así que iré con la agente Inverse. A menos, claro, que mi oficial al cargo me diga lo contrario.  
  
Tras esta larga perorata, todos se hallaban totalmente perplejos. Ver al normalmente retraído y poco comunicativo Zelgadiss defender a su amiga de esa manera les había dejado totalmente sin habla. Milton estaba especialmente petrificado, incapaz de entender por qué las cosas le estaban saliendo tan mal hoy. Todos excepto, claro está, Zeros, que sonreía con aprobación. Otra de las virtudes que tenía Zeros era la de conocer el potencial de las personas, saber instintivamente aquello que podría llegar a ser, y forzarlo a salir. La actuación de Zelgadis había dejado a relucir su buen trabajo.  
  
- Por supuesto que puede ir, Agente Graywords. Sobre todo, tengan cuidado. Los dos.  
  
- No se preocupe. Lo tendremos.  
  
- Eso espero, porque francamente, me costaría mucho volver a encontrar a un ayudante tan sensible como tú a mis bromas.  
  
Zelgadiss frunció el ceño. Cosas como esa hacían de su vida como policía un auténtico tormento.  
  
- Bueno, dejemos de hacer el gilipollas y cada uno a lo suyo. Inverse, no quiero verte en la comisaría hasta que tengas esas declaraciones. Y en cuanto a ti, niñato- dijo refiriéndose a Zelgadiss en un susurro-, ya te ajustaré las cuentas.  
  
- Eso lo veremos.  
  
Milton torció su boca en una mueca de desprecio.- Vámonos.  
  
Zelgadiss y Reena vieron alejarse al trío. En el momento en el que giraban la esquina, Zeros y Filia volvían a enzarzarse en una nueva discusión. Entonces, se quedaron solos en la calle, a excepción de un gato sarnoso que cruzó rápidamente la calle. Y de las gotas de lluvia que repiqueteaban constantemente en sus paraguas. La constante, plomiza lluvia.  
  
En esos momentos, el color gris amarillento del cielo se había aclarado. Seguía siendo gris pero tenía un tono mucho más brillante.  
  
- Reena, la próxima vez intenta callarte, ¿vale?. No siempre habrá alguien cerca de ti para ayudarte.  
  
- ¡Hay que ver! El idiota de Milton es el que mete la pata y yo me lleve los chillidos.  
  
- Puede que sea cierto, pero ese idiota es tu superior, y no conviene tener a un sargento en tu contra.  
  
- Al menos te tengo a ti. Muchas gracias por defenderme, Zelgadiss. Creía que estaba perdida.  
  
- Bueno, no cantes victoria tan deprisa. Seguimos siendo solo dos policías con poca experiencia en un barrio donde los policías son recibidos con escopetas del calibre 12.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué has decidido venir conmigo?  
  
- Por diversas razones. Primero, porque si hubieras ido sola, no es que habría habido pocas posibilidades: es que no habría habido ninguna. Segundo, para hacer callar a ese cerdo. Tercero, si tiene varios objetivos en los cuales volcar su ira, sus arranques de furia serán menos intensos que si solo tuviera a uno. Afortunadamente, es demasiado imbécil para darse cuenta.  
  
- De acuerdo, Freud, pero déjalo ya, que tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
  
Se plantaron delante del primer edificio que iban a registrar. A pesar de haber mucha más claridad, el edificio parecía mucho más imponente y amenazador que esta mañana. Posiblemente tenía que ver el hecho de que ahora tenían que entrar en él, y esta mañana no. Maldición, se dijo Reena. Iba a ser un día muy largo.  
  
Tres horas. Llevaban tres horas en aquel infecto agujero, buscando a alguien, alguien que pudiera decirles algo del crimen que se había cometido. Algún testigo. Alguna pista. Algo, maldita sea. Pero nada. Lo único que habían encontrado eran escombros, basura y oscuridad. Y eso no tranquilizaba a Reena en absoluto. La sensación de que a pesar del asolado aspecto de los ruinosos edificios miles de ojillos se clavaban en su sudorosa nuca era escalofriante. La penumbra que cubría todos los rincones, inundando de una siniestra semi- oscuridad todas las habitaciones del abandonado inmueble no mejoraba la situación. Afortunadamente, tenía junto a ella a Zelgadiss. Zelgadiss era un caso curioso. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía huraño, poco comunicativo y solitario. Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo, se comportaba de forma totalmente imprevisible y sorprendente, como se había dado la situación. Además, si mera presencia parecía ser una especie de catalizador de la tranquilidad. Alrededor suyo parecía haberse formado una campana de quietud y imperturbabilidad que parecía extenderse y afectar a los que en ella entraban. Todo lo contrario de Zeros, cuyo propósito en la vida parecía ser el caos. Posiblemente por ello divergían tanto.  
  
La débil luz matutina que los espesos y enfermizos nubarrones de tormenta que parecían haberse asentado de forma perpetua en el cielo de la ciudad dejaban pasar se filtraba por los tablones de madera clavados en los laterales de una ventana, incidiendo sobre Zelgadiis e iluminándole con su grisáceo brillo. Visto así, su silueta parecía estar compuesto de franjas blancas y negras. Como la especie humana, pensó Reena. Estamos compuestos de ambas materias primordiales, luz y oscuridad. Desgraciadamente, su trabajo solo le impedía ver la faceta oscura de ese ser, la que dejaba a la frase "La realidad supera a la ficción" como un mero chascarrillo. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba segura sobre si el resto del mundo era capaz de ver la cara luminosa.  
  
Un desagradable sonido empezó a retumbar en las sienes de Reena. Parecía una mezcla de sonidos de tambores tribales y los chasquidos que emitían cierta clase de insectos. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero el sonido empezó a subir considerablemente de tono, hasta el punto que el sonido empezó a solapar el resto de sonidos y percepciones que recogía su cerebro. Zelgadiss no parecía haber oído nada, pues seguía caminando tan tranquilo. Mientras tanto el sonido seguía aumentando de tono y haciéndose más rápido y frenético. Reena empezaba a notar como sus nervios empezaban a aullar con el dolor que el sonido empezaba a causar en ellos. A los tambores y los chasquidos se iban uniendo unos chillidos desgarradores, sonidos que parecían de engranajes oxidados y un sonido indeterminado que Reena pudo identificar como el de un cuchillo o un arma cortante desgarrando carne, cortando tendones, desencajando huesos. Reena tenía grabado ese sonido en su mente. Cuando era pequeña, había realizado una visita junto a su clase al matadero municipal. Mentira tras mentira, les fueron contando cómo se realizaban los productos cárnicos, obviando las partes más escabrosas y truculentas. Todo de una manera limpia, pulcra y aséptica. Mientras seguía la visita, Reena vio una puerta por la que decía "NO ENTRAR". De una manera bastante impulsiva, se adentró en la puerta. Ante ella, se mostró la cara que no le habían mostrado de la matanza. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba cubierto de churretones de grasa, sangre coagulada y otros fluidos inidentificables. Un corpulento hombre enfundado en un mono blanco que lo único que hacía era resaltar las manchas de sangre que lo cubrían cortaba los cuellos de las vacas que iba trayendo una cinta transportadora. Lo hacía con un frío desapasionamiento que hacía aún más aterrador si cabe su trabajo. Sin embargo, lo que más asustó a Reena no fueron las manchas, ni el hombre cortando los cuellos de las vacas. Lo que más le asustó fueron los ojos de las vacas, uno ojos grandes, redondos y negros, totalmente inundados por el pánico, mientras su sangre manaba a borbotones de su cuello y su vida con ella. Y seguía oyéndose ese horrible sonido de cortar y desgarrar mientras las vacas posaban sus aterradas miradas como si ella, una niña de 8 años, pudiera ayudarles para seguir viviendo, o fuera la causante de su estado, o ambas cosas. El mismo sonido que ahora estaba escuchando. Reena cayó de rodillas. Temblaba como una hoja arrastrada por el viento de otoño. A los perturbadores ecos que inundaban su mente, se unieron en unos fugaces destellos unas decadentes imágenes de muerte y sangre. Ante sus ojos pasaban deformaciones, cadenas con garfios adheridos en sus terminaciones, cuchillas oxidadas, mutilaciones, sangre, engranajes de arcaicas máquinas, y más cosas que su mente se negaba a asimilar. Se encontraba en tal estado de shock que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a chillar. Antes de soportar más esa tortura, su mente se colapsó, dejándola inconsciente. La última imagen que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fue la de un ángel encadenado a una máquina que le acercaba inexorablemente a un montón de cuchillas afiladas.  
  
Zelgadiss se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando Reena empezó a gritar como si la estuvieran atravesando por hierros al rojo vivo. Lo único que le dio tiempo a ver fue como Reena cía hacia el suelo, inconsciente. Se dirigió hacia ella como una exhalación, con el corazón golpeando violentamente su pecho.  
  
- ¡Reena! ¡Reena, maldita sea! ¡Joder, contesta! ¡No me hagas esto! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dime algo!  
  
Un súbito movimiento a las espaldas de Zelgadiss desvió su atención de la convaleciente Reena. Vio una pierna huir por una de las esquinas del pasillo. Ante él se exponía una elección. Tenía ante sí una compañera- una amiga, maldita sea. ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente lógico en esta clase de situaciones?- inconsciente, probablemente herida, o algo peor. Al menos respiraba. Por otro lado, tenía ante sí a una amenaza potencial. O, si la suerte estaba de su lado, incluso un testigo potencial, que les podría sacar de esos malditos edificios. Sopesó ambas posibilidades durante un momento y, tras elevar una rápida plegaria para que a su amiga no le pasara nada, se lanzó en pos de la sombra. Al cruzar la esquina, levantó la pistola con decisión. No quería sorpresitas; más valía prevenir que curar. Sin embargo, su recién adoptada pose de Harry el Sucio duró el mismo tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un pasillo cerrado y que estaba solo allí. Decepcionado, se giró para ayudar a Reena. Sin embargo, una ola de negrura parecía haber invadido el pasillo. La fantasmagórica luz proveniente de los resquicios que dejaban los tablones en las ventanas había desaparecido, y ni siquiera la visión en la penumbra era posible. Zelgadiss estaba empezando a asustarse. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado, había anulado sus percepciones. De repente, un fragante perfume a flores empezó a cubrir el ambiente, y un tenue repicar de campanas embriagó sus oídos, tranquilizándole y dándole reposo. Una reluciente luz devoró la densa oscuridad. Justo en el foco de emisión de la luz, se hallaba una figura femenina esbelta y hermosa. De su espalda surgían tres finos y estrechos pares de alas, que con parsimoniosos aleteos se acercaban a Zelgadiss cubriéndole de plumas. La cara del ángel (¿qué podría ser si no?) estaba solapada por la luz, pero Zelgadiss no dudaba de que sería de una belleza deslumbrante, demasiada para que la contemplaran ojos humanos. El ángel extendió su dedo índice hacia la frente de Zelgadiss. Cuando el estilizado dedo del ángel tocó la frente de Zelgadiss, la música cesó, el perfume a flores desapareció y una brillantísima luz, aún más brillante que la que irradiaba el ángel, inundó sus sentidos. Y luego no supo nada más.  
  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR Y ACLARACIONES:  
  
* El Doctor Sloan era el protagonista de la serie "Diagnóstico: Asesinato" (me encantaba esa serie). Lo interpretaba Dick Van Dyke (si, el de Mary Poppins), y era un doctor que en sus tiempecillos libres se dedicaba a resolver asesinatos. Como Angela Lansbury en "Se ha escrito un crimen".  
  
** Somerset era uno de los dos protagonistas de la estupenda película de David Fincher "Se7en". Lo interpretaba Morgan Freeman, y era un inteligente detective a punto de retirarse totalmente hastiado de la vida y de su trabajo, especialmente de las atrocidades que contemplaba.  
  
*** "Nerd" es la expresión americana para "empollón". Son esas gentes que en las películas americanas representan como feos, con gafas enormes, inocentones y maniáticos del ordenador. Para que os hagáis una idea, Martín, el listillo de "Los Simpson", o Willow, de la serie "Buffy Cazavampiros" serían unos "nerd".  
  
**** Lo siento. No pude evitar la tentación.  
  
Buenas, compañeros de correrías (casi queda hasta bien y todo). Este es el primer capítulo de mi fic "Los Pecados del Padre". Como veis, considerablemente más largo que el prologuillo que puse hace... ni me acuerdo. Me he inspirado en Se7en y un estupendo fic en inglés que encontré por allí, Blood and Bullets, escrito por AsheRyder (si lees esto y lo entiendes, cosa que dudo, muchas gracias) para escribirlo, aunque he añadido toques de "Hellraiser" y "El silencio de los corderos". ¿Lo habíais adivinado? Espero que sí. Bueno, y ahora paso a los agradecimentos: a mis reviewers: Gabe Logan (sigue con tu fic, está genial), Zelas Metallium (¿Lo ves? Ya lo he actualizado. Ahora dile a tus lobos que me dejen de morder la pierna) y Suisei Lady Dragon (espero que no haya sido muy fuerte para ti... no me gustaría perder a unos de mis pocos seguidores), muchísimas gracias. Y un agradecimiento especial a Karoru Metallium, por aguantar mis tonterías, por ser la webmistress de una de las mejores páginas de Slayers que hay por la Web, y por ser fan de Twin Peaks (qué ganas tenía de encontrar a uno). Os daría un adelanto de lo que va a pasr en el siguiente capítulo pero... ¿qué es la vida sin unas cuantas sorpresas? (si lo sé: soy malo) Un abrazo para tosdos y cuidaos.  
  
Antonio Jarreta Blasco, Raven 


	3. La Pista

The Sins of the Father  
  
Un FanFic de Slayers, por Raven  
  
ejem ¿Ho-hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? (¡CLACK! ¡CLA- CLACK! ¡CLIC! ¡CLA- CLACK!) ^^U Vaya, parece que sí. Ejem, ¿podéis dejar de apuntarme? Que no estamos en Battle Royale... O al menos, esperad a que acabe el capítulo de la historia. Pero primero, contestaciones a los múltiples reviews (no me lo creo ni yo) que me habéis publicado. Muchas thenkius a todos los implicados:  
  
Zelas Metallium: Bueno, contigo ya he comentado casi todo lo que tenía que comentar del fic, con lo que solo te diré que gracias por tus numerosos ánimos (y los de tus lobitos XD), y que veas que ya he actualizado el fic ¡JA!  
  
Gaby (Hyatt): No te preocupes, gaby, al final Milton recibirá lo que se merece. Aunque todavía tengo que decidir qué es específicamente lo que se merece...  
  
Lis-Chan: Gracias por tu review, y por la sugerencia de aceptar reviews no firmados. Tenías razón, daba más público.  
  
ALPHA-JACK: Hola, Alpha. ¿qué tal te va el fic de Ladrona?, lo digo porque hace mucho que no lo veo por ahí. Bueno, gracias por comprobar lo de la banda sonora (¡guau! ¡he inventado el fic con banda sonora!), y me alegro que funcione . Personalmente creo que la canción de Linkin Park que mejor expresa el ambiente del fic es "Step Up", y es la qe más oí. Con respecto al ambiente, creo que se acerca más a Silent Hill que a Resident Evil (mmm... Silent Hill...), pero para gustos, los colores, claro... Y ya ves que ya he actualizado...  
  
Amber/Silver Lady: (como sois hermanas, os pongo un el comentario reunido en uno) Gracias por vuestros(s) review(s), chicas. Precisamente leí el siguiente capítulo de "Slayers continuos" el otro día en "El altar de Zeros"... que alguien que escribe tan bien halague mi trabajo me llena de orgullo. Bueno, en este capítulo aparece por fin Gaudy, pero no os esperéis que aparezca mucho, no va a ser alguien muy transcendente en la trama. Lo del ángel... bueeeeeno, la verdad es que soy uno de esos que le encanta rebuscar mensajitos y simbolismos en todo lo que pillo (soy uno de esos que, en palabras de una forera de MangaEs: "de esos que hicieron complicada Evangelion buscándole interpretaciones bíblicas"), así que su significado es algo oscuro... espero desarrollarlo un poco más en los siguientes capítulos. Ah, y no os tenéis que justificar por los reviews: mi conexión tampoco es una maravilla.  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: Te aseguro, Suisei, que no es mi intención hacer que tengas pesadillas. Simplemente me sale así (todo el mundo me dice que soy muy siniestro). Y si esto te parece mucho, me pregunto cuando lleguemos al capítulo final... ¿Libro Negro? Ehhhhh... no me suena de nada. La imagen del Ángel la saque del Opening de Evangelion, cuando se ve al EVA-01 con unas alas de luz membranosas. O de alguna imagen que me encontré por ahí, vete tú a saber...  
  
Rinita Inverse: ¡Me has hecho muy feliz, Rinita! Comparar mi fic con el mejor fic de Slayers en español (supongo que te refieres a "El reemplazo" de Sparky, ¿no?)... snif... me emociona... Bueno, gracias por tus críticas, y ves que, con un poco de retraso, vas a poder leer un capítulo más... además algo más largo que el anterior. Postdata: Me alegro de que acabaras "Mi Último Deseo" (con un final impresionante, además) Postdata 2: Cuando pueda, te mandaré a tu página web toda mi producción de fics, para que pueda actualizar la página web, que hace mucho que no lo haces...  
  
Marie Shinomori: Gracias por tu review. Como ves, ya he sacado la continuación. Espero que te guste, ya me dirás.  
  
Bueno, chicos, lo que dije en el capítulo anterior se mantiene: Slayers no me pertenece, eso lo hago sin ánimo de lucro, recomiendo a Rammstein, Linkin Park o a Nine Inch Nails como banda sonora, no saquéis los brazos por la ventanillas, bla, bla, bla... Bien, ¡ahí va el segundo capítulo de The Sins of the Father!  
  
L A P I S T A  
  
- ¡Eh, amigo! ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
Unas anchas y ásperas manos palmearon la mejilla de Zelgadis con golpeteos suaves y rítmicos. Con pereza, sus párpados se empezaron a abrir. La oscuridad se convirtió en penumbra, y la penumbra en luz. Pudo observar la cara de su benefactor. Se trataba de un mendigo, de cara huesuda, ojos hundidos, y barba enmarañada y descuidada. Sin embargo, su honesta sonrisa y el tinte de tristeza que tenían sus ojos inspiraron confianza a Zelgadis. Lo cierto es que le había parecido una buena persona.  
  
Siguió observando la habitación en la que se encontraban. Parecían hallarse en un subterráneo, repleto de escombros y basuras. No había ventanas de ninguna clase, y la única salida era una derruida escalera que ascendía hacia la oscuridad. Un tenue fuego en el centro de la habitación la alumbraba. Las sombras tomaban formas caprichosas en las paredes.  
  
Súbitamente, un pensamiento iluminó la cabeza de Zelgadiss. ¡Reena! Se incorporó alarmado, buscando a su amiga, pero el mendigo le retuvo con una sonrisa amigable en la cara, adivinando sus pensamientos.  
  
- Tranquilo, tu amiga está bien. La encontré a unos metros de ti. Está en la esquina, arropada por unas mantas.  
  
Zelgadiss vio el bulto informe que se acomodaba en el fondo de la habitación, donde la luz de la hoguera apenas llegaba. La cabellera roja de Reena resaltaba entre las cenicientas mantas. Al acercarse, a Zelgadiss le pareció observar que Reena estaba llorando. La impresión duró un segundo, el mismo tiempo que Reena tardó en volverle la cara a su amigo.  
  
- ¿Qué... qué te pasa, Reena?  
  
Al tratar de acercar su mano al cuerpo de Reena, ésta se pegó aún más a la pared.  
  
- No se acerque. Físicamente está bien, pero parece haber recibido alguna especie de shock nervioso que la ha dejado en el estado en el que se encuentra ahora. Lo mejor para que se recupere es dejarle tiempo para que se tranquilice.  
  
- ¿Es usted médico?  
  
- Lo era- Un deje de tristeza ensombreció las palabras del mendigo. Se volvió hacia el fuego. Parecía estar asando algo.  
  
- Lo... siento mucho, señor... Oh, ¡maldición! Me olvidé de presentarme. Perdone mi falta de cortesía, señor. Mi nombre es Zelgadiss Graywords.  
  
Una sonrisa volvió a cruzar la cara del anciano pordiosero.  
  
- No se preocupe, joven. Últimamente ha tenido cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en presentarse a un pobre viejo.  
  
Zelgadiss se sentó junto al anciano.  
  
- Oiga, me gustaría preguntarle una cosa. ¿Cómo nos encontró?  
  
- Esa es una buena pregunta. Resulta que antes me pareció oír un grito femenino en los pisos de arriba. En estos sitios la curiosidad no suele ser buena consejera, pero, también es cierto que no suelen dejarse ver muchas mujeres por aquí, lo que aumentó mi curiosidad. Cuando subí a los pisos de arriba, les encontré a usted y a la señorita tumbados en el suelo, inconscientes. Así que los bajé aquí, y los cubrí con mantas para que no perdieran calor.  
  
- Muchas gracias. Es bueno ver que todavía hay gente que se preocupa por el prójimo.  
  
- Si, en estos tiempos la gente no se preocupa por el resto de la gente. Yo me acuerdo de cuando era más niño que si alguien te atracaba en la calle, enseguida venía alguien para ayudarte. Ahora, si alguien es atracado, asaltado, asesinado, violado, o lo que sea, se convierte en invisible durante el tiempo en el que es agredido. Nos movemos como fantasmas, unidos en nuestra mediocridad y medianía, sordos, ciegos y mudos. A la gente no le importa nada de lo que ocurra fuera de su círculo personal e íntimo. Y eso es muy triste. Oh, perdone, a veces me da por ponerme metafísico.  
  
- No se preocupe. Tiene toda la razón.  
  
Un pesado silencio se cernió sobre la habitación. Solo era audible el crepitar del fuego. Ni siquiera el eterno repiqueteo de las gotas de agua de lluvia conseguía llegar a tal profundidad.  
  
Un suave gruñido surgió a las espaldas de Zelgadiss. Se giró para ver de qué se trataba, pero no fue demasiado rápido. Un borrón negro se abalanzó sobre él, derribándolo. Una boca llena de amarillentos colmillos le gruñía amenazadoramente, cubriendo su camisa de espesos grumos de baba.  
  
- ¡Basta, Sparks! ¡Deja en paz al señor!  
  
La masa llamada Sparks- un enorme pastor belga de color negro- cumplió obedientemente las órdenes de su amo y se sentó a su lado, justo donde antes estaba Zelgadiss. Tomó una pose intimidatoria e inflexible, como un guardaespaldas la tomaría al lado de su protegido. A Zelgadiss le recordó a los soldados del palacio de Buckingham.  
  
- No se preocupe, joven. Es Sparks, mi perro. Es totalmente inofensivo, a menos que tenga intenciones desagradables, claro.  
  
A Zelgadiss no le había dado esa impresión. Sin embargo, no quiso contradecir al anciano que tan amablemente les había cuidado. Se acercó con cuidado al perro. No quería tener más sorpresas.  
  
- Le digo que no se preocupe. Mire, puede acariciarlo sin peligro. No le morderá. Antes le ha atacado porque pensaba que me iba a hacer daño, pero ahora que ha visto que no tiene malas intenciones no le hará nada.  
  
A pesar de su desconfianza, Zelgadiss acercó la mano al perro. Como había dicho, el perro no le atacó. Sin embargo, seguía manteniendo la pose orgullosa y amenazadora, como diciendo que la razón por la cual se dejaba tocar era meramente circunstancial. Zelgadiss dejó rápidamente de tocar al perro. No estaba muy seguro de que ese perro le gustara. Además, el tacto que tenía su piel resultaba extraño; daba la impresión de ser más un traje que su piel natural.  
  
Zelgadiss decidió eludir el tema.  
  
- ¿Por casualidad no habrá visto hace poco a alguien por aquí, no?  
  
- ¿Mm? ¿Por qué lo dice, joven?  
  
Zelgadiss se irguió. Un gutural gruñido surgió de la garganta del chucho. No tengas miedo, se dijo Zelgadiss. Estos bichos huelen el miedo. No tengas miedo. No tengas miedo. No tengas miedo. No tengas miedo...  
  
Su mantra no parecía dar efecto. El miedo persistía allí. Y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. Los ojos del perro. Eran blancos. Totalmente.  
  
Ese perro era ciego. ¿Cómo demonios podría seguirle con la vista? ¿Cómo podría detectarlo en la oscuridad permanente de su vida? Ni siquiera con el olfato más refinado podría haberlo localizado con la perfección con lo que lo localizó cuando saltó sobre él. Juntos, el anciano y el perro formaban una imagen aterradora. El perro, con su boca entreabierta, dientes apretados, con una mueca a medio camino entre la de desprecio y la de furia, con sus brillantes espejos apuntándole directamente a él, y su piel formando arrugas en las articulaciones y en la barriga. La amplia sonrisa del anciano, tras la cual se dejaban ver los amarillentos y cariados dientes, junto con la suciedad que impregnaba gran parte de su ropa y su piel, reforzaban lo grotesco de la situación.  
  
¡Por Dios! Parezco un niño pequeño. Asustándome por un perro ciego. Doy risa. Vaya una forma de agradecer al anciano la ayuda que me ha prestado. El valor volvió a su interior.  
  
- Le seré franco, señor. Yo y mi compañera somos policías. Hace unas cuantas horas se ha producido un asesinato, y llevamos un buen rato andando por estos edificios buscando a alguien que pueda haber visto a la víctima, o incluso al asesino. Usted es el primero que hemos encontrado.  
  
- Si, yo soy el único que queda.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?.  
  
- Hace años, estos edificios estaban repletos de gente como yo. Vagabundos, drogadictos, proxenetas, prostitutas baratas. Sin embargo, lenta imperceptiblemente se fueron quedando sin ocupantes. Algunos murieron de sobredosis, a otros les abrió la cabeza algún xenófobo exaltado. Otros simplemente desaparecieron.  
  
- ¿Desaparecer?  
  
- Si. Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.  
  
- ¿Y nadie se preocupó por ellos? ¿Nadie?  
  
- Somos los olvidados. No existimos. ¿Y quién se preocupa de lo que no existe?. La cuestión es que yo soy el único que queda.  
  
Zelgadiss se sintió incómodo. Aquel anciano conseguía tocarle la fibra sensible.  
  
- Respecto a si había visto a alguien...  
  
- ¡Oh, si! Perdone, joven. Tiendo mucho a desvariar.  
  
Una larga pausa cubrió la estancia.  
  
- ¿Y bien?  
  
- Ehh... ¡Pues si! Si, vi a alguien. Y miré que es raro, porque como ya le he dicho, yo suelo vivir solo aquí...  
  
El corazón de Zelgadiss dio un vuelco.  
  
- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Por favor, cuéntemelo todo con el mayor detalle, hágame el favor!  
  
- Verá... Yo había subido a los pisos de arriba, buscando alguna manta vieja, o algún trasto con el que entretenerme un rato, desmontándolo y todo eso...  
  
- Por favor, límitese a los datos generales- Una vez los impulsos se calmaron, la profesionalidad y la seriedad volvieron a ocupar las acciones de Zelgadiss.  
  
- ... cuando ví a alguien en la calle por una de las ventanas. Alegrado por la presencia de alguien que no fuera mi perro ni las ratas, le saludé, y se volvió. Era un tipo un tanto extraño.  
  
- ¿Por qué dice eso?  
  
- Bueno, pues mire, era un tipo alto. Mucho, de 2 metros o más. Y muy delgado. El muy desgraciado podría haber servido para limpiar mangueras por dentro. Era muy rubio, casi con el pelo blanco, con ojos azules. Me lanzó una mirada más fría que el corazón del Demonio, y se largó hacia Jackson Avenue sin decirme ni hola.  
  
- ¿A qué hora lo vio, más o menos?  
  
- Ah... a las dos, más o menos. Tengo unos hábitos nocturnos un poco raros.  
  
La historia del viejo concordaba con lo que, en una primera estimación, debía de haber sido la actuación del criminal.  
  
- Por favor, ¿podría venir conmigo a la comisaría para ver unas fotos?  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
- ¿Y sería capaz de señalar a la persona que vio entre otras?  
  
- Ningún problema.  
  
- ¿Y repetiría que las vio ante un...?  
  
- Oiga, joven, le he dicho que SI. Puede que sea viejo, pero no soy un idiota.  
  
- Perdone, no quería ofenderle. Se sorprendería al saber de la gente que se arrepiente de testificar a última hora.  
  
- Le puedo asegurar, joven, que ya NADA me sorprende.  
  
El perro le dio la pata a su dueño, gañendo lastimosamente.  
  
- No, no... Sparks, tú no puedes venir. Tienes que quedarte aquí y guardar nuestra casa. Sé buen chico. Y no muerdas a nadie.  
  
Sparks se calló, pero no dejó de mirar a su dueño como si le hubiera abandonado y no fuera a volver. Sin embargo, cuando miró a Zelgadiss, sus cegados ojos volvieron a brillar con frialdad y orgullo. No podía decir que no se alegrará de librarse del perro.  
  
Sin embargo, ahora había otras cosas que hacer, más importantes que preocuparse de un chucho sarnoso. Como intentar sacar a Reena de su estado.  
  
Se volvió para hablar con ella. Cuando se giró, se llevó una sorpresa. Ya estaba de pie, frente a él. Su mirada se dirigía hacia el suelo. Zelgadiss solo podía ver su refulgente cabellera roja. Brillaba con los sinuosos movimientos del fuego.  
  
- ¿Estás, bien, Reena?  
  
Reena no contestó.  
  
- Mira, este anciano que nos ha cuidado mientras estábamos inconscientes ha visto algo del crimen.  
  
La cabeza de Reena siguió agachada.  
  
- Puede que sea importante. Tendríamos que ir a la comisaría.  
  
Zelgadiss seguía sin obtener respuesta.  
  
- ¿Reena?  
  
La cabeza de la pelirroja se irguió lentamente. La alegría de ver que su amiga por fin reaccionaba se diluyó al ver sus ojos. Estaban completamente vacíos Ni la eterna vacuidad del Cosmos se podía comparar al yermo erial que se vislumbraba por las ventanas carmesíes que se enmarcaban en la faz de Reena.  
  
Solo dijo una palabra:  
  
- Vámonos.  
  
Ni siquiera cuando se subían en el coche de Zelgadiss volvió la vista atrás. ________________  
  
La comisaría de la calle Woodward era una de las más viejas de la ciudad. Sus modestos tres pisos, cuyas fachadas estaban ennegrecidas tras años de contaminación y graffitis. Era el típico edificio informe indistinguible del resto de edificaciones que tanto abundaban por la ciudad. Solo un par de deshilachadas banderas que colgaban de las balconadas corroídas por la lluvia ácida evidenciaban su uso oficial.  
  
Las puertas de madera chirriaron ante el paso de los tres individuos que acababan de entrar en la comisaría. El viejo Ben, el portero, un anciano de cara lozana con una corta y rizada barba blanquecina, levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. En su juventud había sido actor, lo que le permitió disimular el hecho de que uno de las personas que se hallaban ante él, chorreando grises gotas de lluvia en el parqué, parecía desconocer las bondades de la ducha desde hacía años.  
  
- ¿Tan tarde de vuelta, chicos?  
  
- Ya sabes, Ben, gajes del oficio.- A Zelgadiss le caía bien el viejo Ben. Todo el mundo le consideraba un chiflado, pero Zelgadiss sabía que simplemente aparentaba ser un loco para que la gente lo dejara en paz.  
  
- Otra vez problemas con Milton, ¿no?  
  
- ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?  
  
- Ese gordo apestoso ha entrado por la puerta como si le hubieran metido un petardo en su hamburguesa matutina. Ni siquiera me ha dicho sus "buenos días", como de costumbre. Tampoco se puede decir que me importe.  
  
- Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Acaban de ascenderle a Sargento.  
  
- ¡Chico, sabía que el departamento iba mal, pero no tanto! El viejo Phil debe de estar muy desesperado para darle galones a ese triturador de basura con patas.  
  
- Como sigas así, algún día te despedirán, Ben...- dijo Zelgadiss con media sonrisa en la boca.  
  
- Si claro. Me gustaría saber a quién iban a contratar por la mierda de sueldo que me pagan y que fuera capaz de aguantar a la horda de comedores de donuts que trabaja aquí.  
  
- En los suburbios encontrarían varios cientos.  
  
- Pues hale, que tampoco me vendrían mal un par de añitos más de jubilación.  
  
Zelgadiss siguió su camino, y Ben siguió con su libro. Antes de que entraran en la zona de oficinas de la comisaría, Zelgadiss se paró.  
  
- Por cierto, Ben, ¿qué libro estás leyendo hoy?  
  
- Oh... "Cabal", de Clive Barker.  
  
- Muy buen libro, si señor. Clive Barker nos enseña que puede haber más maldad y corrupción en el corazón humano que en cualquier monstruo sacado de nuestra imaginación. Desgraciadamente, el mundo así lo demuestra. Los habitantes de Midian casi son sensibles en comparación con el mundo que nos rodea.  
  
Era la primera vez que el anciano mendigo había abierto la boca.  
  
- ¡Vaya, aquí tenemos a un auténtico admirador del terror literario!- exclamó jovialmente Ben.- Se nota que ha leído mucho a Barker, señor.  
  
- Un poco.- Una de sus francas sonrisas cruzaban la cara del vagabundo.  
  
- Yo no se lo recomendaría señor.- le susurró Zelgadiss de manera jocosa.- ¡Cuando Ben se pone a hablar de terror, no hay quien le pare!  
  
- Qué quieres que le haga, chico. Me encanta.  
  
Ben se fijó en la menuda figura de Reena.  
  
- Oye, ¿qué le pasa a tu amiga? Nunca suele estar tan callada.  
  
- Bueno, le ha debido pasar algo en donde hemos estado trabajando.  
  
No vendría mal que...  
  
- ¡¿Acaso te he designado como mi portavoz?!- Los ojos de Reena, antaño vacíos, ahora destilaban ira en estado puro.  
  
-N-No, Reena, p-pero...-La súbita explosión de ira había cogido desprevenido a Zelgadiss.  
  
- ¡Pues entonces no hables por mí! ¡Todavía sé hablar! ¡Y tú! ¡¿Qué miras?!- dijo, refiriéndose a Ben.  
  
- Nada, nada, agente Inverse...- Y hundió su cabeza en las páginas de su libro.  
  
Sin decir nada, con los brazos en jarras, entró de un portazo en la zona de oficinas.  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron un rato sin saber que decir.  
  
Ben fue quién rompió el silencio.  
  
- Mujeres... en fin, quien las entiende...  
  
Zelgadiss no dijo nada. Nunca había visto a Reena así.  
  
¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?, pensó. Siempre que se cabrea se pone así. Y está todo el día cabreada: con los compañeros, con los jefes, con la gente. Muchas veces pensaba que la chica se extralimitaba en muchas cosas, pero Zelgadiss se guardaba de expresar sus opiniones ante su amiga.  
  
De un empujón, abrió la puerta de la comisaría.  
  
Fue como pasar de calma chicha a un huracán. La oficina hervía de actividad como Correos en Navidad. Estresadas operadoras recogían avisos de emergencia mientras intentaban encender infructuosamente sus arrugados cigarrillos. Policías de uniforme trataban de mantener el orden entre los detenidos, una tumultuosa barahúnda de drogadictos, travestidos, y balbuceantes mendigos de mirada vidriosa. Las secretarias escribían en las máquinas de escribir a la velocidad del rayo. Los oficiales corrían por los estrechos pasillos, esquivando papeleras y escritorios para entregar a tiempo sus informes. Y desde un apartado rincón de la planta, sonaba la rugiente voz del comisario Philionel Saillune. Encerrado en su sancta sanctórum, dirigía todo el entramado administrativo y policial del edificio por medio de su arisca secretaria, Sherra Grauscherra, algunos dirían que con la eficacia de un burócrata chupatintas. Sin embargo, se cuidaban muy mucho de decirlo delante de él.  
  
Los pensamientos de Zelgadiss se vieron interrumpidos por una cantarina voz femenina proveniente de su izquierda.  
  
- ¡Zelgadiss! ________________  
  
Reena se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia el baño femenino. Estaba furiosa. ¡Tratarla de esa manera! ¡Ni que fuera una niña que no podía defenderse de nada! ¡Hombres! ¡No saben nada acerca del trato a mujeres!  
  
Y lo cierto... lo cierto es que no había podido defenderse de lo que le había pasado en el edificio abandonado. Había venido sin avisar, sin darle oportunidad para prepararse ni para repeler el ataque. No podía recordarlo, pues su mente se negaba a procesar lo que había visto. Solo sabía que había sido algo espantoso.  
  
Sus ojos empezaron a escocerle. Era la señal de que iba a llorar inminentemente. Ella intentó resistirse. No iba a llorar. Maldita sea, ¡no debía llorar! Ya era objeto de suficientes burlas por parte de sus compañeros como para que se permitiera aparentar una debilidad delante de esos montones de detritus radioactivo. Allí, ellos estaban esperando cualquier debilidad por su parte para lanzarse sobre ella como chacales. Era una jungla.  
  
Una gigantesca mole obstruyó su camino. Era la persona que menos quería ver Reena en esos momentos.  
  
- ¡Inverse! ¡Te mandé hace horas a buscar los testigos! ¿¡Dónde coño están tus informes!? ¡Si has regresado con las manos vacías te mandaré de vuelta a ese estercolero junto a ese tal Zedilgass en menos de cinco segundos!  
  
El vozarrón aguardentoso de Milton retumbó en la cabeza de Reena, aún repleta por la furia y la impotencia. Tenía ante sí la capacidad de desahogar toda su rabia, y la iba a aprovechar.  
  
- "Sargento" Anderson, me estaba dirigiendo al baño femenino. Si es inteligente, se apartará de mi camino y se irá corriendo al infecto agujero que tenga por guarida. Ah, y es "Zelgadiss, no Zedilgass.  
  
La cara de Milton enrojeció por indefinida vez en todo el día.  
  
- Inverse, tiene suerte de ser una mujer, por que si no...  
  
- ¿Si no, qué? ¿Me pegarías? Me gustaría verte intentarlo, albóndiga con patas. Estarías en el suelo antes de levantarme la mano.  
  
Si ello era posible, la cara de Milton enrojeció una vez más. Parecía dispuesto a empezar una pelea en la comisaría, aún a riesgo de su propio puesto recién adquirido. De acuerdo. Puede que se lleve una sorpresa  
  
Si no hubiera sido por la aparición de Filia en ese momento, haciendo gala de su increíble capacidad para descubrir problemas, posiblemente habría conseguido que ese mamón volviera a donde se merecía  
  
- ¡Reena! ¡Por fin has vuelto! Buf, me estaba empezando a preocupar. Ven, tenemos que acabar el papeleo. Espero que no le importe, sargento Anderson.  
  
Milton, con un deje de ira, respondió:- No. No me importa.- No tenía otra opción. No podía ir diciendo que no podía irse porque quería pelearse con ella; un oficial debía dar ejemplo a sus subordinados. Además, si el resto de la comisaría se llega a enterar de que se había peleado con una mujer, habría obtenido una desagradable fama de marica.  
  
Cuando Milton se fue, Filia, que sabía perfectamente lo que hubiera ocurrido de no haber llegado a tiempo, adquirió lo que Reena llamaba, medio en broma, medio en serio, su "actitud mamá". Cuando Filia se hallaba en ese estado, adquiría la irritante costumbre de tratar condescendientemente a su interlocutor, como si sufriera alguna clase de discapacidad mental que le impedía entender lo que Filia decía con claridad, por lo que adquiría las maneras de un habitante de Barrio Sésamo. Reena procuraba estar lo más alejada de ella cuando entraba en tal estado; le sacaba de quicio que le trataran como si fuera idiota. Sin embargo, esta vez no tendría escapatoria; tendría que tragarse el sermón completo.  
  
- ¿Se puedo saber qué demonios intentabas, Reena? ¡Pelearte con Milton! ¿Sabes las consecuencias que podría haber tenido eso? ¡Por Dios, podrían haberte despedido!...  
  
Reena, sin prestarle ninguna atención, siguió su curso original: el baño femenino. Conocía su amiga lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a parar hasta dentro de un buen rato, por lo que quería estar lo más alejada posible. Sin embargo, el monótono sonsonete acababa por resultar cargante al cabo de un rato. Muy cargante.  
  
- ... y no solo es eso, sino que además, nunca haces caso de lo que te digo. ¡Algún día vas a acabar con el agua al cuello, y yo no estaré ahí para ayudarte! Pero, claro, a ti te da igual. Siempre peleándote con Milton. Y a pesar de que ahora es un sargento, a ti te da igual; sigues igual de ofensiva con él. Algún día acabarás sin empleo y lamentándote de no haber seguido mis consejos. Y aún así, sigues sin hacerme ni caso. ¡Que cabezota eres! Y...  
  
- ¡Vale! ¡¿Tengo alguna cosa más que apuntar para mi lista de Propósitos para año Nuevo?!  
  
Reena se había vuelto hacia su amiga, el rostro lívido y contorsionado por la rabia, la voz atronadora por encima del gentío que intentaba hacer su trabajo tranquilamente. Si ello era posible en semejante caos.  
  
- No, pero...- La voz de Filia sonaba temblorosa e insegura frente a la iracunda Reena.  
  
- ¡Pues entonces déjame en paz! ¡Estoy hasta las narices que me trates como si fuera idiota! ¡Deje de tomar biberón desde hace años, ¿sabes?!  
  
- Reena, yo no quería...  
  
- ¡Vale! ¡No querías pero lo has hecho! Mi trabajo es cosa mía, ¿De acuerdo? ¡He pasado un día de perros!¡Y no necesito que venga nadie a tocarme las narices acerca de qué perjudica o no perjudica a mi trabajo! ¡Y menos tú, que no paras de discutir con Zeros!  
  
- Eso es diferente...- trató de defenderse Filia.  
  
- ¡Y un cuerno diferente! ¡A pesar de que sea de otro departamento, sigue teniendo más graduación que tú! ¡Si no fuera porque vuestras discusiones le divierten, habría sugerido que te fueras al carajo hace años, a ver si te enteras!  
  
Filia se había quedado sin habla. Pocas veces había visto a Reena tan furiosa. Algo muy grave le tenía que haber pasado en el bloque de apartamentos para que se pusiera así.  
  
- ¡Bien! ¡Y ahora, si no te importa, me iré al baño! ¡Confío en no tener que necesitar tu ayuda para nada! ¡Si no es así, entra cuando oigas un llanto de bebé!  
  
Reena entró en el baño de un portazo. Filia se quedó petrificada en donde se encontraba unos instantes más. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la miraba. Habían seguido la discusión- perdón, el monólogo- de principio a fin. Sus caras asombradas daban un tono acusador a la escena.  
  
Y sin que nadie lo dijera, como si se hubiera un tácito acuerdo entre los testigos, todo el mundo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. El caos volvió a reinar en la sala, dejando a Filia aislada de la marea humana. __________________  
  
A pesar de estar en el baño femenino, Reena no podía librarse de la decrepitud que inundaba toda la ciudad. Cualquiera podría pensar que al estar en la sede del orden y de la ley podría librarse del caos que desbordaba a la ciudad, pero no. Graffitis decoraban las paredes del baño. Reena sabía que muchos de los improvisados artistas eran los propios policías que usaban los servicios. Una puerta desgajada de su goznes invitaba a pasar a un húmedo y estrecho nicho, donde se hallaba un retrete del cual se deducía que hacía años había sido blanco. Los carteles de "FUERA DE SERVICIO" se hallaban en casi todas las puertas que quedaban en pie. Los espejos de los lavabos que todavía no habían sido arrancados de su posición original se encontraban agrietados y marcados con mensajes estúpidos, del tipo "MARK ESTUVO AQUÍ", como si tales cosas fueran tan importantes como para necesitar un registro para la posteridad. Solo se salvaba un único espejo en toda la habitación, permaneciendo impoluto frente a la corrupción que le rodeaba. El mismo en el que ahora se veía reflejada Reena. El espejo le devolvía una mirada inexpresiva. Ni ella misma sabía en qué estaba pensando, mientras el agua se escurría por el sumidero.  
  
Salió media hora después. No se podía decir que volviera a ser la de siempre. Pero se esforzaba por aparentarlo. Seguía manteniendo su paso enérgico, su postura decidida. Seguía mirando hacia delante con la cabeza bien alta. Sin embargo, se notaba cierta tendencia al ensimismamiento y a la introspección, algo atípico en ella. Y algo que le valió chocar contra una fornida espalda mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿Qué problema tienes, chaval? ¡Espabila y muévete!- exclamó una furibunda Reena.  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es Reena! ¡Hacia tiempo que no te veía!  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿G-Gaudy? O sea, ¿Agente Gabriev? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
Reena acababa de chocar con el agente Gaudy Gabriev, de la brigada de Estupefacientes. Alto, con una larga melena rubia y unos francos ojos azules, era la viva imagen de la ingenuidad. Y desde luego, la inteligencia no era su fuerte. Era popular la chanza entre los policías de que trabajar con tales sustancias le había acabado afectando a la cabeza. Aunque se cuidaban muy mucho de decir tales cosas delante de Reena.  
  
A pesar de su escasa capacidad intelectual, Reena apreciaba a Gaudy. Era servicial y atento, de un modo un tanto anticuado, pero aún así halagador. Se empeñaba en considerarse el protector de Reena, aún a pesar de haber demostrado en cuantiosas ocasiones lo poco necesitada de protección que era. Aunque muchas veces le sacaba de quicio su cerrazón y lo poco que escuchaba a la gente, a Reena le gustaba que a alguien, para variar no le afectara su casi inagotable ira. En el fondo, Gaudy era un caballero sin espada, un Don Quijote idealista que luchaba por la gente y por hacer este cínico y hastiado mundo un poco mejor, sin percatarse de que la romántica visión que tenía del mundo acabaría por caerse a pedazos y el mundo que defendía algún día le daría la espalda.  
  
- Oh, una redada en una discoteca. Hemos detenido a un par de chavalines vendiendo éxtasis. Les daremos un buen susto y luego los soltaremos. Espero que esta vez aprendan la lección.  
  
Reena lo dudaba profundamente. Actualmente los chavales estaban curados de espanto y sabían que la apatía de los funcionarios y una administración laxa les permitirían entrar por una puerta del reformatorio y salir por la otra en cuestión de horas. Posiblemente estarían más preocupados por los competidores y porque se les agotara el suministro de drogas que por un policía preocupado. Y mientras tanto, esos chavales seguirán sacando tajada de la estupidez y de la temeridad del prójimo, hasta que algún día se conviertan en trajeados y "honrados" empresarios, manteniendo su antiguo negocio, solo que con sustancias más lucrativas. Los riesgos aumentan según se sube en el escalafón, pero también los beneficios. Montándoselo bien, podrían llegar a ganar en una tarde lo que Gaudy tardaba todo un año en conseguir. La vida no era justa, pensó Reena.  
  
- Pero no hablemos de mí. ¿Qué tal te va? He oído que tenéis un asesinato gordo entre manos.  
  
Vaya. Las noticias vuelan en la comisaría, pensó Reena.  
  
- Oh, no hablemos ahora de trabajo. ¿Qué tal te parecería esta noche...  
  
- ¡Agente Gabriev! ¡Se ha recibido una llamada de Roadport Avenue! Un alijo de cocaína de los grandes. Se ha montado un tiroteo. Hay un agente herido. ¡Dese prisa!  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Un agente herido? ¿Hay muchos efectivos en el lugar?  
  
- ¡Todos! ¡Esos bastardos tienen armamento pesado!  
  
- Mierda. Esto es gordo. ¡Lléveme ahora mismo a la escena del crimen!  
  
-... venir a cenar a mi casa?- acabó Reena.  
  
Mientras Gaudy y el otro agente que le había informado del tiroteo se alejaban, Reena llegó a la resolución de que si algún día llegaba a ser presidenta, establecería la pena de muerte para todos los imbéciles que se metían en las conversaciones de los demás.  
  
Una familiar voz llegó hasta los oídos de Reena.  
  
- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Cuánto tiempo, Reenita! ¿Qué tal os ha ido a ti y al chico de piedra por la urbanización de lujo?  
  
Reena suspiró. Precisamente a la última persona que le gustaría ver.  
  
- Hola, Zeros.- se limitó a replicar con voz cansada.  
  
- Te veo poco comunicativa. ¿Algún problema?  
  
- No. Al menos ninguno del que quiera hablar.  
  
- Los problemas se suelen resolver hablando, ¿sabes?  
  
- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi estado anímico?  
  
Zeros se hizo el ofendido de forma grandilocuente. Si fuera actor, posiblemente acabaría ganando algún Óscar.  
  
- Cuánta ingratitud. ¡Yo, que lo he hecho todo por ti! ¡Que siempre te he apoyado!  
  
- Oh, si, claro, como la vez esa en la que tenías que apoyar mi versión de los hechos cuando me pelee con un agente por haberme llamado canija y te escaqueaste diciendo que tenías que hacer un informe.  
  
- Bueeeeeno, acababa de ligarme a la hija mayor del bueno de Phil, y me convenía que me echara el ojo cuanto menos mejor...- replicó Zeros de manera azorada.  
  
- O aquella vez en la que pusiste una chincheta en el asiento de Milton y te las arreglaste para que yo pareciera que la había puesto...  
  
- Yo, bueno, eh...- El enrojecimiento de la cara de Zeros crecía por momentos.  
  
- Después de todo eso, tienes razón. ¿Cómo podría reprocharle nada a un amigo tan leal?  
  
Un pesado silencio cubrió la conversación, rodeada por el bullicio de los oficinistas afanándose en sus anodinos puestos de funcionarios públicos.  
  
- ¿Estás opositando para quitarme el puesto de tocapelotas de la comisaría, Reenita?  
  
- Bueno, tras dos años de estar junto a ti me ha dado tiempo de aprender algo, Zeros.- dijo Reena despreocupadamente.  
  
En ese momento Filia se acercó a ellos. No levantó la mirada del suelo.  
  
- Tenemos que informar al comisario de la investigación.- Y tan silenciosamente como había llegado se fue.  
  
A Reena le apenaba ver a su amiga tan afectada. Se había pasado con su explosión de furia de antes. En el fondo, que Filia le hubiera echado la bronca de esa manera evidenciaba que se preocupaba por ella. Sin embargo, la rabia no nos permitía razonar, y en ese momento estaba llena de ella. Y ahora le tocaba lamentarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasaba a Filia? Por lo general no se muestra tan tímida.  
  
- Hemos discutido.- se limitó a explicar Reena.  
  
Zeros torció la boca, en un gesto de incredulidad.  
  
- ¿Vosotras discutir? ¿Las amiguitas del alma?  
  
- SI. Nosotras, las amiguitas del alma, que nunca discutimos, hoy HEMOS discutido. Y no quiero oír ni una sola palabra más del tema, así que ahora cállate y vamos a ver qué le decimos a Phil.- le cortó Reena de forma tajante.  
  
Zeros se sorprendió ante la fría respuesta de su compañera, pero se calló. _________________  
  
La oficina del comisario hedía. A alcohol barato, a tabaco, a sudor. Una tenue neblina, casi inapreciable a simple vista, pero que difuminaba el ambiente en el que se encontraban, no permitía ver las pilas y pilas de informes que de manera desordenada se amontonaban por doquier en el reducido espacio del despacho. Los montones de informes constituían motivo de leyenda entre la comisaría. Se decía que una vez Sherra, la secretaria de Phil, había ordenado alfabéticamente todos los informes en los archivadores, y que al llegar el lunes se volvían a encontrar completamente mezclados en un cóctel demencial, como si las leyes del espacio y del tiempo no tuvieran cabida entre esas reducidas paredes. Una fama que el hecho que siempre hiciera una temperatura infernal, fuera invierno, verano, o primavera (Reena siempre se había preguntado cómo sería posible teniendo en cuenta que no había ni estufas ni radiadores a la vista), no ayudaba a mejorar. Y luego estaba el asunto del tamaño A Reena siempre le había resultado curioso que el comisario tuviera un despacho más pequeño que el de muchos oficiales. El propio Phil decía que era para no recibir preferencia ante los oficiales. Posiblemente tenía que ver más con los eternos cortes presupuestarios del Ayuntamiento que con la supuesta equidad del comisario. Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, el despacho de Phil era lo más parecido al infierno que Reena había visto, con la gigantesca mole de músculo y pelo que formaba Phil ejerciendo como mefítico maestro de ceremonias.  
  
En ese mismo momento, su corpachón estaba inclinado sobre los informes acerca del asesinato. Mientras, escuchaba a Zeros exponer las conclusiones a las que la sección científica había llegado. Que a causa de la continua lluvia que aún se oía repiquetear por la exigua ventana, no eran muchas.  
  
- ... y nuestra opinión es que el atacante era una única persona, con una fuerza considerable para poder levantar a alguien de 95 kilos. No se ha encontrado el arma del crimen, ni se ha encontrado la cabeza que el asesino cortó a la víctima. Tras la autopsia, sabremos más detalles. Desgraciadamente, como ya he dicho, la lluvia se llevó muchas de las posibles pistas.  
  
Zeros había omitido la parte en la que Milton casi empieza una pelea con él. A saber qué se estaba cruzando por su retorcido cerebro.  
  
Phil no hizo ni caso de Zeros, y siguió examinando las fotos de la escena del crimen, emitiendo de vez en cuando un murmullo gutural. Señal de que estaba pensando. Puede que no fuera un administrador competente, pero no había llegado a comisario gracias a ello, sino a sus dotes deductivas, que le habían permitido resolver una gran cantidad de casos en su juventud.  
  
- ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme, señor Metallium?  
  
Zeros se giró hacia Milton con una sonrisa malévola en su cara. Milton hizo como que no se había dado cuenta, pero una gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Reena podría apostar a que esas gotas no eran debidas al calor que hacía en la habitación.  
  
- No, nada... Un momento, espere...- Los dedos de Milton empezaron a tamborilear en el brazo de la silla en la que estaba sentado.- La agente Inverse- Zeros recalcó lo de "la agente Inverse"- encontró un pequeño gancho con un número escrito en sangre. Un 1, para ser más precisos.- Zeros pasó la pequeña bolsa para pruebas a Phil.  
  
- Mierda...- dejó escapar el comisario.- Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba. Si esto no es ninguna clase de broma, esto es solo el principio...  
  
- Bueno, jefe, siempre podría ser algo aislado, ¿no?- repuso Milton- Como... como una especie de ritual satánico. Algún chalado que se cree el Anticristo, o algo así.  
  
Phil observó a Milton como si éste no se mereciera ni la saliva que gastaba en uno de sus habituales alaridos.  
  
- Usted es imbécil, ¿no, sargento Anderson? ¿Desde cuándo la actividad de un grupo satánico es algo aislado? Además, ¿para qué coño nos pondrían una notita con el recuento de cadáveres? Oh, gracias por decirnos que había dejado un fiambre colgado de una farola, señor asesino. ¡No nos habíamos dado cuenta!- exclamó el comisario.- Por cierto, ¿qué hay de las declaraciones de los testigos? Milton se removió inquieto en su asiento.  
  
- Se han encargado de ella los agentes Graywords e Inverse.  
  
- Vaya, qué trabajadora está hoy, Inverse...- comentó el comisario.- Un momento, agente: ¿no estaba hoy de vacaciones?.  
  
- Si, señor.- respondió Reena con desánimo.- Me llamaron a las cuatro de la madrugada para ir a la escena del crimen.  
  
- Entonces... eso quiere decir que cuando usted recogió las declaraciones de los testigos... ya hacía rato que nuestros efectivos habían llegado, ¿no?  
  
Reena empezó a captar por donde iban los tiros. Este iba a ser un buen momento para vengarse de Milton. Un pequeño aperitivo para lo que vendría después.  
  
- En realidad, el sargento Anderson me ordenó que fuera a recogerlas cuando nos íbamos.  
  
- ¿"Me"? ¿Cómo que "me"? Según esto, usted fue acompañada por otro agente.  
  
- Si, señor, pero en realidad fue él el que se presentó voluntario. En un principio, iba a ir yo sola. Al menos esas eran las órdenes del sargento.- Reena se esforzó en adoptar un tono lo más inocente posible. Vió por el rabillo del ojo que Milton cada vez adquiría un semblante más pálido, mientras que Zeros cada vez acentuaba más su sonrisa.  
  
Phil le echó un vistazo de refilón a Milton, pero no dijo nada.  
  
- Está bien. Por lo que veo, tendremos que esperar a la autopsia para saber algo más. ¿A qué hora será, señor Metallium?  
  
- A las cuatro de la tarde.  
  
- Muy bien. No tengo nada más que añadir. Pueden retirarse, señores.  
  
Mientras se levantaban, Phil les interrumpió una vez más.  
  
- Usted no, sargento. Tengo que hablar con usted.  
  
Todos los ocupantes de la sala se quedaron petrificados, en especial el aludido, cuyo rostro temblaba a causa de los nervios. Fue Zeros el primero que salió del despacho, aún con una sonrisa en la boca. Reena aún le dirigió una mirada a Milton antes de salir de la habitación. Él se la devolvió cargada de odio.  
  
Una vez fuera, y ante los atentos oídos de la secretaria de Phil, Sherra Grauscherra, una atractiva joven de pelo azul y permanente ceño fruncido, se empezaron a oír los gritos que le dispensaba el comisario a Milton.  
  
- Vaya, vaya. Parece que el sargento no va a salir bien librado de esta, ¿no crees, Reena?  
  
- Ojalá no. Podrían echarlo, ¿no crees?. Así dejaríamos de soportarlo- preguntó maliciosamente Reena.  
  
- ¿Tratando de arruinar la vida de otra persona, Zeros?- preguntó, sin dejar de escribir a máquina, Sherra.  
  
- ¿A... a qué te refieres, Sherra?  
  
- Bah, déjalo. Total, para lo que te importa.  
  
- ¿Todavía estás cabreada por haber cortado lo nuestro, Sherra?  
  
- ¡Ni por asomo!- exclamó, furiosa, Sherra- ¡Lo dejamos por acuerdo mutuo! ¡Ya no te aguantaba a ti ni a tu estúpido infantilismo! ¡El haberte dejado ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida!  
  
- Bueno, pues entonces, no queda nada más que decir, cariño.  
  
- No me llames cariño, mamón.  
  
- Así me gusta, tan cálida y afectuosa como de costumbre.  
  
La puerta del despacho se abrió. En ella se encontraba Filia, con una notoria cara de sorprendida. Obviamente, no se esperaba encontrar todavía a Reena y a Zeros.  
  
- Oh... Estáis aquí...  
  
Un ominoso silencio cubrió la sala, roto únicamente por los tecleos de la máquina de escribir de Sherra.  
  
Como si lo hubieran decidido al unísono, Reena y Filia rompieron el silencio reinante.  
  
- Reena, perdona que...  
  
- Filia, perdona que...  
  
Ambas se miraron, y sonrieron. Dejando de lado dónde estaban, se abrazaron como solo unas verdaderas amigas lo harían.  
  
- Reena, perdóname. Yo... yo no debería haberte echado la bronca. No soy quien para hacerlo. Tenías razón, yo...  
  
- No, quien no debería haberse comportado como una borde tendría que haber sido yo. Si me echaste la bronca es porque te preocupas por mí. Y... saber que hay alguien que se preocupa por mí... es algo que me alegra mucho...  
  
- Gracias, Reena.  
  
- No, gracias a ti, Filia.  
  
Unas palmadas interrumpieron la tierna escena.  
  
- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo! Una conmovedora interpretación, queridas.- Zeros estaba partiéndose de la risa- ¡De aquí a Hollywood solo hay un paso! ¿Tú que opinas, Sherra?  
  
A causa de la escenita que habían montado Reena y Filia, hasta Sherra había dejado de escribir, mirándolas con cara asombrada.  
  
- Buaj. Sé que los perritos calientes de la cafetería no son una maravilla, pero no es cuestión de desperdiciarlos provocando el vómito de esa manera.- dijo sarcásticamente Sherra.  
  
- ¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! ¿La habéis oído? Os puedo asegurar que os podéis fiar de ella, sus juicios suelen ser muy acertados- Zeros pasó sus brazos por encima del hombro de Reena y Filia, que aún estaban rojas de la vergüenza- ¡Y como recompensa, os invito a comer!  
  
- O-oye, Zeros, espera... Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer...-intentó justificar Filia.  
  
- Nada, nada, queda mucho hasta la autopsia, y quiero invitar a mis Poirot preferidas a comer. Y, que demonios, hace muchas horas que no me meto conmigo, mi pequeña Filia. Tengo ganas de entretenerme un rato- comentó pícaramente Zeros mientras llevaba a Reena y a Filia a la puerta.  
  
Filia frunció el ceño, y se dispuso a contestar a Zeros. Era agradable comprobar que volvía ser la misma después de haberse perdonado mutuamente, pensó Reena.  
  
Mientras salían por la puerta, Sherra miró el trasero de Zeros con nostalgia. A veces, lo más sabroso era lo menos saludable para nosotros. Suspiró, y continuó tecleando en la máquina de escribir.  
  
¡Bien! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? En fin, durante mucho tiempo estuve bastante bloqueado ("ya pudiste estarlo para tardar seis meses para acabarlo, cacho vago"- Conciencia de Raven) Estoooo, si... como iba diciendo, me bloquee, y no sé si me ha salido bien (creo que si, pero a mitad de capítulo me empezaron a surgir dudas). En este capítulo no había apenas acción, y originalmente, era mucho más largo, pero al final decidí cortar antes y dejar un trozo para el siguiente. Bueno, resolved mis dudas poniendo reviews, plis. Y otra cosa; como vi que mi anterior fic ("Descubriendo a Zeros") no tuvo mucha audiencia (dos reviews... en fin), voy a hacer un pequeño concurso. Buscad TODOS los guiños cinéfilos/animeros/subculturales que podáis encontrar, y mandádmelos en una lista vía e-mail. El que más encuentre (o, en el improbable caso de que los encontréis todos, pero ya digo que eso es pura hipótesis ^_^), merecerá un reconocimiento en el próximo capítulo de mi fic, e intentaré convencer a Karoru, la webmistress del altar de Zeros, para que os dé un pequeño diploma como los que da a los que ganan su Reto del Mes. Bueno, esperaré vuestras cartas. Y, os puedo asegurar, que es más difícil de lo que parece...  
  
"hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos..."  
  
Antonio Jarreta Blasco, Raven. 


	4. La Pista, Segunda Parte

The sins of the Father Un Fanfic de Slayers, por Raven 

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Ya ves, un año para escribir 30 paginillas de nada. He tardado casi lo mismo que la última vez en actualizar. Como esto siga así , no acabo en tres años. Mas me vale recargarme las pilas.

Pasemos ahora a comentar los reviews que muy amablemente me habéis dejado:

Aredhel Alcarin: Gracias por tus elogios, y me alegro de que mi fic te gustara. Por lo de la review de Descubriendo a Zeros no te preocupes, que con que me digas aquí que te gustó, me conformo (aunque si me dijeras algun aspecto a mejorar no estaría nada mal). En cuanto a lo de Gaudy asesino.... ahhhh, misterio...

Gaby (Hyatt): Sip, lo de Poirot va por el personaje creado por Ágata Christie. En cuanto lo del asesino... ¡anda que no queda!

Amber: Non ti preocupare por la review del anterior chapi, Amber. Ya ves que en este chapi has puesto una y bien larga. Me alegro que te guste el capi, (aunque te agradecería que me pusieras cosas a mejorar, plis- y eso va por todos los reviewers). Observo que no te gusta Milton... bueno, no te preocupes que no va a salir bien parado de esta. Espero que en este capítulo veas que la investigación avanza, aunque sea un poquito (la verdad es que hasta a mi me parecía que se estaba quedando todo muy estancado- pero claro, con la lluvia que hay en la ciudad no se pueden recoger muchas pruebas...) Y no te preocupes, que no faltaran periodistas carroñeros avidos de sangre y muerte, pero no todavía. Y si, los guiños me referia al de Zeros. Pero ya da igual, la verdad T.T

Alpha Jack: La verdad es que dejé la lectura de Ladrona hace tiempo. Ya te dije que no tenía ni idea de Gundam, y de Kenshin solo un poquito asi que no me enteraba de nada. Veo que mi sistema de fics con BSO incorporada ha dado resultado, aunque he visto que se consiguen los mismos resultados con Rammstein, Prodigy o Nine Inch Nais. Por cierto, suerte que tenéis, porque el Silent Hill 4 aquí no salió hasta Octubre.

Zelas: Sabes que me alegra mucho que pongas comentarios a mis fics, aunque luego lo comentemos por el MSN. En cuanto a lo que has dicho: primero, si te fijas, en los thrillers americanos las comisarías simpre son viejas y polvorientas, así que el ambiente tendría que ser tal que así; segundo, no a Milton no le va a ocurrir eso, solo que todavía no sé qué hacer con él.

Marie Shinomori: Si, digamos que me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con lo obsceno, lo grotesco, lo oscuro y lo siniestro. No sé por qué., Y si, el encuentro de reena y Zel tiene que ver con eso. Me gusta planificar y poner significados ocultos a las cosas. No, Gaudy no saldrá mucho. Al no tener que ver con la investigación, sus apariciones se limitarán al ámbito de lo privado entre Reena y él. No me ofendo por lo del Reena/Zel, pero ya te advierto que no habrá; digamos que soy bastante clasicote para las parejas (bueno, en Naruto tengo unas cuantas ideas un poco locas sobre parejas inverosímiles, pero para Slayers, no). Y no no he leído ningún capítulo por encima del seis de "El Reemplazo", lo que es unapena, porque es el mejor fic de Slayers en español.

Elena: Bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente chapi. Disfrútalo

Yio- chan: Gracias por la idea, pero no, no creo que la introduzca. Aunque tal vez si, nunca se sabe. De todas formas, gracias.

Los avisos de siempre: Slayers no me pertenece, leed el fic escuchando bandas de rock industrial como Linkin Park, Rammstein o Nine Inch Nails, no saquéis los brazos por las ventanillas... lo de siempre. Disfrutad del fic!

La pista, segunda parte 

13:00 horas de la tarde.

La hora en la que los ratones bailan y los gatos recuentan el dinero que han ganado por la mañana.

Cientos de pequeñas hormiguitas se amontonan en los mugrientos autoservicios de las cafeterías de sus anodinos trabajos para degustar durante unos minutos la libertad de no tener que estar apretando clavijas eternamente en una cadena de montaje ni tener que escribir soporíferos informes sobre el saneamiento económico de una aséptica oficina. Una mera ilusión, pero no por ello menos hermosa. Y embaucadora.

Tres figuras cruzaban la calle bajo la densa lluvia en la calle Woodward, dirigiéndose a un añejo restaurante de piso bajo que parecía recién sacado de las películas protagonizadas por Elvis Presley en los años 50. Al traspasar sus puertas, la habitual caterva de camioneros, policías- que venían a causa de la cercanía con la comisaría- y limpiadores de la empresa de limpieza de la esquina atestaba el bar. Como en las películas.

- ¡Maldita lluvia! ¿Es que en esta ciudad nunca para de llover?- exclamó airada Reena.

- Pues, espera, que según el hombre del tiempo, llegan aún más lluvias. Estando a mitad de Octubre, es lógico que las lluvias empiecen a acrecentarse...

- Sois unas sosas, chicas. Con lo hermoso que es ver caer la lluvia tras los cristales empañados de una ventana...

- ¡Vaya, parece que Zeros nos ha salido romántico!- exclamó en tono de broma, Reena. Filia se limitó a torcer los labios.

- Cualquiera capaz de apreciar la belleza de una mujer, puede apreciar la belleza que existe en el mundo, mi pequeña Reena. Venga, sentémonos y pidamos nuestra comida. No sé vosotras, pero yo estoy hambriento.

Se sentaron en un ajado sillón que imitaba al cuero, situado en los laterales de una mesa llena de lamparones. Nada más aposentarse en su asiento, una envejecida y obesa camarera, con la cara avinagrada por los años de trabajo ingrato surgió de un punto indefinido de la cocina para tomarles nota.

- ¿Qué va a ser?- fue su escueto comentario.

- ¿Qué tienen?- preguntó Reena.

- Comida- respondió la camarera.

- Oiga, ¿hace mucho que perdió la ilusión por su trabajo?

- Pse, hace treinta años, día más, día menos.

- Lucille, se buena, y traenos una ensalada, una hamburguesa completa con patatas y una de merluza rebozada. Y sigue manteniendo esa radiante sonrisa que te caracteriza, que atrae a mucha clientela.- Zeros había decidido intervenir antes de que Reena acabara la discusión como solía hacer.

- Vete a la mierda, Metallium.- La camarera se limitó a fruncir aún más su ya de por sí arrugado ceño y volver a la cocina.

Cuando se fue, Filia y Reena se volvieron a Zeros, con miradas inquisitivas en sus caras.

- ¿Cómo sabías qué queríamos para comer?

- ¿Conoces a esa imbécil?

- ¿De quién ha sido la idea de venir aquí?

- ¿Has visto cómo me ha tratado esa foca?

- ¡Chicas! Chicas, tranquilizaos. Disfrutad de la comida. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, la comida aquí es bastante decente. Y no hagáis más preguntas. Al mago nunca se le pregunta como ha hecho el truco al acabar la función.

Les llevó cinco minutos esperar por su platos. La camarera dejó los platos aún humeantes y se volvió a la cocina. En ese lapso de tiempo habían permanecido callados como tumbas.

Fue Zeros quien rompió el hielo.

- ¿Qué opináis del caso?

Las dos amigas cruzaron una mirada

- Zeros, estamos comiendo.

- ¿Y qué? Por Dios, no me diréis que sois de esas a las que les da asco tener conversaciones truculentas a la hora de la comida, ¿no? Que trabajáis en Homicidios, chicas.

Reena suspiró.

- En fin, Señor Me Gustan Las Películas Gore, ¿qué quieres decir?

- Me refiero a: ¿qué opináis del caso? ¿Qué impresiones os causa?

- Pueeeeeesssss...

- Me asquea- respondió Filia.

- Hombre Filia, no exageres...

- No, Reena. Lo digo en serio. Hay algo... antinatural aquí. Algo no está bien con estos asesinatos. Cuando llegué a la escena del crimen me dio un vuelco al estómago.

- Je, eso tampoco es tan extraño si tenemos en cuenta que tu programa preferido es "La casa de la pradera"- Antes de que Filia le replicara, Zeros continuó su disertación- Pero, si, tienes razón, algo huele mal en estos asesinatos. Esto tiene pinta de ser solo el comienzo. Tiene pinta de que nos encontramos ante un asesino en serie. Y no solo eso, sino que tiene varios detalles curiosos. Perturbadores, diría yo.

- ¿Qué detalles?

- Primero, el hecho de que el asesinato tenga pinta de ser un ritual. Eso no es algo que tenga por qué ser raro... los asesinatos en serie tienen un fuerte componente ritualístico, es algo inherente al propio asesinato. Es más, el ritual es una manera de expresar el desequilibrio mental que existe en la psique del asesino. Sin embargo, los rituales de los asesinatos en serie son completamente personales, algo solo entendible por otro loco.

- ¿Como las transmisiones de radiofrecuencia?

- Eeeeehhh... si, más o menos. Bueno, como decía, las razones de las mutilaciones de un asesino en serie, solo las conoce el propio asesino. Sin embargo, esta vez era obvio que se trataba de un ritual. Dibujos parachungos en el suelo, el cadáver con partes vitales arrancadas de su cuerpo, colgado boca abajo en plan Carta del Tarot.... eso evidencia algo. Creo que Phil tiene razón. El asesino intenta conseguir algo con estos asesinatos. Obviamente- continuó, con una sonrisa en la boca- ese "algo", ya sea invocar a un horrible y blasfemo dios de las profundidades del espacio, o conseguir que sus calzoncillos se convierten en lingotes de oro, no debería preocuparnos. Ciñámonos a los hechos y dejemos las supersticiones a las viejas que dan donaciones a los telepredicadores.

Zeros interrumpió su disertación para coger una ganchada de lechuga y cebolla chorreantes de aceite y vinagre.

- Mmmmm... ¡Delicioso! La verdad es que si no fuera por el servicio- no te ofendas, Lucille- vendría a comer todos los días aquí. ¡La ensalada está de muerte!

Reena y Filia no probaban bocado de sus platos.

- ¿Qué os pasa, chicas? ¿No os gusta la comida?

- Zeros... has dicho que había varias cosas acerca del caso que te habían resultado perturbadoras, ¿no?

- ¡Oh! Si, veamos... – Zeros pronto se olvidó de la repentina falta de apetito de sus amigas. Hablando de su trabajo se hallaba en su salsa.- Bueno, tenemos cosas como el que dejara el cadáver tan a la vista, lo poco afilado que parecía el cuchillo, juzgando por los cortes, el poco interés que parecía en tener por llamar la atención de la policía...

- ¿Llamar nuestra atención? ¿Para que querría hacer eso?

- Mi querida Filia, hay que pensar que la mente de un asesino en serie se debate entre dos polos opuestos. Por lo general, un asesino en serie se construye en una infancia con circunstancias que se salen de lo normal. Tal vez fue criado en un ambiente de extremismo religioso. Tal vez su padre decidía emborracharse y darle una paliza, o violarle, cada vez que llegaba a casa por la noche. O tal vez mami quería tener una niña y vestía al pequeño Howard con vestidos de florecitas. La cuestión es que un día su mente saltó y decidió liquidar a esas molestas prostitutas, que tenían la culpa de que su padre se hubiera largado de casa- obviamente, todas tenían la culpa- o a esos negros que habían invadido el país, o algo. Tras eso, su modus operandi depende de sus características psicológicas. Puede que sus asesinatos se limiten a un grupo social determinado. Puede que sus víctimas potenciales se releguen a unas ciertas características físicas. Puede que cierto sentimiento de culpa empuje al asesino a dejarse atrapar inconscientemente por la policía. O puede que, al ver que la policía es incapaz de atraparlo, se crezca y realice esos famosos "juegos de inteligencia" que tanto juego han dado en el cine para demostrar sus superioridad intelectual frente a la de la policía.

- Vale. ¿Y qué quieres decirnos con este rollo?

- Quiero decir que un asesino en serie habría intentado llamarnos mas la atención. No sé, algo para reírse de nosotros. Una carta. Algo.

- ¿Y el papelito que encontré en la alcantarilla? ¿No podría ser eso alguna forma de llamar nuestra atención?

- No, no lo creo. Parecía más alguna clase de aviso. Más bien, alguna clase de "cartel informativo". "Esta es la victima número 1", parece querer decir.

- Lo que quiere decir...

- Habrá mas muertos. Esto es solo el principio.

Cuando dejaron el restaurante, la hamburguesa de Reena seguía intacta en el plato.

Una aburrida espera. Esperar a unos análisis de ADN, a obtener algún testigo, a unas negociaciones entre abogados... esperar, esperar y esperar.

La paciencia era una buena amiga de los policías.

Fuera de la sala de autopsias, el aburrimiento acompañaba a Reena y a los demás. Reena se desperezó lentamente, removiendo la modorra de su cuerpo.

- Diossssssss... qué aburrido es todo esto. ¡Odio las esperas!

- Tómatelo con calma, Reena. La espera es una parte fundamental de nuestro trabajo.

-¡Ya, pero eso no quiere decir que sea menos aburrido! ¡Joder, como odio esperar! ¡Lo mío es moverme, investigar, la acción, no estar sentada en la oficina esperando a un estúpido doctor realice una estúpida autopsia!

- Serías una mala jugadora de ajedrez, Reenita...- aseveró Zeros, con su eterna sonrisa en la cara.

- Eres insoportable, Zeros.

- Reena, aunque me cueste admitirlo, creo que Zeros tiene razón. Esta clase de cosas nos enseñan a ser más pacientes, y eso es una manera de fortalecernos.

- Bien dicho, Filia. Creo que esto puede ser el comienzo de una gran amistad.

- Ja, ja- respondió Filia- Qué ingenioso, Humphrey.

- Viniendo de ti, eso es casi medio cumplido, mi querida Filia.

Durante un momento, el silencio cubrió el pasillo, solo roto por el sonido de las máquinas de escribir en la lejanía

- ¿Haréis algo esta noche?- preguntó súbitamente Reena.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si haréis algo esta noche.

- Puesssss... - La pregunta les había pillado con la guardia baja.

- Yo no había... Espera... creo que me iré un rato a la discoteca. Para... Aliviar tensiones, y... eso.- respondió Filia

- Bueno, pues, yo, esta noche, tengo un deber ineludible. Algo, mmm, muy importante. De una importancia... ¿cómo lo diría?, vital. Si, esa es la palabra.- respondió a su vez Zeros.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y como se llama ese deber ineludible?- replicó con sarcasmo Filia.

- Mmmmm... Kyra Banks, creo. Morena, bajita, sonrisa deslumbrante, curvas de vértigo... es un ángel. Nos conocimos en el bar de Willy, y el amor surgió dentro de esas mugrientas paredes costrosas de vómito y fluidos corporales.

La cara de Zeros rebosaba felicidad. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos sobre la cita que iba tener esa misma noche.

- ¿El amor? ¿No te referirás a esa sobrecarga de testosterona y hormonas diversas que te afecta de tanto en tanto, no?

- ¿Qué te pasa, Filia? ¿Celosa de que yo tenga tanto éxito con miembros de mi sexo opuesto?- replicó Zeros con sus labios curvados en una ladina sonrisa.

La faz de Filia adquirió un subido tono escarlata.

- ¿Cómo... cómo te atreves? ¡De lo que estoy harta es de que trates a las mujeres como si fueran objetos, meros juguetes para que el señorito descargue su tensión y sus problemas, sin preocuparse de los sentimientos ni de los pensamientos de la mujer a la que se está tirando! ¡Eso es lo que me cabrea!

- ¿Cómo? ¡Hay que joderse!- Ahora era el turno de Zeros para sentirse indignado- Soy caballeroso con ellas, trato de comportarme lo mas galantemente posible. Les preparo la mejor cena que puedo. Trato de que se diviertan, tanto en la cama como fuera de ella. Dejo muy claro que es temporal, que no estoy interesado en relaciones duraderas. ¡Y aún me dices que no trate a las mujeres como objetos!- Zeros se reclinó en su asiento- Además, tu qué te sabes, si nunca has tenido una cita conmigo. Ni con ningún otro hombre, creo.- añadió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- inquirió Filia.

- Nada- se apresuró a contestar Zeros.

Dejaron de discutir, pero la tensión en el ambiente permaneció.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu plan para esta noche, Reena?- preguntó Filia, con la cara aún crispada por la indignación.

- ¿Yo? Pues... no sé... lo mas seguro es que me vaya por ahí, dar un paseo, desahogar las tensiones, algo. Tal vez incluso me deje caer por un bar, tal vez...

Lo cual era mentira, como bien sabía Reena. Su vida social era equiparable a la de un cangrejo ermitaño. Muy posiblemente, esa noche, tras llegar a casa, se prepararía un magro tentempié, y se pondría a ver la televisión al lado de su gata. Al igual que la noche anterior, y las centenares antes que esa.

El silencio volvió a cubrir el pasillo, desaparecidas las ganas de establecer una conversación. Pero esta vez ni el claqueteo de las máquinas de escribir en la lejanía servía para atenuarlo.

Dos voces se acercaron por el pasillo hacia la sala de autopsias. La primera, fría y ligeramente áspera, les era bien conocida: se trataba de Zelgadis. La otra, no por más jovial y cantarina les era menos reconocible: pertenecía a Ameria, la joven ayudante de Zeros, y novia de Zelgadis.

-... no, Ameria, no pienso hacerlo. Ni loco. Todavía tengo mi dignidad.

- Pero, Zelgadis, se trata de un acto meramente simbólico... Si solo es para recaudar fondos para los niños huérfanos...

- Venga, Ameria, que lo de "recaudar fondos para los niños huérfanos" está muy visto. Que esto no es una novela cutre de las que venden en las papelerías de los aeropuertos.

- Halaaaaa, porfaaaaaa, hazlo por mi, cariiiiii...- Ameria cambió rápidamente su expresión por una de cordero degollado, buscando convencer a Zelgadis por medio de un ataque a su sensibilidad.

No funcionó.

- Ameria, he dicho que no. Y es mi última palabra.

- Jo, eres un insensible. A ver que les digo yo ahora a los niños del orfanato ahora que se han quedado sin Conejo de Pascua...

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Hay cientos de personas que les gustaría vestirse de Conejo de Pascua para alegrar a unos insoportables niñatos! ¡Lo que pasa es que a ti te da morbo verme vestido de conejito!

- Hombres. Siempre pensando en lo mismo... ¡Oh! ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal os va?

Ameria Saillune. Hija del comisario Phillionel Saillune. Novata número uno de su promoción. Graduada con honores en la Academia de la Policía. Eso es lo que su expediente podría decir. Sin embargo, la persona que se hallaba ante Reena era mucho más que eso.

Para empezar, su cara. Era luminosa. Brillaba con luz propia. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante, y su energía parecía que nunca acababa. Era un auténtico torbellino, consagrado a ayudar a los demás, indiferente a la animadversión con la que la trataba el mundo. Militante de cuantas asociaciones benéficas tuviera al alcance, su ingenuidad y su actitud, a veces irritantemente infantil, sacaban de sus casillas de vez en cuando a Reena. Sin embargo, ella la prefería así, alegre e ingenua. No quería verla tan amargada y cínica como ella misma. Todavía se preguntaba como podría haber escogido como pareja a alguien tan siniestro como Zelgadis.

-Pse- respondió Zeros.

-Pse- respondió Filia.

-Pse- respondió, a su vez, Reena.

- Vaya, qué caras más largas- Ameria frunció el ceño con disconformidad- ¿Habéis discutido, o algo?

Nadie respondió a su pregunta, como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia que no mereciera la pena ni gastar saliva en pronunciarla.

- Bueno- continuó Ameria, sin amilanarse por las frías miradas que entrecruzaban sus amigos- pues os voy a dar una noticia que seguro que hará que alegréis la cara.- Ameria dejó un momento de pausa para aumentar el impacto de su revelación- ¡Zelgadis y yo nos vamos a casar!

La noticia recibió al atención esperada. Reena y Filia prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre la futura novia, con cara de incredulidad, e incluso Zeros, habitualmente sardónico con esta clase de temas, se giró con una expresión interrogativa en su rostro.

- ¿En serio? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¡Quiero saberlo todo con pelos y señales! Supongo que habrá sido Zelgadis quien se haya declarado, ¿no? Que es lo que corresponde, vamos...

- ¡Pues ahora que lo dices resultó ser algo curiosísmo! Resulta que íbamos el otro día por la feria, cuando...

- Ameria, por favor, no les cuentes lo que pasó. Que me da mucha vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no, Zelgadis? Si fue la mar de romántico...

- Ya, pero no quiero que lo cuentes. Por favor, Ameria, que eso quede entre nosotros.

- Bueno, como quieras, cariño. Lo que sea por mi hombre especial.

Ameria le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, y posó su cabeza en el hombro de Zelgadis, que se aprestó a cubrirla con su brazo con un gesto protector. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Reena y Filia vieron sonreír de felicidad a Zelgadis

Antes de que la magia del momento hiciera que la pareja de enamorados olvidaran la conversación que estaban llevando, Filia preguntó a Ameria:

- ¿Cuándo será la boda? Estaremos invitadas, supongo.

- Por supuesto que estaréis invitadas, chicas ¡Faltaría más!

- ¿Invitadas?- se rió sarcásticamente Zelgadis- Ha invitado ya a medio Departamento, como para no invitaros a vosotras.

- Y en cuanto a cuándo va a ser, pues todavía no lo sabemos. Acabamos de declararnos, y queremos tomarnos las cosas con calma. No queremos una boda rápida y olvidable. Queremos que sea algo perfecto. Algo que recordemos toda nuestra vida. Un nomeolvides perpetuo en nuestros álbumes de fotos. Un...

Mientras Ameria seguía encadenando elaborados- y empalagosos- adjetivos para describir como iba a ser su enlace con Zelgadis, Zeros aprovechaba para bromear con el futuro marido, y Filia escuchaba absorta todo lo que decía Ameria, Reena se sintió feliz, al ver a sus amigos igualmente felices. Y un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza.

"¿Qué he hecho con mi vida?"

Espera. Yo no quería pensar eso. Estaba pensando en lo feliz que me sentía al ver alegres de nuevo a mis amigos.

"¿Qué he hecho con mi vida?" El pensamiento se repetía machacona, ininterrumpidamente.

He llegado a ser lo que quería. ¿Te parece poco?

No tienes a nadie. Estás anclada en un puesto sin futuro, y no haces nada por remediarlo.

Me robaron el ascenso. Milton, ese cerdo, esa bola de sebo inmunda...

Pero no has hecho nada para recuperar lo que es tuyo. Eres una cobarde, preocupada por lo que podrían hacer o decir tus superiores. Y no tienes a nadie.

Tengo a mis amigos.

Mira a Ameria.

¿Crees que ella se consideraría sola?

¿Crees que se consideraría desdichada?

¿Crees que ella necesita depender de sus amigos?

Mirate a ti.

Eres más vieja que Ameria. Tienes casi treinta años. Y tu única pareja estable es tu gata.

Oh, Dios, ¿por qué me torturo de estas maneras? ¿Por qué?

Resistir ante la adversidad nos hace más fuertes.

Solo quiero que alguien me ame.

Nos hace más duros.

Solo quiero cariño.

Papaíto era cariñoso

¿Cómo?

¿Lo recuerdas?

no, no lo recuerdo...

¿Lo recuerdas?

No lo quiero recordar.

¿Lo recuerdas?

¡NO QUIERO RECORDAR! ¡QUIERO OLVIDAR! ¡OLVÍDAME!

La voz desapareció. Y fue sustituida por la figura alta y delgaducha, casi pellejuda, de un joven de pelo negro y agreste enfundado en una bata blanca.

-Soy el doctor Dynast Grauscherra. Perdón por la espera.

La sala de autopsias era una pequeña y fría habitación flanqueada por filas de depósitos congeladores, en los que se guardaban los cadáveres que llegaban por diversas causas a la comisaría de la calle Woodward. La aséptica limpieza que se realizaba periódicamente en la sala, no podía ocultar el hedor de la muerte, que contaminaba con su presencia cada rincón de la habitación.

- ¿Van a estar todos presentes en la operación?- preguntó ásperamente el doctor. La sutileza no era su cualidad predominante.

- Esa era la intención, doctor. Espero que no le resulte una molestia para su labor.- respondió cordialmente Zeros.

En una cara como la del doctor Grauscherra, que parecía haber sido tallada en granito virgen, hasta la más leve variación en la posición de sus músculos faciales era indicativa de su estado de ánimo. Un leve entornar de ojos, una sutil frunción de sus afilados labios, era suficiente para ver que no hallaba de su agrado contar con tantos espectadores en su sesión diaria de despiece.

- En fin. Espero que sepan dejarme hacer mi trabajo y se mantengan callladitos y al margen. Si son incapaces de hacer algo tan sencillo la puerta se halla a sus espaldas.

Reena frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

- Bien.- concluyó Grauscherra- Y si hay algún fumador en la sala, le agradecería que dejara su suicidio a plazos para otro momento.- Nadie hizo ni dijo nada. La habitación ejercía una extraña influencia sobre los presentes. –Bien.- se limitó a repetir el doctor.

Tras colocarse la mascarilla y dejar a mano sus bruñidos instrumentos de trabajo, Dynast activó el micrófono que registraría todos los pormenores de la operación.

"Aquí el doctor Dynast Grauscherra ante el caso de homicidio número 25046-09278, encontrado en la esquina de Jackson con Bellevue colgado de los pies en una farola. Me acompañan el Teniente de la división científica Zeros Metallium, los inspectores de la división científica Zelgadiss Graywords y Ameria Saillune y las Detectives Reena Inverse y Filia Ul Copt. El cuerpo que se halla ante mi se trata el de un varón caucásico de unos 35 años, 95 kilos de peso y 1,70 metros de altura. Estos datos son aproximados, ya que la cabeza del individuo ha sido sustraída y no se hallaba en la escena del crimen. Su identidad es desconocida, a la espera de conocerse los resultados de las pruebas de huellas dactilares.

"Una revisión superficial del cuerpo revela dos heridas importantes: una, que se dirige desde la base del esternón a la región púbica, de una longitud de 30 centímetros, y otra que sigue la circunferencia del cuello y ha provocado la separación de la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. En los tobillos y en las muñecas se pueden observar unas tumefacciones causadas por la presión que ejercía la cuerda. Al parecer, el cadáver fue colgado de la farola antes de producirse el fallecimiento. No se observan más señales de interés en el cuerpo.

"Un vistazo más cercano a las heridas permite decir que el objeto que produjo las heridas era extremadamente cortante, por la limpieza y fineza de las incisiones. Posiblemente se tratara de instrumental médico, un bisturí o un escalpelo, no sabría decirlo con precisión. Para la separación de la cabeza del cuerpo, procedió con el instrumental hasta llegar a la columna vertebral y una vez allí, partió el hueso a golpes. Con un objeto contundente y romo, por lo que parece.

"Vaya, qué curioso. Se encuentran unos grumos granulosos pegados a las vértebras cervicales. A ver qué son... Mmmmm, parece tratarse de algún mineral de alguna clase. Por su color, diría que se trata de astillas de granito.

"La herida del abdomen. Cruza toda la zona blanda del vientre, y reúne las características de la herida del cuello. Se observan ciertos desgarros de tejido por la zona media de la herida, realizados por causas desconocidas.

"Ah, por lo que parece la sangre empezó a coagular fuera de los vasos sanguíneos. Así que la herida del abdomen es ante mortem.

"Bien, procedamos a la apertura de la caja torácica. Veamos...

"El estado de los órganos internos es deplorable. Pulmones destrozados, rotura de tejidos por todas partes. Parece como si le hubieran introducido un palo por la herida y hubieran removido el interior. Mientras la víctima seguía viva.

"Parece que no era un palo. Falta el corazón, que lo más probable es que sea el que encontraron bajo el cuerpo. Las venas y las arterias no están cortadas, sino que están rasgadas. Así que parece que el asesino introdujo su mano por la herida, serpenteó por todos los órganos internos, y arrancó el corazón de su posición. Esto indica un alto grado de conocimiento de anatomía. Desde luego, ese hijo de puta sabía lo que se hacía.

"No se observa ninguna otra irregularidad remarcable. Los análisis de sangre nos dirán más cosas.

"Espera... Hay una fibras pegadas en un pulmón. Si, son fibras de tejido. Las archivaremos como prueba.

"Ah, parece que acaban de traer las radiografías. Mmmmm... existe un punto negro incrustado en el fémur de la pierna izquierda. Joder, pero si es una bala. Bueno, esto facilitará su identificación. Dudo que haya muchos caucásicos de un metro setenta de 95 kilos de peso en los archivos con una bala en la pierna.

"Bueno, en realidad hay más de 5.000, doctor.

"Gracias por su interesantísima aportación, señor Graywords. Ahora, cállese, si no le importa.

"Parece que no hay nada más remarcable que mencionar. No, espera, si hay algo...

"En la herida del abdomen parece haber algo clavado. Veamos qué es... Se trata de una escama... ¡una escama de jade! ¿Qué narices hace esta mierda aquí? La única posibilidad que se me ocurre es que el cuchillo estuviera hecho de jade.

"Perdone doctor, una pregunta: ¿cómo es posible que el cuchillo esté hecho de jade?

"En fin, señorita Ul Copt... Como parece desconocerlo, le comunicaré que el jade es uno de los materiales más cortantes del mundo. Los antiguos aztecas fabricaban sus espadas a partir de este material. Incluso el filo de los bisturís se realiza actualmente con jade.

"¿Y no puede ser que estuviera utilizando un bisturí y se desprendiera el filo?

"No. Esta escama es demasiado grande como para venir de un bisturí. Tiene que provenir de un cuchillo.

"Eso es todo por hoy, señores. Y otra cosa, espero que pillen pronto a ese tipo. Ver destrozos de esta magnitud acojona. Pero aún acojona más el saber que hay gente por ahí capaz de hacerlos."

Las horas transcurrieron, y el sol declinó su majestuosa vigilia de los cielos con calculada tranquilidad. Quien no declinaba su acción era la lluvia que calaba hasta el último centímetro de los habitantes de la ciudad. Había quien decía que la intensidad y profusión de la lluvia empapaba incluso a las almas de la gente a la que azotaba con cansina indiferencia. Y así, mientras las sombras se alargaban en los callejones, y los demonios se despertaban para atormentar los sueños de la ciudad, cayó la noche.

Reena maldecía por lo bajo mientras cruzaba las puertas de la comisaría. Eran las nueve de la noche, y hacía 17 horas que no dormía. También se arrepentía en ese momento de no haber probado bocado de la comida; sus tripas estaban rugiendo al son de una marcha militar. Por si fuera poco, desde el final de la autopsia- que afortunadamente solo había durado dos horas- habían pasado casi tres horas rellenando papeleo, discutiendo en la oficina de Phil sobre como seguir la investigación y fumando como unos carreteros para poder tranquilizarse un poco mientras rellenaban pila tras pila de inútiles papelotes. Tras el sofoco de la horrible tarde encerrada en el vetusto edificio aromatizado con el polvo de los expedientes y el olor a nicotina rancia, el aire de la calle, aunque cargado por la humedad que traía la lluvia, resultaba refrescante y casi hasta estimulante. Miró hacia el cielo, un cielo negro y sin estrellas que esparcía lluvia por toda la ciudad, como un beatífico sacerdote impartiendo su bendición entre todos sus fieles. Emprendió el camino hacia su casa.

La investigación se hallaba en un punto muerto. Esa había sido la conclusión. A pesar de las declaraciones del mendigo, que habían dado un retrato robot al posible asesino, de las pistas encontradas en la autopsia acerca de cómo realizó el asesino su siniestra labor, a pesar de las huellas dactilares de la víctima, y del círculo de símbolos hallado bajo el cadáver, que ya había sido enviado al departamento de Antropología de la Universidad –aunque por la tendencia a divagar del encargado, Reena creía que les costaría encontrar los referentes de un dibujo que se hallaba tan borroso y deteriorado-, no habían hallado ningún dato que relacionara a una persona física determinada con la muerte de ese pobre hombre. Ninguna fibra de pelo, ni escama de piel, ni gota de sangre. Nada. Solo un cacho de tela. Si no fuera por ese pequeño trozo de tejido, lo mismo podría haberse tratado de un suicidio, que la policía no podría haber demostrado lo contrario. Sin una cara que arrestar, todo este trabajo se quedaba en agua de borrajas.

No se había dado cuenta, pensó, de lo mucho que le había afectado este asunto. No podía saber por qué. Se trataba de un caso de asesinato más. Si, era el asesinato más truculento que había visto, pero eso no tendría por qué constituir un problema. Tenía fama de tener mucho estómago entre el departamento. Estaba curtida en cientos de acciones policiales. No debería estremecerse ante el pensamiento en el caso, no debería sentir esa sensación electrizante recorriéndole el espinazo cada vez que se hablaba sobre ello. Había algo malo en este caso; era un presentimiento que tenía.

Tal vez había sido la violación que había sufrido. No existía otra palabra para describirlo: violación. La intromisión no permitida de un ser extraño en lo más íntimo de su ser, la perturbación de sus recuerdos, el reflote de aquellos que más odiaba recordar, que más deseaba olvidar, el terror inyectado como imagen y sonido. Recordar a su padre. No lo quería recordar. Que se consumiera en el punto oscuro de su memoria. Eso era lo que había sufrido, la más terrible de las experiencias. Ya no quedaba ni un gramo de la indefensión que había sentido cuando ocurrió; solo ira, rencor, deseos de venganza. Iba a hacer pagar a quien le hizo eso con creces. Se lo devolvería con intereses.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de recorrido, se fijo en la gente que caminaba bajo la lluvia. Personas cabizbajas, grises, que caminaban con rapidez para evitar la acción del agua que caía del cielo. Sin ninguna seña de identidad remarcable, sin nada que les distinguiese unos de otros. Sin embargo, Reena se preguntaba cuántos de ellos guardarían secretos en sus vidas. Reena los guardaba, así que por qué no el resto del mundo también. ¿Cuántas mujeres habrían matado a sus maridos para heredar todo el dinero de su cuenta corriente, o cobrar el seguro de vida? ¿Cuántos hombres habrían echado a los perros a sus amigos por una mujer, o por dinero, o por ambas cosas? ¿Cuánta gente estafaría, robaría, evadiría impuestos, se emborracharía y pegaría a su mujer

(o a sus hijos)

cuantos romperían familias y hogares, cuántos abandonarían a sus seres queridos, cuántos destruirían el medio ambiente, cuántos mentirían en aras de un "bien mayor", cuántos inculcarían odio y maldad en todo lo que crearan? Reena no lo sabía. Y no quería saberlo. Las cifras posiblemente asustarían. "What a Wonderful World", solía cantar Louis Armstrong. Qué razón tenía el cabrón, pensó cínicamente Reena.

Vio una cabellera rubia entre la multitud. Era totalmente inconfundible, a pesar de la distancia: pertenecía a Gaudy. Con un vuelco en el corazón, se deslizó rápidamente entre la gente hasta ponerse a su altura. Llamó al atención del rubio con naturalidad, disimulando la emoción que sentía.

- Ho... ¡Hola, Gaudy!

El rubio se volvió con curiosidad. La cara se le iluminó al ver quien le había llamado.

- ¡Ah, hola Reena! ¡No te había visto!

- Ya, claro, con toda esta gente...

Silencio.

- Y... ¿qué tal te va, Gaudy?- inquirió Reena.

- ¡Oh! Bien, muy bien. ¿Te acuerdas de hace unas horas de cuando nos han interrumpido porque había empezado un tiroteo? "Si," pensó Reena "y más le vale al que nos ha interrumpido que lo olvide rápido"- Bueno, pues al final hemos acabado atrapando a parte de la delegación que el cártel de Corominas tiene en la ciudad, y hemos intervenido unos cuantos cientos de kilos de coca que estaban a punto de llegar a las calles. ¿Te imaginas el daño que le hemos hecho al cártel? Media banda irá a la cárcel, y les hemos causado unas pérdidas de millones de dólares. ¡Es un gran día para nosotros!

Ya, claro. Cuando los abogados del cártel reciban un par de llamadas, los detenidos no tendrán que molestarse ni en dejar en custodia sus objetos personales. Y los grandes cargamentos de drogas tenían una curiosa tendencia a no quedar registrados en los albaranes de los de Pruebas. Pero, obviamente, no podía decirle eso, por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente.

- ¿Y tú qué tal?- preguntó Gaudy- Por lo que he oído tenéis un caso difícil entre manos.

- Si- respondió con desgana Reena. Precisamente de lo que menos tenía ganas de hablar ahora- Un cadáver hecho picadillo. Posiblemente un asesinato ritual. Una cosa muy fea.

- Buf, la verdad es que no me das ninguna envidia, Reena. Debes de ver cosas terribles en Homicidios.

. Por favor, dejemos el trabajo a un lado. Estoy harta de él. He tenido hoy suficiente material como para rellenar conversaciones truculentas para el resto de mis días, pero ahora lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa, prepararme la cena, e irme a la cama. Así que hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Tienes alguna noticia de tu madre?

- Si, está mejorando mucho del cáncer. Parece que los médicos tenían razón al aplicarle esa radioterapia.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Se supone que un médico es quien mejor debe saber lo que el conviene a un paciente, ¿no?

- Si, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- No confiaba mucho en la técnica esa.

- Gaudy, la radioterapia es el método más efectivo para luchar contra el cáncer que existe. ¿Por qué no te parecía bien que se la aplicaran a tu madre?

- Reena, te aplican radiación. ¿Sabes? Radiación. Eso te mata. Y en los tebeos de superhéroes te da poderes, pero eso es otra cosa.

- Claro, pero los rayos X también son radiactivos, y nadie se muere por hacerse unas radiografías- respondió con exasperación Reena.

- Vaya, ¿por qué te crees que nunca me he hecho radiografías? A saber los efectos que pueden tener. Una vez leí que la esperanza de vida de los que activaban las máquinas de rayos X bajaban un montón. ¡Así que no puede ser nada bueno!

- Pues entonces, ¿por qué accediste a que sometieran a tu madre a radioterapia, si tenías tan mal concepto de la radioterapia? Porque, vamos, yo no encuentro eso muy corriente.

- Reena, entre que mi madre se muera seguro, y que se cure con un método que a lo mejor la mata, prefiero lo primero. Que tampoco soy tan tonto, vamos.

Otro silencio. Reena observó a su compañero, su cara tranquila y confiada, ilusionada ante el futuro. Una cara inocente, como la de un niño. Una cara que adoraba ver todos los días y que constituía una de las pocas cosas que le alegraban y le permitían seguir adelante.

- ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos, Gaudy?- preguntó Reena.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora, Reena? Sabes muy bien que nos conocimos en la Academia.

- No sé. Tal vez la única manera de demostrar que estamos vivos es por nuestra memoria. Ver a tanta gente desconocida me hace pensar en la increíble casualidad que dos personas se conozcan y se lleven bien. Y la única manera que tengo de saber que todo eso ocurrió es mediante los recuerdos.

- Puf... no he entendido ni jota. ¡Eres demasiado profunda, Reena! Y creo que eso es lo que te hace estar tan triste siempre. Tendrías que sonreír más de vez en cuando, que no soporto verte así de tristona.

- ¡Pero si yo sonrío mucho!- replicó Reena con una sonrisa en la boca y dando un puñetazo amistoso a Gaudy.- Eres un exagerado, Gaudy. Cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que soy una depresiva en estado terminal.

- Así me gusta, la Reena de siempre.

Reena se pegó a su compañero y reposó su cabeza en su hombro- o al menos, lo más cerca que su reducida estatura le permitía. Gaudy, a su vez pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros con un gesto paternal. Así, por primera vez en todo el día, bajo la densa lluvia otoñal, Reena halló un remanso de paz que calmara a sus demonios personales. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta dela postura que habían adoptado, se separó violentamente con la cara enrojecida.

- ¿Qué te pasa Reena?

- ¿Pero es que no has visto como estábamos? ¡A saber lo que pensaría la gente viéndonos así!

- No lo entiendo. ¿Viéndonos... cómo? ¿Es que acaso estábamos haciendo algo malo?

- No, pero... Bah, déjalo. Total, a mi casa se va en esa dirección, no en la que llevamos ahora...

- ¡Ah, pues no hay problema! ¡Te acompaño hasta tu casa!

La misma cantinela de todos los días. Y la misma negativa que todos los días.

- Gaudy, no sabes lo que dices... Acompañarme hasta mi casa te haría andar tres cuartos de hora más. Eso es mucho tiempo.

No sabía ni siquiera por qué se seguía negando a que la acompañara a casa. Por alguna extraña razón, una parte de ella todavía se resistía a la entrada de Gaudy en su vida privada.

- ¡Bah! ¡Qué más da! ¡Una mujer no puede ir sola en estos barrios! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

- Por favor, Gaudy, no empecemos de nuevo, ¿vale? Estoy harta de oírte que las mujeres necesitan a alguien que las proteja y las cuide. Que ya soy suficientemente mayorcita como para defenderme sola.

- Eso ya lo sé, Reena. Eres muy dura, y muchas veces me lo has demostrado. Pero la tarea de un hombre es proteger a todos aquellos que ama. Sin ese objetivo, nuestra vida no tendría sentido.

- ¿A... a todos aquellos a los que ama?- repuso Reena con la cara de nuevo enrojecida.

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué pensabas, que no quiero a mi mejor amiga, o qué?- respondió Gaudy, sonriendo.

Reena se limitó a bajar la cabeza, avergonzada y un tanto decepcionada.

- Bueno, de acuerdo. Acompáñame a casa.

El resto del trayecto se desarrolló bajo el más absoluto silencio.

La residencia de Reena era de un gusto casi espartano. Cuando la adquirió, decidió decorarla siguiendo un patrón muy minimalista y funcional. Solo lo imprescindible: una nevera, un microondas, un hornillo. Una mesa con un par de sillas de madera. Una televisión, la cual se trataba del único lujo que se permitió, pues era una televisión panorámica de 35 pulgadas. Un sofá enfrente del televisor, un dormitorio con una cama y una mesilla donde apoyar el teléfono. Eso era todo. Nada de libros que acaparen todo el espacio de las estanterías; los únicos libros que tenía era los que usaba. Nada de cuadros de payasos tristes; las paredes se hallaban limpias e impolutas. Nada de decoraciones abstrusas e intrincadas. No las necesitaba. Nada de discos, ni minicadena, ni DVD, ni ordenador con ADSL. No escuchaba música, y el único ordenador que necesitaba para trabajar estaba en la oficina. En cuanto al DVD... bueno, últimamente había estado pensando en adquirirlo, pero consideraba que no merecía la pena gastarse el dinero en algo que apenas iba a disfrutar a causa del trabajo.

Su gata le recibió con los insistentes maullidos cotidianos, reclamando su ración diaria de comida industrial prensada. Era bueno llegar a casa y ver que alguien se alegraba de tu llegada, aunque solo fuera porque de ello dependía su suministro de comida.

- Toma, Luna. No te la comas toda de vez, que si no te empacharás.

Reena se despojó de las ropas mojadas que llevaba encima. Para andar por casa le bastaba con una enorme y vieja camiseta encima de su ropa interior, que se había mantenido seca pese a la densidad del aguacero. De esta manera, podía moverse con total libertad y comodidad por su pequeño feudo, como una reina totalmente omnipotente.

Media hora le costó hacer la cena. El hambre acumulado de todo un día sin comer atenazaba su sistema digestivo y haciéndole emitir sonidos guturales con bastante frecuencia. Así que preparó una cena pesada para rellenar su vacío estómago: una ensalada completa, un plato de espaguetis con salsa de tomate y cargados de carne, y una mousse de chocolate congelada. Todo ello regada con cantidades industriales de Coca- Cola.

Se acomodó ante la pantalla de su mastodóntico aparato de televisión, con su gata hecha un ovillo a su lado. Lo encendió con los carrillos ya repletos de cebolla y rodajas de tomate. Nada especialmente remarcable en la programación. Las típicas telenovelas lacrimógenas. Los mismos reality shows abominables. Una película que ya había cientos de veces. Un par de sitcoms infumables. Al menos todavía le quedaba como último recurso el canal de noticias 24 horas. Y allí estaba, allí se encontraba su caso. Un pequeño comentario prácticamente de pasada en el momento en el que la audiencia empezaba a declinar para irse a la cama. Asesinato cruento en Greenwich Village. Policía esforzándose para atrapar al demente que había perpetrado tan infame acto. Ninguna pista, blablabla, el asesino no se mantendrá impune. Les mantendremos informados. Reena lo hallaba comprensible. En una ciudad en la que se producían más de 500 muertes violentas al mes, ¿a quién le importaba una más?

Acabó de cenar antes del parte meteorológico.

No se molestó en lavar los platos. Ni en lavarse los dientes. Ni siquiera en quitarse la ropa que llevaba encima y ponerse el pijama. La cama le reclamaba y era una llamada que no estaba dispuesta a desoír. Se hallaba tan exhausta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando apagó las luces. El reino de Morfeo la atrapó antes.

¿Qué es esto? Todo es negro.

Negro.

Negro como el pelo de Ameria. Negro como la noche.

La oscuridad de la noche es negra.

¿Eso quiere decir que la noche es la oscuridad?

Puede ser. La maldad se arrastra por la noche. Cuando no podemos verla, se esconde y no nos deja ni vislumbrarla.

Pero, ¿y la maldad diurna? ¿Es diferente una de la otra?

¿Por qué nos sentimos más seguros de día? El día es tan peligroso como la noche. Tras la luz se esconde la oscuridad. No la evidente, sino la disfrazada de más luz.

¿Por qué nos sentimos más seguros de día?.

Un resplandor rojo.

No No. No un resplandor. Un surtidor rojo. Rjo líquido, rojo con olor metálico, a ozono.

¡Sangre! ¡Es sangre! ¡Sangre que nos da la vida! ¡Sangre cuya pérdida nos da la muerte!

¿¡Por qué nos da miedo contemplarla!? ¡Es vida! ¡Y sin embargo tengo pánico! ¿Por qué?

No tengo miedo a la sangre. Tengo miedo de perderla. Tengo miedo de la muerte, del dolor que viene cuando surge de tu cuerpo. Sangre sobre noche. Vida y muerte. Nuestro radio de acción.

¿Qué es eso que se ve? ¿Qué es eso? Una piñata. Una piñata con niños a su alrededor. Una piñata con niños jugando, alegres, sonrientes.

Espera.

Espera.

Espera.

Mira más atentamente. Eso no es una piñata. Es...

Un cadáver. Nuestro cadáver. Los niños no juegan con palos. Juegan con cuchillos. Las sonrisas son metálicas. Sus dientes son de acero. Y no llevan cintas. No las necesitan.

No tienen ojos.

Papá ya ha llegado a casa. Lo oigo discutir con mami. Mami tiene un voz débil, pero papá no. Papá tiene una voz fuerte, pero suena rara. Siempre que suena su voz así huele raro, como a pipí y a zumo raro. Y siempre que huele raro se comporta diferente. Se comporta mal.

Lo oigo subir por las escaleras. Cada vez los oigo mejor. Mami intenta detenerlo. Su voz parece como si tuviera miedo, pero papá la pega. Suena como si algo se cayera por la escaleras. Ya no se oye a mami subir por la escaleras, pero si a papá. Me cubro con las sábanas. Ocurre como con el monstruo: si te cubres con las sábanas no te puede alcanzar. Oigo a papá abrir mi puerta con fuerza. El olor raro se huele desde aquí.

- ¡Maldita cría del demonio! ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? ¡Tu padre se desloma todo el día a trabajar y tu no tienes ni siquiera la decencia de venir a saludarle! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te voy a dar una lección que no olvidarás!

Papá levanta mis sábanas de un tirón. Pero ya no es papá. Es un monstruo. Un monstruo de ojos blancos. No tiene pelo y su boca está cosida. Su piel es arrugada, como era la de la abuelita antes de que se muriera., y tiene puesto un delantal de cuero. LA mano que alarga hacia mí tiene garras muy largas y la otra tiene un cuchillo que parece mojado en esa mermelada de fresa que nos sale de las heridas cuando nos hacemos daño, un cuchillo verde.

Grito.

No dejo de gritar cuando el cuchillo se hunde en mi estómago. Sin embargo ni un solo sonido puede atravesar la mordaza que el desconocido ha puesto en mi boca. Los vecinos no van a oír ninguno de mis chillidos. Noto como mi pecho empieza a quedar mojado por la sangre y por el agua de lluvia que se escurre entre los tejados de las casas aledañas al callejón donde este hijo de la gran puta me ha colgado con a un jodido cerdo y me está destripando. La sangre mezclada con el agua sucia empieza a caer en los dibujitos extraños que ha grabado antes de empezar a cortarme en cachitos. Me siento desfallecer, supongo que por la pérdida de sangre. Y yo que pensaba que esta noche era mi noche de suerte, que por fin había acabado de vender los doscientos kilos de coca que tenía en el depósito. Perra vida.

Pero aún no ha acabado. Mete su mano enguantada en la herida. El dolor que me causa es insufrible. Sigo gritando, grito hasta quedarme ronco, grito con todas las fuerzas que me quedan, grito hasta que mi garganta parece papel de lija. Intentó librarme de su presa balanceándome todo lo que puedo, pero lo único que consigo es que parte de mi intestino salga del tajo que tengo en mi estómago. Cuelga como una cuerda mojada. Al verlo, y al notar que su mano sigue introduciéndose en la herida, chillo aún más fuerte. Nada, No surte ningún efecto. Creo que sé lo que quiere hacer. Dios mío. Por favor, virgencita, reza por mi alma. Antes de que un rayo de dolor me atraviese el pecho y acabe con mi vida, miro a la cara a mi asesino por última vez. Vaya un payaso. Parece sacado de una fiesta de disfraces. Lleva una túnica negra y cubre su cara con una máscara de madera blanca, con agujeros para los ojos. Será que el desgraciado es tan feo que nadie quiere que vea su cara de cerdo.

Noto como si me atravesaran el pecho con una lanza de fuego. Todo se vuelve negro.

Reena se despertó chillando. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor. Había sido tan real, tan vivido... Los niños, su padre, el asesinato...

Precisamente esta última visión era la que más le había asustado. Aparte del realismo del asesinato, su crudeza, su crueldad, Reena tenía miedo de lo que había visto hubiera ocurrido en la realidad. Es decir, ¿y si en su sueño hubiera establecido alguna clase de enlace con el asesinado? Había leído en alguna parte que las víctimas de experiencias traumáticas desarrollaban esa clase de, por así llamarlo, "poderes", y precisamente lo que sobraban en su vida eran las experiencias traumáticas.

Tenía miedo de dormir. No quería que las visiones y las pesadillas volvieran. Pero sobre todo, lo que no quería que ocurriera era que sonara el teléfono.

Pasó el tiempo. Reena no sabía decir cuánto. ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? ¿Días tal vez? Reena no podía saberlo. Tal vez solo pasaron cinco minutos, y su cerebro los dilató hasta hacerlo interminables. Hasta que el chirrido monocorde del teléfono interrumpió su vigilia.

Era Filia.

- Reena, ha habido un nuevo asesinato.

-------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí ha estado el nuevo capítulo del fic. La verdad es que me siento especialmente orgulloso de este capitulo, ya que creo que he mejorado mucho (leo los primeros capitulos y me da vergüenza ajena), pero aún así, decidme aquello en lo que puedo mejorar, lo que sea.

Y ahora viene lo chungo, porque a partir de ahora solo tengo ideas confusas e inconexas sobre como avanzar la trama... Estoy haciendo un planning, pero se me tienen que ocurrir cosas nuevas para rellenar los huecos. Deseadme suerte con mi musa!

(PD: Lo del concurso de guiños cinéfilos, visto el exitazo que ha tenido, mejor lo dejamos, ¿vale?)

Antonio Jarreta Blasco, Raven


	5. Recuerdos

Recuerdos 

Puf, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ocho meses, si no me fallan los cálculos. A estas alturas, intentar excusarme por escribir más lento que Abel Matutes sin reconstituyente, es algo fútil. Pasemos de ello (ejem…), y comentemos los reviews que muy amablemente me habéis mandado. Lo que más me ha alegrado es que no se limitan al típico "me mola mucho sigue así eres la leche tronco" que suele abundar en sino que especificáis las cosas que más os han gustado, y hay críticas constructivas y todo… Bueno, pasemos a contestar a los "sospechosos habituales"…

Shadir: Me alegro que te guste . Bueno, me pregunto si seguirás pensando lo mismo acerca de los capítulos lentos después de este…

Al menos no he decepcionado en una cosa: este capítulo ha sio editado antes del 2006.

Kopii Zelas: Wee! Hola, chica. A pesar de que siempre comentamos las cosillas de nuestros fics por MSN siempre se agradece ver tus reviews… Como siempre, me gusta que te guste, aunque lo de la americanada… ¡puf! No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Me inspiro en Seven para hacer el fic, claro, a pesar de intentar dar un aspecto de globalidad cultural, se nota que la trama se desarrolla en una ciudad de los Yuesei. En cuanto a lo de la relación de Reena con el asesinato… ejem, eso es un asunto que ya se tratará en su tiempo, aunque desde luego no es la relación "obvia"… Que Reena es nuestra heroína, por Alan Moore.

Por cierto, me ha sorprendido ver que a la gente le ha gustado mucho el trozo del sueño. ¡Si es una fusilada de Evangelion xD! A mi me gusta mas la autopsia, por ejemplo, y un par de cosillas mas por ahí sueltas. En general, los trozos del tipo "me he fumado doscientos kilos de hierba y no pienso parar", creo que me salieron un tanto forzados…

Marie Shinomori: ¿Ein? No, mujer, no, Reena no ha vendido la coca… Simplemente, en su sueño se mete en la mente de la siguiente víctima, que es un camello de poca monta que cree haber dado el golpe de su vida… bueno, de lo que le queda de vida xD. Y si ese capítulo te pareció lento… ejem… bueno, ya me dirás que te ha parecido el nuevo.

Y si, Amelia y Zel se casan. Que ya era hora, joer. Aquí no se casa ni Dios, excepto Martina, y eso se va a acabar (¿Por qué mi empeño en casar gente? Si no me gustan las bodas…) Pero no garantizo que no haga nada a la parejita antes del feliz acontecimiento… (insertar risa diabólica y retorcida)

Grausherra The Dynast: Me alegro que te guste (y que también te guste mi gusto musical ¿Por qué todos los frikis tienen gustos musicales parecidos?). Ah, y gracias por tus palabras de ánimo.

Shikaru: ¿Así que crees que Gaudy es el asesino, eh? Bueno, es posible que aciertes. O quizá no. Misterio, misterio. Como diría nuestro querido Zeros: eso es un secreto ;)

Con lo de Zeros/Filia… en los siguientes capítulos igual te quedas contenta.

Alpha- Jack: Pase lo que pase, nieve, llueva, truene, lo que ocurra, siempre puedo contar con una review tuya. Muchas gracias.

Me alegro que te gustara el sueño. Como ya he dicho, me inspiré en Evangelion, aunque también en las escenas oníricas de "En la boca del Miedo" (del sin par John Carpenter" y de "Pactar con el Diablo". De todas maneras, he visto suficientes videoclips de Marylin Manson como para tener material con el que trabajar (y lo que de por si produzco yo…) Y desde luego, no pienso dejar morirni en sueños la historia. Si te digo que tengo ideas para hacer segundas y terceras partes, spin- offs, y one shots sobre la ambientación, ¿me creerías?

PD: Primero: ¿de donde has sacado la cita? Me sueña horrores. Segndo. Con lo de la crítica: lo veo crudo. La cuestión es que, ve muy fácilmente los fallos de mi propio trabajo, pero difícilmente los de los demás. Por eso suelen del tipo"¡Joer tío, tu historia mola mazo, es la leche, sigue así!…" etc. De todas formas, se intentará.

Amber- san: Aplícate lo mismo que le he dicho a Alpha… tú, él y Zellas formáis mi Sagrada Trinidad de lectores fieles (al mismo tiempo que formáis parte del grupo de "Autores Que Merece La Pena Leer". Se agradecen mucho tus comentarios halagadores. Lo cierto es que lo de la autopsia me la inventé, tirando de mis conocimientos extraídos de Hollywood… y si, también veo CSI. Aparte de Perdidos y Mujeres Desesperadas, es lo único decente de la tele, ahora que ya se acabó para siempre jamás Buffy (una lagrimita por la mejor serie de acción y aventuras sobrenaturales jamás parida para la pequeña pantalla… snif, te echaremos de menos).

Lo de Luna… puf, demasiados psicofármacos xD

En este capítulo vas a quedarte del pasado de Lina totalmente ahíta. Lo explico TOOOODOOOO (bueno, hasta que se me ocurra algo mas, todo), y tus preguntas, van a irse resolviendo según pasen los capítulos. Os pseudospoilereo con que preveo hacer un final con traca pirotecnica, peligro de Apocalipsis y demás tonterías, pero para eso todavía queda un trozo largo. Paciencia, paciencia.

Ah, y Zellas no odia a Milton.

Gaby Hyatt: ¿Una niña la siguinte víctima? Pues va ser que no.

Perfecto, y tras esta lamentable introducción, sigamos con el capítulo. Esta de más que lo recuerde, pero repitamos las advertencias habituales: Slayers no me pertenece, este fic no está recomendado para menores de 18 años (si, si, lo de siempre…) se recomienda la audición de Linkin Park, Rammstein, Nine Inch Nails, o cualquier otro grupo de rocanrol industrial (hay cientos: Ministry, Rob Zombie, Mortiis…) para tener una experiencia plena (Uy, que mal ha sonado eso…), etecé, etecé.

Solo una cosa más. ¡No intentéis esto en casa, niños!

Todo el barrio callaba durante la noche. La vigilia era una rara ocupación entre los habitantes de aquella zona de la ciudad, y dormían con infantil tranquilidad. Sin embargo, la ocupante del apartamento del tercer piso perteneciente al edificio que colindaba con un parque en el cual decrépitos columpios y jeringuillas tiradas brillaban bajo la luz trémula de las farolas no dejaba su mente libre a los caprichos de la consciencia. Reena Inverse estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, junto al teléfono, mirada perdida, hombros caídos, brazos fláccidos como un pellejo de goma. Sus pensamientos eran una amalgama de estática imposible de descodificar, y la red que cohesionaba su mente de una forma ordenada estaba a punto de romperse como una maroma podrida por la permanencia bajo el agua. Sentía su estabilidad mental irse por el sumidero. Incluso la energía se le iba por los poros, y su cuerpo, incapaz de sostenerse a si mismo, se desplomó en la cama. Una fina línea de lágrimas surcaba sus mejillas, y volvió a sentir esa sensación. Sensación que creía olvidada de los patios grises del orfanato, de las visitas que realizaba el doctor Miller, de la fría hoja metálica de la navaja recorriendo su carne. Y entonces lo recordó. Recordó que no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

La hermana Kate suspiró mientras caminaba por el corredor que llevaba al patio interior del convento de las hermanas clarisas. Había sido un mal día. Para empezar, el despertador no había sonado a la hora, por lo que había acudido a los rezos de Maitines. La madre abadesa le había llamado la atención por ello. Había conseguido librarse de ella con la promesa de que no volvería a ocurrir; más le valía por su propio bien que así fuera. La comida ya era suficiente magra de por si como para que encima le redujeran su cantidad como penitencia por su desobediencia. Por llegar tarde a maitines, tuvo que comer el desayuno, ya frío, sola, y tuvo que conformarse con lo que había sobrado. Tras eso, le había tocado hacer la contabilidad del orfanato. Se había pasado cuatro horas con la cabeza metida en densos libros llenos de miles de números diminutos. Para colmo había descubierto que las cuentas del orfanato estaban en números rojos y que a un mes de recibir la próxima subvención del Ayuntamiento tendrían que arreglárselas con una cantidad mínima de fondos. Mientras caminaba, un par de niños jugando al "corre-que-te-pillo" se cruzaron en la dirección contraria. La hermana Kate les dirigió una mirada de desaprobación mientras giraban la esquina.

Niños. Los odiaba. No soportaba ver a esa especie de proyectos de adulto en miniatura correteando alrededor suyo, molestando, ensuciándolo todo, y haciendo preguntas tontas que en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera tenían repuesta. Tendría que haber sido más precavida, tendría que haber evitado el mencionar que no soportaba la presencia de los críos. La abadesa le había hecho encargarse de la dirección del orfanato. "Es una tarea difícil para alguien de tu juventud, pero te ayudará a atemperar tu comportamiento, y te enseñará que el amor de Dios está en todas sus criaturas, no solo en las que tú creas más conveniente". Bueno, pues aquí estaba. La madre abadesa había demostrado con esas palabras sus nulas dotes de profetisa; cada día Kate estaba más estresada, y se acercaba peligrosamente a la barrera del colapso nervioso. Se encontraba a veces llorando sin ninguna razón aparente, comía en escasa cantidades, y lo que comía era más por recomendación de la doctora que por el hambre que sentía; su peso había bajado casi alarmantemente desde que se encargaba de tan ingrata tarea. Cada día que pasaba estaba más convencida que la abadesa le había adjudicado el puesto como directora del orfanato para librarse de dos problemas: ella y la jauría de pequeñas bestezuelas que vivían entre las grises paredes del edificio anexo al convento. Y, obviamente, su aprecio por los niños no había sufrido un aumento considerable; si era posible los detestaba aún más que antes.

- ¡Os he dicho que es verdad! ¡De verdad lo soñé!

Especialmente a ella.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¿Cómo vas a haber soñado eso? ¡Eres tonta!

- ¡Si! ¡A Dios no le gustan los mentirosos! ¡Cuando te mueras irás al infierno!

- ¡Eso! ¡Mentirosa, mentirosa!

Reena Inverse era la buscaproblemas que venía de serie en cualquier institución dedicada al cuidado y educación de los niños. Nunca hacia caso de las órdenes, gustaba de trepar a los árboles y jugar en el barro y solía pegar a otros niños. Al parecer algo le ocurrió en su casa original que justificara todo ese despliegue de furia y violencia, pero la hermana Kate lo desconocía. Para ella sólo era una niñata especialmente desagradable y desobediente.

La hermana Kate adoptó la expresión adusta y severa que gustaba de mostrar ante los niños del orfanato. Solía imponer respeto, y la base de la disciplina es que el sujeto por disciplinar sienta, como mínimo, respeto por su superior.

Sin embargo, la pequeña niña de pelo corto y rojo enfundada en un austero traje gris no se veía amilanada ante el despliegue de poder de la hermana Kate. Mantuvo su mirada insolente frente a la huesuda mujer que se erguía ante ella y ante la cual muchos hombres hechos y derechos huirían, e incluso se permitió el atrevimiento de cruzar los brazos en pose de desafío.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- A la hermana Kate le gustaba tener todos los asuntos que acontecían entre las paredes del orfanato bajo su control. No era una mujer amante de las sorpresas.

Inverse se aprestó para contestarle, pero uno de los niños que la rodeaban se le adelantó.

- ¡Reena estaba diciendo mentiras, señorita!

- ¡Os he dicho que no eran mentiras!

- ¿Y qué clase de mentiras son esas?

- ¡Ha dicho que el comedor se va a incendiar! ¡Que lo ha visto en un sueño!

La hermana Kate enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Es eso cierto, Inverse?

Mientras clavaba con la mirada al niño que se le había adelantado en la repuesta, Reena asintió con reticencia a la pregunta que le había hecho la hermana.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿… y bien, qué?

- Que me cuentes lo que viste.

- …

- ¿Te apetecería tener que contárselo a la hermana Eleanora, Inverse?

Reena palideció. Eleanora Harris era una monja conocida por sus brutales y decimonónicos métodos de enseñanza, que se asemejaban más a prácticas inquisitoriales que a medidas disciplinarias. Las malas lenguas le adjudicaban toda clase de sórdidas leyendas urbanas, desde que tenía colocados media docena de cilicios en cada pierna, hasta que había toqueteado a alguna de las internas más creciditas de una manera que poco tenía que ver con la educación. Sin levantar la vista del suelo, Inverse comenzó a describir su sueño.

- Mi sueño comienza con un hombre con el pelo amarillo y largo que está mirando hacia lo lejos. Lleva un abrigo largo y negro. Entonces se gira y me mira. Se ríe, pero no sé por qué, porque no hago nada gracioso, la verdad. Bueno, y entonces va y señala a donde está mirando y me dice que me acerque. Entonces voy y veo que el comedor está ardiendo. Todo el mundo chilla y chilla, y corre de un lado para otro como si fueran hormiguitas que no saben qué hacer, y hay gente que sale de dentro del comedor, y algunos se están quemados, y gritan. Yo intento ir a ayudarles, pero el señor me agarra del hombro y no me deja ir. Y me dice… me dice que…

- ¿Qué te dice?

- …Me dice esto: "Míralos. No puedes ayudarles. Nadie puede. No puedes ayudar a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti misma". Y se ríe. Entonces es cuando me despierto.

La hermana Kate se mantuvo silenciosa. Tras un rato, por fin pudo encontrar las palabras que buscaba.

- Bien. Afortunadamente, es solo un sueño, así que no tendrás que preocuparte más. No estamos para esta clase de tonterías, así que volved cada uno a vuestras habitaciones. Ahora.

- ¡Pero, Hermana Kate…!

- Ya me has oído, Inverse. A tu cuarto.

- ¡¿Y si ocurre de verdad! ¡¿Y si se muere mucha gente!

- Vaya, no sabía que fueras una adivina, Inverse- repuso fríamente la hermana Kate.- En ese caso te recomiendo que vayas a tu cuarto a recoger tus cartas del tarot y tu bola de cristal, señorita pitonisa, y que me digas cual va a ser el número que va a salir en la lotería el mes que viene. Así serás útil por una vez en tu vida, para variar.

El sarcasmo de la hermana Kate fue recibido a su final con un coro de agudas y estridentes risas infantiles. Reena sintió una repentina sensación de calor subiéndole a las mejillas, y el escozor que producían las lágrimas ardiéndole en los ojos. Miró a la hermana Kate con todo el odio que sus pequeños ojos podían contener.

- Ojalá se muera cuando arda el comedor.- Y sin decir más, corrió con la velocidad que le permitían sus flacas piernas.

- ¡Inverse! ¡Ven aquí!

La hermana Kate intentó atrapar a Reena, pero su falda no le permitía competir con una niña acostumbrada a las carreras y los saltos. Se limitó a observarla alejarse, con las risas de los niños como música de fondo.

Las risas cesaron dos días después, cuando un terrible incendio devoró el edificio que era utilizado por las hermanas del convento como comedor del orfanato. El incendio, que comenzó en plena hora de la cena se originó debido a la torpeza de una de las cocineras, que colocó el bidón del aceite utilizado muy cerca del fuego. Una chispa provocada por el deficiente estado de la antigua instalación prendió el bidón mojado en aceite, que ardió como la yesca. El fuego se extendió rápidamente por el añejo edificio, atrapando a la mayoría de internos y a unas cuantas monjas. El balance de víctimas se saldó con 25 niños muertos en total y 10 monjas, entre ellas la cocinera por cuya torpeza se había producido la tragedia. Algunas de las víctimas no murieron en el propio incendio, sino que sus cuerpos abrasados fueron rescatados de entre las llamas, muriendo en el hospital horas después entre estertores de dolor y lágrimas de sangre.

Mientras tanto, Reena Inverse se mantuvo en su cuarto. Desde el sueño había adquirido un miedo cerval al comedor, y no se acercaba a menos de cincuenta metros del edificio. Cada vez que tenía que pasar enfrente, bajaba la cabeza y aceleraba el paso, y su cuerpo había empezado a sufrir las consecuencias de la falta de alimento. La noche del incendio se limitó a esconder la cabeza debajo de la almohada, intentando ahogar los gritos que resonaban en su cabeza.

Cuando las cenizas de la tragedia se posaron en el suelo, las lágrimas se secaron, y el polvo cubrió las tumbas de los muertos, las miradas de los supervivientes se posaron sobre Reena. Las risas se convirtieron en cuchicheos a las espaldas, la diversión en miedo.

Y el miedo no tardó en transformarse en odio.

El doctor Arthur Miller era un buen psicólogo infantil. Probablemente, eso es lo que él diría; alguien entusiasmado con su trabajo, y que trataba –y conseguía- realizar con la mayor eficacia posible los tratamientos de los pacientes que supervisaba. Un tipo corriente que solo trataba de ayudar a sus semejantes, nada más.

Para la Asociación Nacional de Psicología, la palabra "genio" lo describía mejor. Pasó de ser uno más de los miles licenciados en la Facultad de Medicina, con unas notas que podían ser consideradas "dentro de la media", a ser considerado uno de los mejores profesionales del país. Tras una tesis revolucionaria, la curación de alguno de los casos más complejos que la ciencia psiquiátrica había visto jamás, y la decisión de volcar su trabajo en la psicología infantil, su nombre se había convertido en sinónimo de "profesionalidad" en la sociedad.

Ahora, la pálida figura de una monja se erguía a la puerta de su consulta. Su fantasmal silueta era la premonición de cosas oscuras por venir. Solo que el doctor Miller todavía no lo sabía.

- Doctor, necesitamos su ayuda.

- Bien, pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

- …

- Yo me llamó Arthur. Un nombre bastante común la verdad. Pero la gente me suele llamar Art. Si quieres, puedes hacerlo tú también.

- …

- ¡Guau! Vaya un patio tienes aquí en el orfanato. ¡Cuánto espacio para jugar! Me das envidia, la verdad.

- …

- Si, lo cierto es que el jardín de mi casa es irrisorio en comparación con esto. Claro, y con el trabajo, no tengo tiempo para cuidar las plantas. Así están las pobres, ¡je!

- …

- Menudas rosas. Me pregunto si…

- ¡Ey, señor! ¿Nos pasa la pelota?

- ¡Claro, faltaría mas! ¡Allá va!

- ¡Muchas gracias!

- ¡De nada! Je. Míralos, como disfrutan, con un simple trozo de goma. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-…

- ¡Ah si! Me pregunto si el jardinero me podría dar algún consejo para revitalizar las rosas. ¿Qué les echará para que estén tan lozanas?

- …

- Eres una chica callada, ¿eh? Bueno, no importa. Siempre he admirado la capacidad de algunos para pasarse horas sin decir ni una sola palabra Puedes observar que a mi no me resulta nada fácil ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- …

- ¡Mira! Una mantis religiosa, en los rosales. Se llama así por la forma en la que pone sus brazos cuando se dispone a cazar una presa, ¿lo ves? Parece que está rezando con esas garras que tiene. Es muy apropiado que un insecto así viva aquí, ¿no crees?

- Reena.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Has dicho algo?

- Me llamo Reena Inverse.

El doctor Miller sonrió. Se había dado el primer paso. La inercia conduciría los siguientes.

- Supongo que sabrás por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

- Si, la hermana Morrison me lo dijo.

- Bien, ¿qué te dijo?

- Me dijo que estoy poseída por un demonio y que usted está aquí para sacármelo.

- ¡Inverse! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Yo…! ¡Nada, hermana!

- "Nada, hermana" ¿Te crees que soy tonta? ¡Maldita abominación! ¿Crees que no sé los jueguecitos que te llevas entre manos? ¿Echas de menos el apoyo de tu amo? ¿Tú, un monstruo a los ojos de Dios, un instrumento en manos del diablo, me dices que no haces nada? ¡Ven aquí!

- No…

- He dicho que vengas aquí…

- ¡Por dios! ¡Por supuesto que no he venido aquí para eso!

- ¿No? ¿En serio?

- No.

- ¿Entonces, por qué está aquí?

- Básicamente, mi trabajo consiste en resolver los problemas de la gente. En la vida, el ser humano pasa a través de multitud de problemas; problemas que a veces podemos resolver por nosotros mismos, y problemas que necesitamos que nos ayuden para poder superarlos. Yo ayudo a los demás a superar esta clase de problemas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo esta semana?

- Estaba dibujando.

- ¿Me lo dejas ver?

- Claro.

- ¡Vaya, es precioso! En serio, tendrías que pensarte lo que te dije de estudiar Bellas Artes. Tienes madera para ello.

- No sé... No estoy muy segura de lo que quiero hacer de mayor. Había pensado en hacer algo que ayude a la gente. Algo para protegerles de la gente mala…

- ¿La gente mala? ¿Quién es la gente mala?

- Los que quieren hacer daño a los demás. No habría que hacer daño a los demás.

- ¿Lo dices por alguna razón en especial?

- No. Simplemente, está mal.

-… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Reena?

- Mire. ¿Qué le parece?

- Ya te lo he dicho, es precioso… ¿Qué significa?

- La mujer mira a la luna, porque el paisaje que la rodea es horrible. A pesar de que sabe que nunca podrá alcanzarla, sigue observándola, porque es mejor mirarla que los árboles muertos que la rodean. Prefiere mirar algo hermoso e inalcanzable que las cosas feas que ve siempre.

-…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No le gusta?

- Reena, ¿estás segura de que no quieres decirme absolutamente nada?

- ¡Le he dicho que no! ¿Por qué no me cree de una vez?

- Vale, vale. No te enfades. No era mi intención enfurecerte… Oye, ¿dónde están tus otros dibujos? Recuerdo que tenías muchos mas…

- Se… perdieron.

- ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme de una vez!

- ¡Niña demonio! ¡Niña demonio!

- ¡No! ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Qué vais a hacer con ese mechero?

- ¡Niña demonio! ¡Niña demonio!

- ¡Soltadme! ¡No! ¡No los queméis! ¡Si los quemáis… si los quemáis se lo diré a…!

- ¿A quién? ¿A la hermana Kate? ¿A la hermana abadesa? ¿Al señor que te ve todas las semanas porque estás loca?

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡Niña demonio! ¡Niña loca! ¡Niña demonio!

- Doctor, ¿estoy loca?

- ¿Crees tú que estás loca?

- ¡No! ¡Yo…!¡Yo no estoy loca!

- Creo detectar duda en esa afirmación. ¿Realmente no lo crees?

- Si, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- …Pero la gente normal no tiene sueños en los que hay desgracias que luego se cumplen.

- Entiendo. ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

- Si.

- ¿Sabes quién era Casandra, Reena?

- No.

- Casandra era una mujer de la Antigua Grecia de la cual Apolo, dios del Solo, y de las Artes, se encaprichó. Pero Casandra no quería el amor de un Dios, y repudió a Apolo en repetidas ocasiones. Éste, encolerizado, maldijo a Casandra: le concedió el don de la videncia, y le permitiría ver las desgracias que afligirían a todos aquellos que la rodearan. Sin embargo, con el don también le condenó a que nadie creyera las predicciones que hacía. Casandra podía ver todo lo malo que le iba a ocurrir a todo el mundo, pero tenía que llevar sola esa carga. No estaba loca, pero el resto del mundo así lo pensaba, porque no podían ver lo mismo que veía ella.

- Buenos días, doctor.

- Buenos días, señora abadesa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿En qué estado se halla el… "tratamiento"?

El doctor Miller, durante un segundo, enarcó las cejas con escepticismo. Sabía perfectamente qué opinaba la abadesa acerca de su presencia en la institución.

- El tratamiento progresa adecuadamente.

- No me trate como a una idiota, doctor. Lleva dos años viendo semanalmente a su… "paciente", y desde que llegó lleva diciéndome que su tratamiento "progresa adecuadamente". Quiero hechos, no vaguedades.

- En fin. Como usted quiera. De acuerdo con mis estudios, Reena es una niña total y absolutamente normal, con un desarrollo y una educación en acuerdo con los tratos que recibe aquí. No parece existir ninguna clase de disfunción en su personalidad o carácter, lo cual resulta extraño teniendo en cuenta las… lamentables circunstancias por las cuales entró aquí. Posiblemente sea una fachada para disimular la impotencia y la rabia que la consumen. Al verse implicada tan joven en una tragedia en la que no tenía control sobre los acontecimientos, puede que ello le creara un trauma que se manifieste a través de los sueños premonitorios que posee, en los cuales reproduce la misma sensación de impotencia y angustia que sintió en el momento en el que se originó el trauma. Lamentablemente, creo que, para que la lógica de su patología sea completa, ella misma debe provocar las desgracias que cree ver en sus sueños.

- Es decir, ¿cree que ella misma incendió la cocina, y provocó las tragedias que vio en sus sueños?

- Pues… a pesar de que me resulta algo muy difícil de creer, parece ser la única opción lógica en este momento.

- ¿Ha considerado la injerencia de… factores externos en la situación?

- Si está hablando de alguna clase de… milagro o fuerza divina, ni lo he pensado. Pensar en esas cosas es su trabajo; el mío es tratar de buscar una explicación racional a estos problemas.

- Le recuerdo dónde se encuentra.

- Y yo le recuerdo que fueron ustedes quienes acudieron a mí.

- …

- Bien, ¿desea algo más? ¿O ya puedo irme?

- Sólo una cosita más. Un pequeño testimonio que tal vez le ayude en el tratamiento de nuestra pequeña Reena.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ya puedes pasar, cariño.

Ante el doctor Miller se presentó una niña pequeña, de más o menos la misma edad que Reena. Sus abundantes rizos castaños y su postura cabizbaja no podían ocultar el hecho que había estado llorando no hacía mucho.

- Cuéntale al doctor lo que pasó ayer, cariño.

- Estaba… estaba con mis amigas por los pasillos, y vimos a R-reena sola, como siempre, en el patio, y pensamos que podríamos meternos un rato con ella… Fuimos y empezamos a g-gritarle "Loca, loca", y lo que le suele decir los otros niños. Ella no nos hizo caso al principio, pero luego se enfadó mucho y empezó a decirnos q-que la dejáramos en paz. Yo me… me adelanté y me reí, y le dije que era una loca y que nadie la quería. Ella me dijo que a mí tampoco me quer… me quería nadie, que si no, no estaría aquí. L.-le dije que yo tenía a mi abuelo que no me podía cuidar, pero que me quería mucho y me venía visitar todas las semanas, y ella me dijo… me dijo… me dijo que…

- Continúa, cariño. ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me dijo: "Tu abuelo ha muerto"

La abadesa dejó transcurrir unos segundos para acrecentar el impacto de la revelación. Luego, continuó con las preguntas.

- Sigue. ¿Qué ocurrió después?

- Y-yo le dije que eso era mentira y que lo que pasaba es que era ella me tenía envidia porque yo tenía un abuelo y ella no, pero ella me dijo "No. Lo he soñado". Entonces yo me lancé sobre ella, diciéndole que era una mentirosa y un monstruo, y nos peleamos, y una de las hermanas vino a separarnos, pero yo me fui corriendo… Y, por la noche, me llamaron para decirme que mi abuelo… que mi abuelo estaba…

No lo aguantó más. La niña se deshizo en un mar de amargas lágrimas.

- Sh, shhh. Tranquila, mi niña. Hermana Rose, llévela a su dormitorio, por favor.

Una monja de complexión fibrosa y labios fruncidos, cogió de la mano a la niña, que aún lloraba, y se la llevó por la misma puerta donde había entrado.

- ¿Y bien, doctor? ¿Tiene alguna otra teoría con la que deleitarnos? ¿Alguna frase ingeniosa? ¿Una explicación de cómo una niña puede hacer que un anciano empeore de su enfermedad coronaria a kilómetros de distancia?

- Puede ser… puede ser… una coincidencia.

- ¿Una coincidencia? ¿Otra coincidencia más? ¿A pesar de que se demostró que en los anteriores escenarios de la tragedia ella estaba a una distancia respetable y con testigos que lo confirmen?

El doctor Miller no supo qué decir.

- ¿Quién…? ¿Quién es?

- ¿Jack? Hola, soy yo, Arthur.

- ¿Art? Joder… Art, ¿sabes qué hora es?

- Si, ya sé que es muy tarde, pero se trata de algo muy importante.

- Ya puede serlo; me has jodido un sueño buenísimo que estaba teniendo. Verás, estábamos Raquel Welch y yo…

- No me hables de sueños ahora, anda. ¿Te acuerdas de la niña que te hablé?

- ¿La de las pesadillas que se hacían realidad?

- Esa misma.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Quiero que me busques toda la información que puedas acerca de casos similares. Niños con sueños premonitorios, casos de videntes inexplicables, todo lo relacionado con patologías similares y que no tengan explicación aparente que encuentres.

- Vale, de acuerdo. De todas formas me has desvelado, así que podré ponerme a hacerlo ahora…

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Jack.

- Oye, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado?

- La investigación acaba de dar un giro de 360 grados. Eso es todo.

- ¿No va a hablar conmigo hoy?

- ¿Mmm?

- Está callado en su sillón, leyendo un libro y unos papeles que se ha traído, cuando generalmente está continuamente haciéndome preguntas sobre mi vida, qué hago en el colegio y mis ocupaciones habituales.

- Oh, si, perdóname. Hoy estaba un poco distraído. ¿De qué hablábamos?

- Lo siento.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que no quería afectar así a Maureen.

- ¿Maureen es la chica a la que le dijistes lo de…?

- Si… No quería ser tan brusca, pero… ¡me puse tan furiosa! Siempre se ríen de mi, siempre me están molestando, siempre me humillan. Me puse tan furiosa que quería hacerle el mayor daño posible. Esa misma noche había soñado con su abuelo, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decíselo.

- ¿Cómo era el sueño específicamente?

- Era como los demás. Veía a Maureen llorando en una cama de hospital, en laque estaba su abuelo muerto, y cuando intentaba acercarme a ella, aparecía el hombre rubio de siempre, que me llevaba de la mano a ver a Maureen y a su abuelo. Como siempre.

- ¿Te dijo algo esta vez?

- No. Se limitó a sonreír con esa horrible sonrisa de la que ya le he hablado

- ¿Y cómo sabías que el de la cama era el abuelo de Maureen?

- Lo he visto un par de veces cuando venía a verla todas las semanas. Presumía mucho de ello, además; nos decía que era la única que tenía a alguien esperándola fuera del orfanato.

- No lo entiendo, Reena. Si tenía un abuelo, ¿por qué Maureen vive aquí? Tendria que estar viviendo con él.

- Se supone que es porque el abuelo de Maureen es… perdón, era, un anciano que no podía cuidar apropiadamente de un niño. Pero todo el mundo en el orfanato sabe que era porque no aguantaba los niños en casa, y no quería a Maureen

- Entiendo. Creo que eso será suficiente por hoy, Reena. Espero verte la semana que viene, como siempre.

- Si, doctor.

El doctor Miller se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, la voz de Reena le detuvo.

- ¿Esos papeles eran sobre mí?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Los he visto al trasluz. Las cabeceras hablaban de casos similares al mío, y las fotos, igual.

El doctor Miller no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdad.

- Si, es cierto. Conseguí estos documentos para documentarme acerca de casos similares al tuyo, y de cómo se resolvieron. El enfoque que le doy a tu caso ha variado radicalmente; y he buscado nueva información para ayudar al tratamiento.

- ¿Así que por fin me cree?

Hubo una ligera pausa tras la pregunta.

- Si. Si, te creo.

Reena no dijo nada.

- Reena, lo siento mucho. Siento no haberte creído hasta ahora, pero tengo que admitir que es la primera vez que me enfrento a un problema como el que tienes tú. Ha sido un terrible error por mi parte; un error que pienso subsanar cuanto antes. He estado investigando casos similares, y pienso buscar como sea información acerca de las conclusiones de esos casos, y de cómo acabaron resolviéndose. Por favor, confía en mí.

- No puedo confiar en alguien no cree en mí.

- Reena, mírame. Mírame, por favor.

Reena clavó sus ojos infantiles en la mirada dura, determinada del doctor.

- Voy a encontrar una solución. Te lo prometo.

- Qué preciosa mañana, ¿no Reena?

- Así es, doctor. Una excelente manera de empezar la primavera.

- Cielos, primavera de nuevo… Ahora que me doy cuenta… hoy hace cinco años que nos conocimos, ¿verdad?

- Si, doctor. ¿Se acuerda?

- Claro, como para olvidarlo…

- Usted hablando sin parar para conseguir arrancarme una palabra…

- Tú más callada que un muerto…

- Y los niños con la pelota…

Ambos soltaron una franca risotada que desembocó al instante en una serie de alegres risas de inferior volumen.

- Un entrañable recuerdo, ¿no es así, Reena? Sin embargo, este día más que ningún otro, me gustaría pedirte perdón.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué, doctor?

- Te hice hace tres años una promesa. A día de hoy, todavía no la he cumplido. Perdóname, Reena.

- No hace falta, doctor.

- Oh, si, sí que la hace. Creía que podría ser algo que a la larga podría resolver, un problema con una resolución clara y con opciones de finalización viables. Sin embargo, me he pasado los últimos tres años investigando casos en cantidades masivas…

- Doctor…

- … y no he encontrado nada. En ellos solo se describen los síntomas, nunca las terapias aplicadas. Para agravar la situación, los pocos casos de los que encontré más información solían acabar de una manera… insatisfactoria, por decir algo suave.

- Doctor.

- No he hecho mas que buscar una solución en todos aquellos viejos ficheros, todas las entrevistas, todo el esfuerzo, para no encontrar mas que callejones cerrados, o bifurcaciones que no llevaban a ninguna parte en concreto. He estado corriendo en círculos, y estoy cansado. Me siento frágil, consumido, como si algo me devorara desde el interior de los huesos a la misma piel. Necesito descansar.

- ¡Doctor!

- ¿Qué?

- Está bien.

- No te entiendo, Reena…

- Que no hace falta que se mortifique más, doctor. Estoy bien. Ya he superado mis problemas con mis compañeros, y los nuevos que vienen a vivir en el orfanato no saben lo que ocurrió, por lo cual no soy blanco de su miedo. Ya sabe, si no hay nada que temer, no hay nada que odiar, ¿no? Ya nadie me molesta, ni me usa como monstruo de feria del cual reírse. Hace tiempo que los sueños van remitiendo, y parece que algún día acabarán despareciendo por si solos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Estás realmente bien?

- Si, doctor. Estoy perfectamente.

El timbre que indicaba el final de la clase sonó. Junto con la marea de adolescentes que respiraban aliviados por el fin de su tiempo de aburrimiento crónico, tras el cual podrían dedicar su tiempo a actividades más propias de su edad., se hallaba Reena. Como siempre, se hallaba sola, sin ninguna clase de acompañante, y con la cabeza gacha. Algo que durante muchos años mortificó sus pensamientos; sin embargo, ahora incluso llegaba a agradecer esa silenciosa soledad, que le daba rienda suelta para reflexionar, y dibujar sin ninguna clase de interrupción. Sin duda, resulta impresionante la capacidad del ser humano para adaptarse a las situaciones más adversas y hostiles; y mientras Reena desarrollaba un nuevo cuadro en su cabeza, continuó caminando por el pasillo, con el eco de sus pasos resonando por las empedradas galerías.

- Bueno, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar hoy?

- No lo sé, doctor… Bueno… hay algo que quería comentarle desde hacía un tiempo. ¿No se ha parado a pensar que es un poco incongruente que siga viniendo semana tras semana, cuando sabe que sus visitas no afectan a mi estado en absoluto?

- No, en absoluto. Estas visitas me permiten comprobar tu estado de ánimo, tus vivencias, tus impresiones… Todo lo que construye tu carácter, y observar tu evolución. Además- añadió con un guiño- esto sirve para sacarles dinero a las agarradas de las monjas, ¿verdad?

Reena sonrió.

- Bueno, visto así, es una causa de lo más justa, doctor Hood. Pero, si lo pregunta, sí que hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarle.

- Espero que no sea algo privado. Aún me acuerdo cuando te tuve que explicar todo lo referente a los ciclos mensuales que sufrís las mujeres, porque las monjas lo consideraban una temática demasiado pecaminosa con la que instruir a las chicas. Vaya una vergüenza pasé; me sentí por primera vez en mi vida como un padre…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Bueno, sí… y no.

- ¿Cómo que "sí y no"?

- Si, es algo privado… pero no, no es tan privado.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- He conocido a un chico.

Cuando llegó al patio del orfanato, se paró. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una visión angelical, propia de algún cuadro de Boticelli o de Durero, algo incapaz de pertenecer al mundo real. Su pelo, negro azabache, formaba un remolino sobre su frente, dando paso a una faz ovalada totalmente impoluta, de tez ligeramente bronceada, y labios finos. Y sus ojos eran dos piezas de lapislázuli, con cierto toque rebelde que los hacían infinitamente más atractivo. Se acordó de que habían trasladado a un chico de la familia de acogida donde se hallaba alojado; un chico problemático, que había conocido muchos orfanatos, y muchas familias. Un chico de su edad, que acababa de llegar, y que ahora Reena observaba como quien observaba a la posesión más preciada del mundo entero. Y entonces, Reena supo lo que era estar enamorada

- ¡Ajá! ¿Así que por fin mi paciente preferida ha decidido abrir su corazón?

- ¡No se ría, doctor! ¡Encima que decido contárselo!

- Bueno, bueno. No te lo tomes en serio. Pero en realidad, estoy muy contento: empezaba a resultarme preocupante que no te fijaras en nadie de tu edad…

- ¿Preocupante?

- Si, verás: las personas que han tenido infancias… difíciles, por decir algo, suelen tener problemas a la hora de relacionarse con el resto de la gente. Por eso, me preocupaba que nunca me comentaras nada sobre ello…

- Venga, doctor, ¿de verdad cree que una chica refinada y educada como yo le iba a contar mis correrías con los miembros del sexo opuesto?

- Vaya por Dios. Mi propia paciente me miente y tiene apasionados y ardientes encuentros amorosos con chicos de su edad sin que yo me entere. ¡Ahora sí que me siento como un auténtico padre!

Ambos rieron con carcajadas puras y musicales, sin ninguna clase de malicia que las empañaran.

- En fin… Bueno, supongo que me dirás al menos quien es el objeto de tus atenciones, ¿verdad?

- Si. Es Danny Reznick. Un chico nuevo que acaba de llegar…

Reena observó un poco más al misterioso- y atractivo- desconocido antes de que la idea que le reconcomía desde hacía días tomara forma a efectos prácticos. Había observado a Danny hasta que cada una de sus facciones, las imperfecciones de su silueta y su figura, cada centímetro de todo su ser estuviera grabado en su mente. Conocía sus dejes, sus gestos y sus posturas características, cómo hablaba, cual era su acento, sus muletilas y chascarrillos habituales. Sin embargo, todavía no le había dirigido la palabra en el tiempo que había estado siguiendo sus pasos, conociendo sin conocer a su amante secreto. Ni siquiera sabía si Danny conocía a Reena, aunque tan solo fuera de vista. Pero tenía- no, _debía_- intentarlo.

- Esto… Hola.

- Ah, hola.

- M… mi nombre es Reena Inverse.

- ¡Ah, encantado! Espera, creo haberte visto un par de veces, por los pasillos.

La cabeza de Reena trató de mantenerse fría y racional a pesar de la creciente sensación de alegría que la invadía, probablemente causada por un exceso de hormonas en ebullición.

- Si, bueno… Creo que eres nuevo, ¿no?

- Ah, si, así es. Llevo tan solo aquí un par de semanas. No me he acostumbrado del todo todavía la verdad.

Inverse es el único integrante restante del equipo local.

- Ya, supongo que será difícil integrarse de nuevo, tras el tiempo pasado en algún otro orfanato.

Se trata del golpe decisivo. Aquí se decide el partido.

- Bueno, un poco. Al poco tiempo, se hacen amigos.

Inverse se prepara para recibir la bola.

- A pesar de todo, los primeros días son siempre un poco tristes. ¿Te apetecería que quedáramos para que te explicara un poco el funcionamiento del orfanato?

El pitcher lanza.

La bola alcanza cotas supersónicas

Todos los corazones del estadio se paran al unísono.

Y..

- Si.

Inverse golpea.

- ¿Qué tal te parece dentro de dos días? Aquí mismo. ¿Te parece bien?

Inverse atraviesa las bases como una exhalación.

- Perfectamente.

Carrera. Fin de partido.

Inverse vence.

- Está bien, entonces te espero dentro de dos días aquí mismo.

- Lo mismo digo. Tendré una sorpresa para ti, además.

Reena se alejó de Danny, diez toneladas más ligera.

- … del Hospicio para Huérfanos San Patricio. Si, lo sé, le conozco. Es un chico problemático. Ha pasado por media docena de familias de acogida, y por otros tantos orfanatos. Nadie quiere tenerlo en su institución durante mucho tiempo; hablando en plata, es un grano en el culo del Departamento de Asuntos Sociales. Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con él, Reena. Podría meterte en problemas.

- Siempre con lo mismo. Doctor, le he estado observando durante mucho tiempo. La fama que tiene es un bulo. Los directivos y funcionarios de Asuntos Sociales lo han tratado como a un bulto. Un paquete que podían llevar de aquí para allá y que se podía manejar con el poco tacto que se deseara. Ha cubierto su fachada cara al mundo exterior con una imagen de rebelde para autoprotegerse; sólo hace falta que alguien demuestre que en el fondo, es un ser humano como todos.

- Bueno, bueno. Simplemente me preocupo por ti, eso es todo. Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado, nada más.

- No se preocupe, doctor. Ya le digo que en el fondo es una buena persona, y se lo pienso demostrar.

- Eso espero. Por tu propio bien.

Dos días después, Danny Reznick, conforme a su promesa, se personó en la hora y el lugar indicados. Puntual y con una pulcritud casi británica, su figura esperaba pacientemente a Reena, que se había vestido con sus mejores galas. Las mejores galas que permitía la institución, claro está; no podría ponerse un escote kilométrico dentro de las paredes de un edificio regido por un grupo de personas que consideraba que llevar la falda por encima de las rodillas te granjearía una eternidad de sufrimientos y torturas en los ardientes lagos del infierno. "Viejas hipócritas…" pensó Reena. Pero no iba a permitir que las monjas fueran a estropearle el día; el sol brillaba, corría una ligera brisa, y los pájaros trinaban en las ramas de los árboles, o eso le parecía a Reena. La cuestión es que ella tenía ante si al mejor chico de todo el orfanato, y no pensaba permitir que ninguna otra de sus compañeras se le adelantara. Con una sonrisa propia de un anuncio de dentífrico, Danny, le dio la bienvenida.

- Vaya, empezaba a pensar que no ibas a lllegar.

- No te preocupes, no tenía intención de faltar. "Ni por todo el oro del mundo", añadió para sus adentros Reena.

- Perfecto. Bien, ven conmigo.

- ¿Adónde?

- ¿No te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti?

- Ah, si, es cierto; se me había olvidado. ¿Qué clase…?

Danny no le permitió acabar la frase. Puso un dedo, cerrando sus labios, con una sonrisa de rompecorazones asomándose a los suyos.

- Shhhh. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa sería si te dijera de qué se trata? Limítate a seguirme.

Reena le obedeció. En un momento se encontró cruzando pasillos oscuros, salas abandonadas y aulas que había visitado en sus continuas exploraciones de la institución en muy contadas ocasiones. Sorprendía que un recién llegado como Danny pudiera haber llegado a tener un conocimiento tal de las instalaciones que rivalizaba con el suyo propio, que le había llevado años adquirir.

Durante un momento, temió que los atraparan. En la cocina, una oronda monja cocía una montaña de piezas de carne que no tenían un olor ni un aspecto de lo más óptimos, silbando mientras tanto una inidentificable melodía - posiblemente alguna horrible cursilada de los 50 que tanto parecían gustar a los adultos. Se mantuvieron a la espera durante casi un cuarto de hora, y cuando por fin la espera parecía hacerse eterna, la improvisada cocinera se largó de su puesto de trabajo, al parecer por la falta de alguna clase de especia. Danny aprovechó ese momento para atravesar la cocina y entrar en una habitación adjunta, totalmente vacía salvo por una herrumbrosa portilla en el suelo. Rechinando espantosamente, Danny la abrió, dejando paso a una oscuridad casi física y palpable. Con un gesto apremiante, Danny le indicó que bajara.

De un salto, Reena se adentró en el sotanillo. Durante los primeros segundos, el miedo tomó el control de su cuerpo, al verse rodeada de un negritud que cegaba todos sus sentidos. El mayor de los aislamientos, la sensación de que cualquier cuerpo cálido se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia, estar ciega, sorda, muda… Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Sobreponiéndose con un gran esfuerzo, Reena se irguió, aún con las piernas temblando. Consiguió mantener la compostura cuando Danny por fin bajó trayendo consigo una pequeña fuente de luz.

Con el pequeño farolillo, Reena por fin pude ver dónde se encontraban. La escasa luz que daba el artefacto era suficiente para entrever las paredes desnudasde hormigón que conformaban la estancia. Un umbral que prometía aún más oscuridad se adentraba en las profundidades de un laberinto digno de Teseo.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Por supuesto que no- respondió Reena, ocultando los escalofríos que momentos antes habían atravesado su cuerpo.

- Mejor. Sígueme.

A estas alturas, Reena no podía ocultar la curiosidad ante la improvisada expedición.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Ya lo verás.

- ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa que tienes que darme?

Por un momento a Reena le pareció ver la sombra de una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Danny. La sensación desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, y Danny volvió a mostrar su faz bucólica y tranquilizadora.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- ¿Q…Qué?

- Te he preguntado que si confías en mi.

- N---no sé a qué viene ahora esa pregunta.

- Viene a que- respondió Danny mientras se acercaba con elegante paso felino a una muy enrojecida Reena- no puedo estar junto a alguien que no confía en mí. Es algo superior a mí. Necesito que todos aquellos que me rodeen confíen en mí de la misma manera en la que yo confío en ellos- La cara de Danny, con una seriedad casi solemne se acercó de tal manera a la de Reena, que era capaz hasta de captar el olor que exudaban todos los poros de su cuerpo. Tenía un ligero y agradable olor a almendras. –Me estoy abriendo a ti. ¿No harás lo mismo por mí?

Era incapaz de aguantar la mirada suplicante, la profundidad de sus ojos azules. No parecía querer dar pena, sino que los ligeros matices de su rostro daban a entender que sentía una profunda tristeza por una desconfianza que consideraba totalmente injusta. Volviendo la cara, totalmente avergonzada de si misma y sintiéndose despreciable, asintió con un hilillo de voz.

- Bien. En ese caso, por favor, sígueme.

Danny se giró hacia el umbral alumbrando el camino, con la absoluta y total confianza de que Reena le iba a seguir a las profundidades del abismo que se extendía delante de ellos.

¿Y por qué no?

No tenía ningún otro sitio adonde ir.

Sólo hacia la oscuridad.

Reena había perdido la conciencia del tiempo. Había llegado a un punto incapaz de distinguir el ahora del futuro, lo que ha pasado del presente. Sólo tenía conciencia de las largas hileras de tuberías que serpenteaban en todas direcciones, arriba y abajo, un entramado metálico sin comienzo ni final. Herrumbre y polvo las cubrían; las arañas las tomaban como hogar. Todo un ecosistema detallado y rico desarrollaba sus relaciones biológicas de vida, sexo y muerte allí, en la más profunda oscuridad, indiferente al paso de los dos intrusos.

Reena no tenía ni idea de qué podría querer enseñarle Danny en ese lugar desolado y tenebroso. Tal vez había encontrado alguna cosa que merecía la pena (Reena deseaba que fuera una bomba nuclear o alguna clase de potente explosivo dejado allí por alguna rama secreta del gobierno o algún grupo de supervillanos que quisieran exigir a la ciudad varios millones a cambio de no bombardear un colegio de inocentes huérfanos. Ya se sabe, unos niños asustados son más comerciales que una pana de ancianos con demencia senil). O tal vez…

Se le ocurría una cosa que un chico pudiera desear hacer en la intimidad, sin ninguna clase de interrupción ni alguna molesta figura de autoridad ante la que dar cuentas. Es posible que estuviera exagerando demasiado y que estuviera simplemente achacando el deseo de su corazón a Danny. Pero si no fuera así… si realmente quisiera hacer lo que estaba pensando… sería la mujer más feliz de la Tierra.

Claro que Danny siempre podía propasarse. Le daba poco crédito a una posibilidad así, pero, en el caso de que llegara a hacerlo, Reena estaba preparada. No estaba tan indefensa como podía aparentar.

Inmersa en esos pensamientos, Reena no se dio cuenta de que Danny se había parado por fin, lo que indicaba que habían llegado a su destino. Reena se fijó un poco más en la habitación donde estaban, una habitación abovedada tan enorme que la exigua luz del farolillo de Danny apenas bastaba para poder delimitar las líneas del techo. Había tres puertas más que se adentraban aún más en la red de pasillos y túneles, tan oscuras como aquella de la que acababan de entrar. La habitación era de una austeridad casi espartana, sin ninguna clase de mobiliario ni accesorio que alegrara un poco la triste estampa. Ni siquiera la habitual abundancia de tuberías y válvulas se daba aquí, con una raquítica tubería que surgía del epicentro de la bóveda como único testigo del laberíntico entramado que se observaba en los pasillos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Danny quería enseñarle, no se hallaba en la estancia.

- ¿Esto era lo que tenías que enseñarme?- Reena no podía ocultar su decepción.

Danny no dijo nada.

Reena empezaba a cansarse. Habían estado pululando por los túneles como ratas durante no sabía cuánto tiempo, y posiblemente la hora de cenar se acercaba. Y dudaba que las monjas fueran a tomarse muy bien que dos de los huérfanos hubieran desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro. Reena había pensado que iban a pasarlo bien, no a buscarse aún más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Cuando ya parecía que Reena estaba a punto de darse por vencida y volver por donde había venido, Danny por fin habló:

- ¿Sabes? Esta sala está fuera del recinto del orfanato. Al cruzar esa puerta, acabamos de dejar atrás la potestad de las monjas. Estamos totalmente fuera de su jurisdicción. Somos libres.

A Reena se le iluminó la cara. Por fin había entendido lo que quería decir Danny. Una vía de escape, el túnel secreto que los presos esconden de la vista de los guardias. ¡Una salida! Y no se lo había dicho a algún otro, ni a la pija idiota de Michelle, ni al cacho de carne sin seso que era Tom, ni a ningún otro capullo del orfanato. A ella, solo a ella. ¿Qué significaba eso? Tal vez… ¿querría escapar del lugar con ella? ¿Los dos juntos, escapar del presidio que había regido y determinado toda su vida? ¿Compartir una vida en común, lejos de todo y de todos? Era algo maravilloso, y perfecto. Tan perfecto que podría haberle resultado hasta sospechoso si no estuviera tan enamorada de él.

- Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que vamos a escaparnos de aquí? ¿Juntos?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Pero…

- ¿El tramo que hemos recorrido te ha parecido laberíntico? No tienes ni idea de lo que está más adelante. Cientos de bifurcaciones, túneles que hay que atravesar a cuatro patas, zonas derrumbadas o a punto de colapsarse… Podrían pasar horas o incluso días antes de que pudieras encontrar una salida o algún agujero que te llevara de nuevo al mundo exterior.

La decepción se hacía patente en el rostro de Reena. Si no había salida, no se podía escapar, era una habitación sin ningún rasgo particular, y totalmente vacía, ¿para qué la había traído aquí?

- ¿Se puede saber qué era esa cosa tan…?

- Sabes, esta habitación es muy especial, aunque no lo parezca.- la interrumpió Danny.- De todo el complejo subterráneo, es la habitación más profunda. Estamos a casi 20 metros por debajo de la calle, y además las paredes están construidas con hormigón armado. Si alguien gritara aquí, nadie se enteraría. Nunca.

A Reena no le gustó cómo había sonado es última frase. Instintivamente, adquirió una postura defensiva.

- ¿Qué has…?

No llegó a acabar la frase. Unos brazos gruesos como toneles surgieron de la oscuridad adyacente, atrapándola como dos cepos inamovibles. Los brazos estaban unidos a un par de recios torsos, que un observador poco avezado confundiría con obesidad. Sus captores, de mirada vacía y aborregada, eran dos desconocidos para Reena, aunque llevaban el uniforme del orfanato.

Entonces, Danny se giró, y Reena vió que estaba sonriendo.

- Vaya, veo que ya has conocido a mis dos amigos. Se llaman Uno y Dos. Aunque a veces me cuesta reconocer a uno de otro. Son tan parecidos… -Se colocó enfrente del que sujetaba el brazo derecho de Reena -Eeeey, Uno, ¿cómo lo llevas? ¿Sin novedad en el frente?

El gigantón de rostro pétreo siguió mirando al infinito. Como si la pared fuera de mayor importancia que la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

- Qué hombre… Me los encontré un día mientras vagabundeaba por un pueblo de la costa, tirados en la playa. Parecían un par de sarasas bujarrones que se habían excedido con el alcohol, y se habían dormido mientras disfrutaban de una noche de pasión bajo las estrellas. Pero, ya ves tú, cuando se despertaron, no hablaban, no reaccionaban, y no parecían acordarse de lo que les había pasado la noche anterior. Aunque, eso sí, reaccionaban de puta madre a las órdenes. Los cogí bajo mi protección, y desde entonces, es como si tuviera un par de pedazos de las murallas de Jericó como guardaespaldas. Lo mejor de todo es que si los necesito, aunque no tenga ninguna manera de contactar con ellos, vendrán ante mi presencia. Como por arte de magia. Misterioso, ¿no?- Entonces, Danny, se rió. Pero no era la risa que Reena le había escuchado antes a Dany, sino que ésta era seca y llena de arrogancia y desprecio. El mero sonido de esa risa hacía que la ira bullese en el cuello del estómago de Reena.

- Escúchame, cerdo, más te vale que le digas a estos mendrugos que me suelten ahora mismo, porque si no…

El impacto hizo que la cabeza de Reena se retrajese violentamente. Había sido tan brutal que su cara había salido disparada antes siquiera de sentir el dolor. Cuando volvió a clavar su mirada en Danny –una mirada que ya no contenía ni el mismo amor ni la misma ternura que destilaba momentos antes- su mejilla estaba hinchada y amoratándose por momentos, mientras que un hilillo de sangre surgía de la comisura de sus labios. La bofetada había sido dada casi con desgana, como si se tratara de una lamentable necesidad impuesta por las circunstancias. A pesar de ello, Reena ni siquiera había visto moverse la mano de Danny.

- Primera regla, zorra. Aquí mando yo. Cualquier acto de rebelión será castigado como se merece. ¿Entendido?

Reena no tuvo más remedio que apartar la mirada, y pronunciar un "si" con un hilillo de voz. La tenía totalmente a su merced. Desarmada.

- Bien. Así me gusta. De todas formas, en realidad, la sorpresa que tenía para ti no era este par de energúmenos. En realidad, digamos que su presencia era necesaria para la total efectividad de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo decirlo? Eran parte del atrezzo. Elementos de trasfondo.

La sonrisa de Danny se había tornado mucho más afilada y ominosa. Casi parecía que Danny había concentrado todas sus energías para conseguir una sonrisa lo más amenazadora y psicótica que pudiera obtener, y ahora, todo él se reducía a una hilera de dientes blanquecinos expuestos gracias a un amplio rictus facial.

Por primera vez, Reena tuvo miedo.

- La verdadera sorpresa es esta.

El sonido de una cremallera descendiendo formó ecos en los silenciosos pasillos donde formas de vida que nunca llegarían a ver la luz del sol vivían y morían.

Como casi todo en el orfanato, los grifos chirriaron audiblemente al abrirlos. Temblando y estornudando como un anciano asmático y gotoso, los grifos expulsaron un trémulo chorro de agua turbia. Reena dejó que su mano acariciara el líquido que caía del grifo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba fría. Como las piedras de las que estaba construida la jaula que la rodeaba. Pero hoy acabaría todo. Y el agua empezó a caer cálida.

Cuando se llenó la bañera, el agua casi humeaba.

Reena se despojó de toda su ropa, desechándola como un montón de trastos inútiles. Ya no la iba a necesitar. Su núbil y joven cuerpo quedó desnudo en el centro del baño. Introdujo con suavidad el pie en la bañera. Volvió a sufrir un escalofrío, pero este era de placer. La calidez del agua estimuló su piel, haciendo que sus pelos se erizaran como si hubieran recibido una carga de electricidad estática. Con lentitud, se fue introduciendo poco a poco en la bañera y en la suave sensación que devolvía su mente a las profundidades del útero. Donde una madre la envolvía con sus brazos y la protegía de todo mal.

Fue un sentimiento pasajero. Su mente la devolvió a la realidad, donde no había ningún brazo que la escudara del peligro. A un mundo oscuro y frío, que solo le daría violencia y dolor. A un mundo que iba a abandonar.

Reena había mentido al doctor Miller. No era feliz. Era algo imposible, dos conceptos contrapuestos: la felicidad y el mundo donde se movía. Lo que pasó con Danny había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Solo eso.

Por última vez, Reena lloró. Después de… "aquello" -todavía se veía incapaz de llamarlo por su nombre- Danny y sus dos perros la abandonaron en el subterráneo. Entre risas Danny dijo que le dejaba la linterna porque ya que había mostrado tanto interés por escapar, le iba a ser de gran utilidad. Aunque le recomendó que se diera prisa, porque solo había pilas para unas horas.

La encontraron dos días después, vagando por la carretera.

Obviamente, nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido en el sótano. Y las monjas le castigaron muy severamente por haber intentado evadirse.

No dijo nada. Ya no le importaba. Puede que en algún momento de su vida le hubiera podido importar, pero ya nunca más. Cuando volvió a respirar el aire del exterior, y vio el sol devorado por nubes negras de contaminación y lluvia ácida, tomó la decisión.

No existe Dios.

No existe el Diablo.

Solo existo yo.

Solo existe mi voluntad.

Y mi voluntad es desaparecer.

Cuando se acomodó en el cubículo esmaltado, sacó la navaja. Desplegó la hoja.

Una vez leyó que un filósofo escogió morir así. En una bañera de agua caliente.

Sintió la hoja metálica morder su carne, como si un pedazo de hielo le atravesara las muñecas.

Cuando se corta leas venas de la mano, la sensación que se siente al morir es la de frío. Porque la sangre da y transmite el calor. Por eso el filósofo se metió en una bañera de agua caliente.

La hoja ensangrentada cayó al suelo sin estrépito. Suavemente.

Cuando te desangras, tienes frío. Un frío que atraviesa el alma. Pero si mueres dentro de agua caliente, solo te duermes.

Mueres en paz.

Reena veía cada vez más difuminado todo lo que le rodeaba. Todo adquiría un halo fantástico, como el de un sueño especialmente vivido. Miro hacía abajo y vio que el agua estaba poniéndose de color rojo oscuro. Parecía que se estaba bañando en vino. Se rió para sus adentros de su propia ocurrencia.

Ya empezaba a perder la visión. Todo el escenario que la rodeaba empezaba a concentrarse en un túnel que cada vez se alejaba más profundo. El tiempo se ralentizaba y todo perdía su volumen y su nitidez. Se estaba perdiendo en un mar gris sin sonido ni forma.

Antes de perder totalmente la perspectiva alrededor suya vio una gorda figura que entraba en el baño. Parecía la Hermana Clarisse, que se llevaba la mano a la boca horrorizada. "Pero ahora ya no puede hacer nada", pensó Reena. "No, no puede. Me he librado de todo y de todos. Soy libre."

Los fluorescentes titilaban como si estuvieran a punto de apagarse. En circunstancias normales no prestaría atención a un hecho tan insignificante, pero para el manojo de nervios que respondía al nombre de Arthur Miller era suficiente para que violentos temblores recorrieran su cuerpo. "Joder, cálmate, puto neurótico". Que los fluorescentes esten un poco estropeadillos no es indicativo de que el resto de la instalación esté cayéndose a cachos. El Hospital St. James es uno de los centros médicos más reputados y eficaces de toda la ciudad. No hay nada que temer. Absolutamente nada.

Pero…

¿Y si no llegaron a tiempo?

¿Y si algo sale mal?

¿Y si el doctor a cargo era un yogurín recién salido de la Facultad?

¿Y si…?

"¡Basta!" Preocupándose de cada detalle insignificante no ayudaría a que Reena se recuperara antes. Iba a salir del hospital con diez años más encima si seguía mortificándose así. Solo quedaba esperar y tocar madera. Ahora el destino de Reena estaba en manos de fuerzas que él no podía controlar. Tras aspirar una gran bocanada de aire, se dejó caer en uno de los apolillados sillones de la sala de espera. Mentalmente, dio gracias a cualquiera que le estuviera escuchando la providencial aparición de la hermana Clarisse, que había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que la situación de Reena fuera irreversible. Si no la hubiera encontrado desangrándose en la bañera…

Unos afilados pasos resonaron en el zócalo del pasillo. El doctor Miller no necesitó ni siquiera girarse para reconocer el sonido de las pisadas que formaban oscuros ecos en los pasillos de la institución. Ante él, se erguía la flaca silueta de la abadesa, pálida como la Muerte y enfundada en ropajes igual de negros.

- Vaya, doctor- comentó con sorna la mujer. – No sé por qué pero esperaba encontrármelo aquí.

- Ahórrese su ingenio. Si tiene algo importante que decir, dígalo. Si no, lárguese- contestó de malos modos el doctor Miller.

- Qué modales, señor mío. Como abadesa y tutora a cargo de los niños, es mi deber el de velar por el bienestar de toda mi congregación. Para eso estoy aquí

- También podría ahorrarse la hipocresía, si no le importa. Mi hermano es diputado en el Ayuntamiento, y ya oigo suficientes gilipolleces saliendo de su boca para aguantar también las suyas.

- Como desee. Aunque no se lo crea me preocupo de esa niña. Me preocupo de todo corazón. Vigilo su estado constantemente. Es una de mis preocupaciones más urgentes en este mismo momento. Las hermanas de mi congregación casi no podemos dormir cada noche, necesitados de nuevas noticias sobre su estado. Se lo aseguro.- Tanta pasión y candidez en las palabras de la abadesa hubieran resultado conmovedoras, si no fuera por un extraño brillo en sus ojos que daba a entender que su preocupación tenía raíces mucho menos altruistas.

- Claro que si. Cómo no se van a preocupar por su estado ¿verdad? Con lo bien que les vendría que muriera…

Las líneas alrededor de la boca de la abadesa se endurecieron.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- ¿Se cree que me chupo el dedo, señora? Llevo rastreando su situación económica del orfanato desde hace tiempo. La presencia de Reena era una espina que tenían clavada en el costado y de la cual requerían librar con urgencia. Entre todas las instituciones similares de toda la ciudad, corría el rumor de que su presencia atraía males y desgracias. Desde el incendio, el flujo de huérfanos que entraban en la institución cada vez era más disminuido. Y eso repercutía en las ayudas municipales que recibían, ¿no es cierto, hermana?

La mujer no negó las acusaciones. Simplemente, se mantuvo erguida en medio del pasillo con los labios fruncidos.

- Esa niña es una aberración, señor Miller. Es el heraldo de la tormenta, el cuervo carroñero que viene para alimentarse en la desgracia y el oprobio ajenos. Dios nos ha encomendado esta carga a nosotras, y nosotras la hemos soportado con paciencia como corresponde a Sus designios. Pero estamos cansadas. Estamos hartas de ver como esa semilla diabólica viene a pudrir y a desintegrar a nuestra comunidad, y de cómo más niños caen en la desesperación y en las garras del mal por su culpa. Afortunadamente, ya no tendremos que soportar más su presencia… y casi debemos agradecerle tal hecho a ella misma.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?- Arthur Miller trató de reprimir las oleadas de ira que atravesaban su cuerpo como las burbujas de gas de una bebida carbonatada demasiado agitada, aunque sus nudillos estaban adquiriendo un tono blanquecino por cerrar sus manos con tanta fuerza.

Por primera vez, el doctor Miller vio sonreír a la hermana. Una sonrisa fugaz y que el doctor no volvería a ver mas que en sus pesadillas.

- Porque ha tratado de suicidarse… y eso es un grave pecado a los ojos de Dios, señor mío. Amparándonos en nuestras convicciones morales y religiosas, podemos solicitar al centro de Asuntos Sociales de la ciudad el traslado de la niña a otras instalaciones. Algo que sería extremadamente reconfortante, para qué lo voy a negar; que arrastre su miserable existencia de pecadora en otra parte.

- Por supuesto que Reena va a ir a otro centro. De eso me pienso encargar yo mismo. Pero no se va a ir por sus estúpidas supersticiones oscurantistas, ni por su despreciable intolerancia, ni por los prejuicios que ha recibido desde hace años. Se va a ir porque estoy convencido que usted y su jauría de zelotes fanáticas han tenido algo que ver con este intento de suicidio. Suerte tienen que no comience un pleito contra usted y su congregación.

- No realice amenazas que luego no se sostengan, doctor. Estamos preparadas para cualquier clase de situación similar. Nuestra orden no tiene nada que ocultar. Y aún en el caso de que lo tuviera, tenemos suficientes amigos en esferas que usted no podría llegar ni a oler como para no solo ganar el juicio, sino como para esquilmarle totalmente todos sus bienes en otro juicio por difamación y calumnias. Así que tenga cuidado con lo que hace.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, el médico a cargo de Reena hizo su aparición. Afortunadamente, los temores del doctor Miller eran infundados: a pesar de la evidente juventud del médico, en sus ojos se veía la férrea determinación de alguien que no deja nunca u trabajo a medio acabar. Aquel médico irradiaba eficacia, seriedad y profesionalidad. Algo por lo que el psiquiatra dio las gracias.

- ¿Son ustedes los tutores legales de la paciente Reena Inverse?

- Si.- afirmó la monja.

- Bien, veamos…- Volaron las hojas del cuaderno como impulsadas por el viento. El médico halló lo que buscaba. – Ajá. La paciente se halla por fin estabilizada y fuera de peligro. Cuando nos la trajeron temimos perderla, debido a las masivas pérdidas de sangre que había sufrido. Afortunadamente actuaron con mucha rapidez, y en el momento justo; si nos la llegan a traer diez minutos más tarde no hubiéramos podido hacer nada. Hemos parado las hemorragias de sus muñecas, y parece ser que en ningún momento hubo cese de ninguna de sus funciones vitales o parada cardiaca, por lo que no existe riesgo de ninguna clase de daño cerebral.

Con esas palabras, la carga que oprimía al doctor Miller desapareció como un mal sueño. Se permitió un suspiro de alivio, olvidándose de quién lo acompañaba.

- ¿Puedo… verla?

- ¿Es usted su padre?

- Bueno… la verdad es que… no. Soy su terapeuta.

El doctor enarcó una ceja con incredulidad; sin embargo, no dijo nada.

- Teniendo en cuenta su estado, puede recibir visitas perfectamente… Pero la política del hospital, en caso de que el paciente sea menor de edad, es que el tutor a cargo tenga prioridad en las visitas frente a parientes, amigos, o alguna otra persona relacionada.

- Por mi no se preocupe- intervino la abadesa- He venido únicamente para informarme sobre el estado de la niña. No tengo interés en visitarla. No tengo ninguna objeción en que el doctor Miller, aquí presente, visité en mi lugar a la paciente. Y ya que he realizado lo que venía a hacer, me despido de ustedes, caballeros.

Cuando había recorrido la mitad del pasillo, la abadesa se paró momentáneamente:

- Ah, por cierto. Le deseo buena suerte, doctor Miller.

Pareció detectar cierto deje sarcástico en la pronunciación de su despedida, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro. Bien podría haber sido una impresión equivocada, provocada por el cansancio, la exasperación y la rabia.

Cansancio. Si, sería eso. Estaba cansado, extenuado, roto y desmadejado como un muñeco de trapo sometido a una tensión excesiva. Si ya necesitaba de unas buenas vacaciones antes de todo el incidente, después eran una cita irrevocable con su agenda. Por el bien de su salud mental.

Acompañó al médico por el entramado de pasillos parcialmente alicatados que conducían hacía la habitación de Reena. Resultaba sorprendente encontrar un hospital con tan buenos rendimientos sanitarios y que, sin embargo, se hallaba en un estado tan ruinoso. A su lado, el joven médico le guiaba con paso enérgico y decidido. Una auténtica actitud de líder, pensó el doctor. Desde luego, el joven rebosaba confianza, seguridad en si mismo y muy posiblemente, talento. Si sabía jugar bien sus cartas, podría llegar lejos dentro del complejo equilibrio de poderes hospitalario.

- Ha sido una auténtica, pesadilla, créame. La pobre niña ha estado al borde del abismo durante toda la noche. Nos hemos turnado más de tres cirujanos para poder realizar ininterrumpidamente la operación, y las transfusiones han sido continuas. Casi ni puedo creerme que lo hayamos logrado.

- No me diga -repuso con tono sombrío el doctor Miller. Oír lo cerca que había estado Reena de morir no era lo que más le apetecía en ese mismo momento.

El médico le dedicó una fugaz mirada totalmente indescifrable, pero no dijo nada.

- Sabe, a pesar de que no se lo pueda creer, tengo unos cuantos años de experiencia como médico de urgencias. Y le puedo asegurar que en este tiempo se aprenden muchas cosas. Una de ellas es que nadie trata de suicidarse sin ningún motivo.

- En eso tengo que darle la razón.-contestó Miller-"Y pienso descubrir la razón aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida"

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, habían llegado ante la habitación de Reena.

- Bueno, no adelantemos acontecimientos. El psiquiatra a cargo de la paciente podrá decirnos muchas cosas, una vez haya tenido sus primeros encuentros con la chica. Otro psiquiatra, obviamente.

Fue un comentario aparentemente casual, pero se notaba un fondo de sarcasmo que evidenciaba el reproche con el que estaba envuelta la aseveración. ¿Tendría que haberse sentido ofendido? ¿Furioso? ¿Colérico? Ya nada importaba. En el fondo, tenía razón. Como psiquiatra, tenía el deber sagrado de proteger a Reena de ella misma y de su propia mente. ¿Para qué servía el juramento hipocrático si no era para ello? Un médico tiene la obligación de proteger la vida, sea como sea. Pero había sido débil, y descuidado. Y había fallado miserablemente su cometido. El médico que tenía delante de él, y bajo cuya mirada, aparentemente neutra, anidaba el desprecio, era la prueba viviente de su fracaso.

Entró en la habitación

No estaba bien. De hecho, era lo más lejos de estar bien que podía imaginarse.

¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba un mundo confuso y gris, una ensoñación producida por la perdida de sangre y los vapores del agua. La inmersión en una burbuja de paz y quietud, el tacto de la leche, ligeramente electrizante, en su piel.

Y después, el silencio.

Un silencio, rugiente, creciente en sus oídos. La nada resonaba con brutalidad en el interior de su cabeza, vibrando y mutilando su sentido auditivo. El dolor era agudo como un millón de agujas, un dolor que no existía, pero que podía sentir. Uno a uno, todos sus sentidos se fueron apagando, velas en un huracán que solo se podía intuir. El frío llegó cuando el olfato y el tacto se extinguieron, preguntándose cómo se podía sentir tanto frío cuando se carece de tacto, cuando ni siquiera existe la certeza de la existencia de un cuerpo físico. Pero allí estaba, totalmente aterida, temblando sin temblar, sollozando sin pronunciar sonido alguno, sintiendo sin existir, relegada únicamente a una voluntad existente en el rincón más oscuro y vacío de la nada, con el frío que congelaba la esencia a la que se había visto reducida como única compañía. Si hubiera estado segura de que seguían allí, habría extendido sus brazos hacía el infinito, buscando el calor de un abrazo que nunca habría de llegar.

Y tras un tiempo demasiado largo, pero que tenía la horrible sensación de que era menos del que ella creía haber vivido, la oscuridad se hizo luz. La nada, existencia. Volvieron todos sus sentidos a la vez, devolviéndole todas las sensaciones que creía olvidadas, derramándose como una cascada, explotando como la más dulce de las frutas en su paladar, con una intensidad superior al más violento orgasmo que pudiera haber sentido masturbándose a espaldas de las monjas. Y descubrió que quería vivir. Quería volver a sentir todas aquellas sensaciones en su piel. Quería que el viento impulsara su cabello, que el sol volviera a caldear su piel, quería correr, brincar, saltar, gritar, volar de nuevo. Quería volver a ver su cara sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, con franqueza, se hubiera comportado bien o mal.

Y, sin advertirlo siquiera, abrió los ojos, y la cara que le había guiado hasta allí, apareció ante ella. El doctor Miller sonreía, con sus arrugas, sus profundos ojos azules, su cabeza totalmente exenta de pelo, y las incipientes patas de gallo. . Despertó. No era un sueño, ni una alucinación, ni siquiera el paraíso. Una pareja de fluorescentes colgaban del techo, tenía el tubo del respirador introducido en sus bolsas nasales, y una burbuja de aire atravesaba perezosamente el suero salino de la bolsa conectada a su brazo para dar a parar en la superficie. Si esto era el cielo, tenía un sospechoso parecido con un hospital. Y el doctor Miler seguía ante ella, sin decir nada, solo sonriendo. Y llorando. Dos silenciosas lágrimas cruzaban su mejilla, imperceptibles, casi casuales. Perno no decía ni hacía nada.

Ahora que todo había acabado, una sensación abrumadora de cansancio cayó sobre Reena, como una tonelada de ladrillos, y ya solo tenía ganas de llorar. De deshacerse de la bilis que había tragado durante años, de gritar con rabia por la soledad que le había tocado vivir. Y lloró Se abrazó con todas su fuerzas al doctor Miller y se deshizo en amargas lágrimas, agarrándole como si se abrazara a la vida de la que había intentado desprenderse, y siguió llorando.

- Tranquila, pequeña. Ya ha pasado todo. Estás bien, estás a salvo. Shhhh, no pasa nada…

- ¡Oh, papá! ¡He pasado tanto miedo!

Papá. La había llamado papá. Obviamente fue una equivocación, porque nunca más lo volvió a llamar así, y siempre hizo como si nunca hubiera dicho nada. Pero, cuando lo dijo, y sin saber muy bien por qué, el doctor Miller se sintió bien.

Los siguientes días fueron, a ojos del doctor, fugaces. Paulatinamente, Reena volvió a ser la chica alegre y vital que conocía. Los cuidados –y las medicinas que le recetaban, días si, día también- dispensados por el personal del hospital empezaron a dar sus frutos, y la debilidad que la ataba a la cama desapareció como un azucarillo disuelto en un barreño de agua.

Con el tiempo, también llegaron las preguntas. Cuando por fin reunió el valor para preguntarle la razón por la que había intentado hacer lo que había hecho, Reena simplemente evitó su mirada y con un hilo de voz pronunció un nombre: "Danny". Fue suficiente para que Arthur Miller entendiera. Deseó que realmente existiera un infierno para que ese hijo de perra se pudriera en él.

En realidad, su papel en la recuperación de Reena era meramente testimonial. Como reputado experto en la materia, y con implicaciones personales en el asunto, el médico a cargo de Reena requirió su presencia como consultor externo. Sin embargo, ni todo el tacto que el personal del hospital demostraba al tratarle podía ocultar que se cuidaban muy mucho de que existiera el más mínimo contacto entre ella y él durante las entrevistas con el psiquiatra del hospital. El psiquiatra, un tipo nervioso, desaliñado, y empalagosamente diligente, si embargo, parecía ser capaz de hacer medianamente correctamente su trabajo. Y aunque en ocasiones le exasperaba el tartamudeo que le aquejaba casi continuamente, se esforzaba por contenerse y no intervenir en el tratamiento, pues sabía que instantáneamente le sería denegado tal privilegio. Además, el visionado de las entrevistas le proporcionaba de vez en cuando placeres inesperados. Como cuando el médico y el psiquiatra informaron a Reena de que podría deshacerse de las cicatrices de las heridas de la muñeca, y ella se negó con una suave sonrisa. "Servirán para recordarme lo estúpida que pude llegar a ser", les dijo. Hasta el habitualmente estoico médico se mostró abiertamente impresionado, y el doctor Miller no pudo sino sentir un arrebato de irracional orgullo.

Por fin, llegó el diagnóstico del psiquiatra infantil. Su conclusión es que Reena se había visto afectada por un período depresivo temporal, causado por una situación traumática. Por lo demás, gozaba de una salud mental bastante normal.

El doctor Miller podría haberle dado el diagnóstico el primer día.

Mientras en el hospital los médicos se esforzaban por recopilar obviedades, el doctor Miller hizo sus deberes. Preparó todos los papeles para que Reena pudiera dejar de estar bajo la tutela del monasterio. Sorprendentemente, en el ayuntamiento no encontró ninguna clase de impedimento ni traba burocrática que retrasara el proceso; es más, casi parecían ansiosos por desembarazarse de ella. Al parecer, la fama de Reena se había extendido más de lo que había esperado.

Y el doctor Miller se convirtió en tutor legal de la joven que hasta hacía poco tiempo estaba bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico, su tratamiento.

Cuando ella pudo salir por su propio pie, él la estaba esperando a la salida del hospital, para decírselo. En el momento de hacerlo, no realizó ni un solo comentario. Las lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por sus mejillas decían todo lo que había que decir.

Era una soleada mañana de primavera.

Cepillo. Pasta. Pinturas. Caballete. Los pocos lienzos que le quedaban. Todo lo que cabía en la maleta era introducido a velocidad de vértigo y organizado con escasa pulcritud en el recipiente. En parte por la emoción de poder desarrollar una vida nueva, y en parte para que el trámite de realizar su equipaje y largarse lejos del lugar que la había marcado durante casi la mitad de su vida fuera lo más breve posible. Y sobre todo, para reducir las posibilidades de encontrarse con él.

Ah, la vieja ropa de trabajo que aún conservaba. Qué recuerdos le traían esos viejos trapos. Como aquella vez en la que en el taller de manualidades, tres graciosas vertieron un cubo de pintura encima suyo, cubriéndola de los pies a la cabeza de un pringue rojo y viscoso. Parecía sacada de alguna película de terror para adolescentes descerebrados.

Pensándolo bien, no tenía por qué meterlo todo en la maleta.

Una sombra cubrió el umbral de la puerta. Diablos. No tenía que girarse para saber quién sería el único que se molestaría en perder su tiempo viendo como el miembro más impopular del orfelinato hacía las maletas para nunca más volver. Había contado con que no tendría por qué cruzarse en el camino de esa carroña humana, pero parecía que no iba a tener a la suerte de su parte esa vez

- Así que te vas.

Su meliflua voz fluía con la misma tranquilidad y seguridad que siempre. Reena no le hizo ni caso. Continuó recogiendo sus cosas.

- Es una auténtica pena – comentó con sarcasmo mal disimulado. –Creo que nos podríamos haber llevado muy bien, tu y yo.

La atención que recibió fue similar al primer intento de provocarla. Nula. La pausa entre frases aumentó, y en su siguiente intervención, Reena detectó un tímido atisbo de inseguridad asomándose en las palabras de Danny.

- La atención que me proveíste el otro día fue magnífica, ¿sabes? ¿Has pensado en dedicarte profesionalmente a ello?

Consiguió reprimir el zumbido sordo que retumbaba en la base de su cráneo y mantuvo su compostura. Mientras seguía impertérrita ante sus provocaciones, estaba demoliendo los cimientos de su confianza, y era una pequeña victoria para ella.

Pasó un minuto, Pasaron dos. No se oía más ruido en la habitación que el de los cachivaches de Reena introduciéndose en la maleta. Ya visiblemente irritado, alargó una mano hacia Reena.

- Ey, ¿me estás escuchando?

Bingo. Primer error, mamonazo. Y el último. Todos los insultos que quieras, pero nada de contacto físico.

Antes de que la yema de sus dedos siquiera llegara a rozar la tela de su jersey, actuó. Se giró como una pantera, agarrando la mano de Danny en el proceso. Con un giro de muñeca, atrapó los dedos, retorciéndolos y alzándolos a varios centímetros de su cabeza. Un simple movimiento, y se aseguraría de que no volviera a disfrutar de su principal ventaja evolutiva durante unos cuantos días.

Si eso es lo que quisiera.

- Escúchame bien, gilipollas. Que en el sótano dos ladrillos de dos por dos hicieran todo el trabajo sucio por ti no quiere decir en absoluto que sea una chiquilla desvalida, ¿entiendes? Así que si me vuelves a mirar de una forma que no considere suficientemente respetuosa, te convierto en un eunuco por la vía rápida, capullo.

Y dicho esto, le hundió su codo en el vientre lo más brutalmente que pudo. Al momento, Danny estaba arrastrándose por el suelo, tosiendo vehemente e intercalando alguna que otra amenaza de muerte entre las babas y los estornudos.

- Zorra… cof, cof, te voy a… te voy a matar, cof, cof… p-puta asquerosa…

Dios. Y pensar que se pudo llegar a enamorar de este desecho. En ese momento, era incapaz de entender qué le llegó a ver.

Se dispuso a coger su maleta, cuando Danny la agarró de un tobillo. Parecía que todavía tenía fuerzas para hacer el imbécil un poquito más.

- ¿Te crees que esto ha terminado, puta? Ni por asomo. Esto solo acaba de…

El despojo que se arrastraba delante de Reena dejó de parlotear tonterías sin sentido cuando la puntera del zapato de la chica impactó en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, aquella que se ubicaba justo entre las dos piernas. Ni siquiera gritó esta vez. El dolor era tan intenso que su rostro quedó petrificado en un rictus mudo de agonía, agarrándose las partes afectadas y sollozando levemente.

- ¿Sabes qué? Que la perspectiva de dejarte sin huevos de una patada resultaba más tentadora de lo que pensaba. Disfruta de tu impotencia, cabronazo.

Y dicho esto, se dirigió a la salida. Al volverse, se percate de que la escaramuza había atraído a una reducida, aunque expectante, audiencia. Era de suponer que en un ambiente tan particular y estricto como el orfanato, una pelea sería blanco de las atenciones de los espectadores casuales que vagaran por los pasillos. Reena vio asombro, e incluso miedo en algunas de las caras que la observaban. Veía en sus ojos que había dejado de ser el blanco de puyas y bromas crueles, para convertirse en alguien capaz de defenderse, un individuo agresivo y que no se amilanaría ante las bravuconadas o el desprecio. El patito feo había crecido, y enseñaba sus dientes.

No necesitó ni mencionarlo. La masa de gente se abrió como las aguas del Mar Rojo ante Moisés, mostrándole el camino a seguir. No bajó su mirada, avergonzada, en ningún momento, sino que irguió su rostro, e hinchó su pecho. Con orgullo.

Del grupo de antiguos compañeros a su derecha salió una gigantesca mole que se interpuso en su camino. Era uno de los lacayos de Danny, que la miraba con sus ojos vacíos y sin vida.

-¿Te apartas o te aparto, cacho de carne?

Durante un tenso momento, Reena consideró si no había sido demasiado temerario provocar a alguien que la superaba en altura y densidad muscular ampliamente, pero la duda permaneció escasas décimas de segundo en su cabeza. El enorme muchacho mantuvo su mirada desprovista de sentimientos fija en la pequeña chica que se hallaba ante él, y que, en vez de sentirse intimidada por su imponente presencia física, exudaba desafío por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Tras unos segundos que parecieron hacerse eternos, el matón, sin mediar palabra, se apartó del camino de la chica, despareciendo entre la marea de gente que se alzaba a ambos lados de la senda abierta.

Cuando salió por la puerta del edificio y cruzó el patio para dirigirse a las verjas de hierro que separaban el orfanato del resto del mundo, no volvió la vista atrás ni una sola vez. Allí estaba, esperándola, el coche del doctor Miller. Era una cafetera destartalada, un herrumbroso Mustang del 72 que apenas arrancaba y no carburaba con total eficacia, pero para Reena era mejor que un carruaje de cuento de hadas. Cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, rodeada por el olor a pino del ambientador, el doctor le recibió con una de sus habituales sonrisas.

- ¿Ya estás preparada?

- Siempre lo he estado.

El coche arrancó con un sonoro petardeo. Emanando un humo negro y espeso del tubo de escape, aceleró por la solitaria carretera, llevándola lejos de allí. Por el retrovisor, la silueta del orfanato se empequeñecía por momentos.

- ¿Qué clase de colegio es el colegio Halford?

- Oh, es un internado mixto. Es famoso por los artistas y hombres de letras que han salido de allí. Le da mucha importancia a las humanidades y al arte, aunque el resto de materias tampoco están infravaloradas. Tiene un ambiente muy agradable, y la tendencia general es de ser bastante considerados con las necesidades y los anhelos de los alumnos. Es un buen sitio donde estudiar; suele ir gente normalmente considerada como un tanto excéntrica, pero que demuestra talento. Yo estudie allí, ¿sabes?

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- ¿Y como ha conseguido que me acepten? Estamos a mitad de semestre, y ha dicho que valoran principalmente el talento para seleccionar los aspirantes.

- Oh, fue muy sencillo. Les enseñé uno de tus cuadros. Cuando lo hice, poco menos que se pegaban para poder conocerte y darte una plaza en el colegio.

Reena sonrió.

- Te lo dije. Si sigues dibujando así puedes labrarte una carrera como por arte de magia.

- No. Sigo con mi idea original.

- ¿La de hacerte policía?

- Así es.

- Bien, como desees. Mira, otra cosa que se me ha olvidado mencionar: en el colegio nunca te atosigan con respecto al tema de tu futuro profesional. Respetan tus propias decisiones, aunque quisieras hacerte barrendera, ellos no pondrían ninguna pega. Bueno, puede que te dieran alguna recomendación o consejo, pero nada del otro mundo. Vas a estar a tu aire.

- Perfecto.

El resto del viaje se desarrolló en una amodorrada monotonía, salpicada por las escasa ocasiones en las que la antediluviana radio del coche captaba alguna frecuencia de radio, mayoritariamente de aburridas canciones country. Reena detestaba el country, le parecía demasiado mojigato. Aunque al doctor Miller parecía gustarle. También captaron una frecuencia de camioneros, en la cual un par de tíos –se notaba a la legua, eran unos pésimos imitadores- estaban engatusando a un tercero, haciéndole creer que era una tía maciza. Vaya unos bromistas, deben de ser la clase de personas que se hacen pasar por mujeres potentes y libidinosas en los chats de Internet. Pero la conversación pronto desapareció, sustituida por la estática crepitante y la esporádica música, al igual que las planicies semidesérticas que rodeaban la ciudad fueron sustituidas, primero por kilómetros y kilómetros de colinas suavemente redondeadas, cubiertas de hierba intensamente verde, y luego por un impenetrable bosque de coníferas, sobre el cual transitaban jirones de niebla baja que le daban un aspecto casi de relato de terror gótico. Reena nunca había visto tantos árboles juntos en su vida, y siempre había dudado de que existieran bosques de semejante extensión en alguna parte del mundo, algo que le resulta profundamente impresionante.

Al fin, en el corazón del bosque, se encontraba el pequeño pueblo donde se enclavaba la institución de enseñanza donde iba a vivir a partir de entonces. Un pueblo colmado de pequeñas casitas de estilo colonial, con inclinados chapiteles que se erguían como afilados dedos de teja y pizarra, apuntando a un cielo azul y atravesado por espesas y algodonosas nubes. El colegio seguía la tónica imperante en el estilo arquitectónico del pueblo: un antiguo edificio excelentemente conservado, que parecía salir de las páginas de un cuento de Poe o de Lovecraft. El colegio Usher, anexo de la Universidad Miskatonic, asentado en la población de Dunwich. En ese caso, ella debía de ser Leonor. Se rió de su propia ocurrencia. Todo en aquel lugar era mágico.

Desembarcaron del coche.

- Y bien, ¿qué te parece el lugar?- preguntó el doctor con media sonrisa asomándose a sus labios.

Reena tardó un tiempo en contestar:

- Es maravilloso- contestó con un hilillo de voz.

- Me lo imaginaba. Bien, tengo que avisar de tu llegada, arreglar algo de papeleo y un par de asuntos más. Mientras tanto, puedes echarle un vistazo a las instalaciones si quieres.

No necesitó más invitaciones. Al instante, se sumergió en la atmósfera casi irreal de su nuevo hogar. Deambuló por los patios del colegio, repletos de gente. El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica que provenía de un punto indeterminado del patio daba música a la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Al parecer, era la hora de la pausa matinal, y la gente aprovechaba para tomarse un respiro entre clases. Lo más sorprendente es que nadie se giraba y la miraba con curiosidad, ni la señalaba, ni cuchicheaba con su compañero mientras pasaba a su lado. Todo el mundo aceptaba con normalidad que una extraña caminara entre ellos. Sin haber dicho ni una sola palabra ya estaba integrada en la rutina escolar.

Por fin, encontró de donde provenía la peculiar melodía que amenizaba el recreo matutino. Un chico flacucho, con el pelo extremadamente corto y un tanto desaliñado, sentado a la sombra de un enorme roble, raspeaba las cuerdas de su guitarra con una intensa concentración, sacando de ellas una rápida y peculiar partitura.

- ¿Te gusta?

Obviamente, se dirigía a ella. La pregunta la había sorprendido.

- Ah… pues si. Es muy extraña, aunque… también es muy sugerente.

- Me alegro. La llamo "Little Sister". Se me ocurrió un día pensando en mi hermana pequeña mientras practicaba con la guitarra, y a la gente parece gustarle, así que durante los recreos la toco. Vamos, la tocaré hasta que se me ocurra otra, que estar escuchando siempre la misma música aburre mucho. ¿Tú eres la chica nueva, no?

- Oh… si. Me llamo Reena.

- Encantado de conocerte, Reena, Mi nombre es Josh, y soy el, digamos, juglar oficial del colegio. Te supongo poco familiarizada con las particularidades de esta noble institución educativa, así que, ¿Qué te parecería una pequeña visita guiada para familiarizarte con el entorno?- añadió con un acento inglés simulado hasta la parodia, y pose de flemático mayordomo británico.

Reena se rió con la acertada imitación británica.

- ¿Recibís a todos los nuevos de la misma manera?

- Oh si, desde luego -contestó Josh con una sonrisa, y dejando a un lado la guitarra- De eso ya se encarga el rector Stromme. La junta escolar lleva años repitiéndole que lo único que consigue es asustar a los posibles aspirantes, pero el viejo chivo sigue en sus trece. En cuanto a lo de la visita guiada…

- La aceptó con mucho gusto, noble caballero.

- ¡Bien, mi dama! Aguardad aquí y volveré con presteza con mis escuderos para nuestra sagrada búsqueda en pos del maléfico monstruo que asola estas tierras pueda dar comienzo -Y concluyó con una exagerada reverencia.

El disco solar iluminaba como una pupila refulgente la mañana. Una suave brisa hacía que el follaje de los árboles bailaba con la canción del viento, y la gente la rodeaba sin percatarse de ella. Y Reena fue feliz.

Tirada en su cama, Reena reflexionó sobre lo felices que habían sido los años que había pasado con Josh, Dave, Natalie, y toda la gente del colegio Halford. Por si fuera poco, las visiones y los sueños premonitorios habían desparecido: de hecho, desde su fallido intento de suicidio no había tenido ninguno más. Incluso formaron un grupo de rock alternativo, en el cual Reena era encargada de planificar las perforrmances y de organizar el escenario, incluyendo el arte conceptual que acompañaba a todas las apariciones de la banda. Era un trabajo agotador, pero era un trabajo al que no le habría importado dedicar una vida. Sin embargo, en su interior lo sabía: su verdadera vocación era la seguridad. Había visto lo peor y lo mejor que podía realizar el ser humano, y no podía quedarse impasible ante ello. Quería intervenir. Quería proteger a la buena gente de aquellos que querían dañarla, que querían destruir lo hermoso y bueno que todavía quedaba en alguna parte del mundo. Así acabó en la Academia de Policía, donde conoció a Gaudy, a Zel, a Ameria… a todos aquellos que ahora podía llamar amigos. Ahora, habían pasado años de eso, y ella había cambiado. O no. Ya no estaba tan segura de que quedara algo bonito y hermoso en el mundo. La gente mezquina y retorcida plagaba cada uno de los rincones de la sociedad, y la que más dolía no era la corrupción del político, que hacía todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguir más dinero o poder, sino la mezquindad cotidiana de la gente de a pie, aquella que te hacía envenenar al gato del vecino porque ponía la música demasiado alta, robar el boleto de lotería premiado a la anciana paralítica del ático, o abrirse paso a golpes en una multitud de gente que esperaba su turno para que les regalaran un kilo de tomates en la última protesta de los agricultores. Aquella mezquindad impulsada por la envidia, el fanatismo, la codicia, o por un sentimiento inidentificable que anidaba dentro de todos de nosotros. Sin embargo, desconocía si su cinismo y el escepticismo que albergaba con respecto a todo esto era real, o un escudo auto impuesto, un blindaje protector. Puede que en el fondo siguiera manteniendo su fe en la especie humana, cubierta por muchas capas de agria desesperanza y de resignación fatalista, esperando que algo la reavivara. Pero desde luego, la reaparición de sus visiones no la iba a despertar.

Sus visiones. Mucha gente lo consideraría un don, una bendición con la que se podría hacer mucho bien, se podrían salvar vidas y evitar calamidades. Esas disertaciones suelen provenir de la gente que no suele darse cuenta la impotencia que provoca ver en formato panorámico una reata de muertes, mutilaciones, desgracias y tragedias variadas, de gente que, en el mejor de los casos, no conoces y desconoces qué clase de crimen kármico han realizado para merecerse que un camión cisterna les destroce las piernas y vayan a ir en silla de ruedas lo que les restara de vida. Para ella, solo había sido una maldición, la razón por la cual había sido excluida y marginada en su niñez como si fuera un vulgar monstruo. Una excusa para señalarla acusadoramente y convertirla en objetivo de todo el odio de una comunidad donde a los niños se les enseñaba que los herejes e impuros eran abominaciones a los ojos del Creador. Por ahora no había oído ni una sola palabra del anciano barbudo que se suponía la había creado y le había dado esa capacidad, así que mantendría el beneficio de la duda. Y su repentina reaparición. Aquello hacía su capacidad aún más misteriosa y aterradora. Si no sabía cuándo dejaría de verlas o volvería a sufrir su presencia de nuevo, viviría pendiente del próximo arrebato místico, un nuevo ciclo que regiría su vida, como si de una menstruación paranormal se tratase.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta a lo que había llegado: un auténtico despojo llorica y cobarde, que se asustaba y temblaba cuando las cosas empezaban a apuntar malas maneras. Le entraron ganas de vomitar. Se levantó de la cama violentamente, furiosa consigo mismo y asustando a Luna en el proceso. No iba a derrumbarse, después de años de aguantar todo lo que se había cruzado en su camino. No lo permitiría.

Se vistió con toda la rapidez que pudo. Filia la estaba esperando en el trabajo. Había otro muerto. Alguien había matado a un pobre desgraciado

(un narcotraficante ella lo había visto)

y ella lo iba a atrapar. Estaba preparada y lista.

No, no lo estaba. Aún tenía que hacer una cosa más. Miró en dirección al baño, dirigiendo sus pasos hacía allí.

Cuando era pequeña, era incapaz de contener su tristeza. Se sentía desgraciada y miserable a todas horas, al menos hasta que tuvo edad suficiente para reprimir sus sentimientos y adoptar una actitud de tranquilo optimismo. El doctor Miller decía que era depresión crónica, y le recetaba pastillas que ayudaban a desterrar la tristeza y a sentirse mejor. Según creció, se dio cuenta de que las miserias diarias se volvían mucho más nimias y livianas si seguía tomando esas pastillas. No le resultaba demasiado difícil obtenerlas, y los días resultaban mucho más opresivos y pegajosos de lo normal si par casualidad olvidaba ingerirlas cada mañana. De todas formas, una persona necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera, y un pequeño apoyo para pasar el día nunca venía mal, ¿no es así?

Aunque, desde luego, Reena jamás admitiría que era adicta a los antidepresivos.

Se abalanzó sobre la puerta de la estantería de los medicamentos. Puede que la abriera con demasiado ímpetu, porque del sobrecargado estante cayeron un par de cajas de medicinas y una botella de colonia barata, que abrió como una rosa de cristal cuando impactó contra el suelo, derramando todo su perfumado contenido en un amplio charco. Bueno, tampoco se puede decir que la usara mucho. Empezó a revolver frenéticamente el contenido del cubículo, intentando localizar lo que buscaba. ¿Prozac, no, demasiado vulgar. ¿Paroxetina? Le daba jaqueca. ¿Anafranin? Nah, se le acabó hace una semana. ¿Tryptizol? Anda ya…

Un momento. Tryptizol. Si. Recordaba que la sensación de bienestar que proporcionaba era bastante considerable, y sin ninguna clase de efectos secundarios. Abrió el bote de plástico. Las pastillas, planas y redondas, no eran precisamente como las recordaba. Pero tampoco podía decirse que tuviera una memoria fotográfica para los detalles ínfimos como ese. Cogió una pastilla y sin ninguna clase de miramiento se la tragó con avidez, acompañada de un trago de agua. Tras un momento de indecisión, volvió a abrir el bote y tomó una segunda pastilla. Dos mejor que una, ese era su lema. Mucho más contenta, Reena cogió sus llaves y se fue de su casa.

Las drogas empezaron a hacer efecto a mitad de trayecto de la escena del crimen. Se sintió instantáneamente aliviada, como cada vez que tomaba los medicamentos, pero la sensación era más extraña que la habitual. En vez de la alegría artificial inducida por los componentes químicos de la gragea, se encontraba en un estado más cercano a la tranquilidad reposada, un estado cuasi- iluminado. Reena simplemente se encogió de hombros y atribuyó el nuevo estado anímico a la ingestión de dos pastillas, en vez de una sola. Siguió conduciendo.

Lo que Reena desconocía era que el farmacéutico había cometido un error al elaborar las recetas. En un momento de descuido, introdujo en el bote destinado a Reena los medicamentos indicados para un barrendero agorafóbico leve, que para poder trabajar realizar su trabajo apropiadamente tomaba un potente ansiolítico. Así pues, en vez de la dosis de Tryptizol extra grande que Reena creía tener alojada en el estómago, en realidad había ingerido dos tabletas de Orfidal. Los ansiolíticos no causaban ninguna clase de efecto secundario remarcable, salvo que su combinación con la cafeína u otra clase de compuesto exaltador producía desagradables consecuencias para el desafortunado consumidor.

Algo que Reena, bebedora habitual de café, desconocía totalmente.

Hale, finiquitado. ¿Cuántos meses han pasado desde la última actualización? ¿ocho? Nah, es igual (disimula, disimula…). El capítulo es el doble de grande que lo que estaba siendo la media, aunque sea algo menos interesante que los anteriores. La cuestión es que iba a dejar la explicación del pasado de Reena como parte de un capítulo, pero según iba escribiendo, la narración se fue apoderando de mi, y acabó necesitando de un capítulo exclusivo para ella. Al final, incluso empezó a tomar carices monstruosos, con un capítulo más largo que los dos anteriores juntos. Realmente me he explayado con este capítulo, aunque ha habido partes con las que no me he quedado muy a gusto… Qué se le va a hacer. Esperemos que el próximo capítulo lo acabe antes de jubilarme, que además tengo ideas muy retorcidas para él…

Antonio Jarreta Blasco, Raven


	6. AVISO DE CIERRE

Antes que nada: no deberíais estar leyendo estas palabras. En un principio, no tenía intención de escribir este mensaje. Pero ver cómo todavía después de casi dos años todavía recibo mensajes de admiración y exigencias de continuar el fic, me ha hecho pensar que al menos os debo una explicación. Cuando la gente te expresa admiración, y se molesta en componer una crítica que va más allá del "ko tronko ke wapo te a kedao el fic sigue así", quedas en deuda con esa persona. Y creo que es momento de poner las cosas claras, y de hacer honor a vuestro apoyo.

Como la mayoría de vosotros habréis adivinado, no pienso seguir escribiendo este fic.

Mentiría si dijera que hay muchas razones. En realidad sólo hay una, y es la futilidad inherente a la escritura de fanfics. Dedicas tiempo, esfuerzo e ilusión en una idea, loca, delirante, empalagosa, romántica, terrorífica, o simplemente mala. Y la cuelgas en línea. Ya está. Jamás podrás verla transformada en un pliego de páginas impresas tangible y corpóreo. Tu idea, esa en la que has invertido tanto tiempo que podrías haber invertido en escribir relatos que mandar a alguna clase de revista especializada o editorial, no va a salir de un círculo muy reducido.

Puede parecer un tanto egocéntrico. Pero la verdad es que actualmente, me interesaría trabajar en ideas que pudieran servirme de algo. Ser productivas. Verlas publicadas. Y que sean ideas que se me hayan ocurrido a mí, no depender de las creaciones de otros.

Claro que también estoy demasiado enamorado de mi propia creación como para querer dejarla ir así sin más. Tantos años después de brotar en mi cabeza, todavía sigo dándole vueltas. Por lo tanto, no pienso olvidarme de ella, aunque, como es comprensible, no tendrá la misma forma que posee ahora. Para empezar, porque mantener la encarnación actual de la obra sería contraproducente si deseo buscar publicación o profesionalización como escritor. Y para seguir... bueno, seamos sinceros.

Mis textos apestan. Admitámoslo. No soy García Márquez, no soy James Joyce, no soy Thomas Pynchon, no soy Cela, no soy un gran escritor. Ni siquiera soy un escritor mediocre, sólo soy un tipo normal con una capacidad expresiva bastante pobre que por alguna razón le dio por pasar por escrito algunas de las ideas que le rondaban por la cabeza.

Tras unos años sin leerlos, retomé todos mis fics por curiosidad cuando decidí escribir este texto. Y provocan vergüenza ajena. Eso si se los lees a otra persona. En mi caso, me provocan vergüenza a secas. Están repletos de fallos, mala escritura, maniqueísmo y multitud de facetas más que harían enrojecer a cualquiera que se hiciera llamar a si mismo escritor. Con el paso del tiempo, sólo aguantan con una cierta solidez el fanfic de Naruto "Mente" y algunas secuencias de este mismo fic. La escena del intento de suicido de Reena es lo más cercano de toda mi "obra" a estar bien escrita. Y por todas estas razones, no puedo dejar "Los Pecados del Padre" tal y como está. Necesita una reescritura intensiva. Necesito mejorar mucho como escritor hasta poder llegar a un punto deseable. Y, sobre todo, necesito agilizar mis tiempos de escritura. No me puedo pegar ocho meses para escribir dieciséis miserables páginas. Si estuviera escribiendo el Finnegans Wake, sería disculpable, pero lo mío no llega ni al nivel de las novelas de a duro.

A todos los que me habéis seguido desde el principio, os pido disculpas. Ya sé que prometí que "Los Pecados del Padre" no caería en la inactividad y se cortaría a mitad. A los que realmente os gustaba la historia, os vais a quedar con la historia a medio contar, lo cual sé por experiencia que jode mucho. Me gustaría poder excusarme con alguna palabra amable, pero lo cierto es que no puedo porque, sinceramente, no tengo ninguna clase de excusa para esto. Pero esto es lo que hay.

Creo que ya está dicho todo. Es posible que algún día paseando por una librería encontréis un libro de título peculiar que os haga recordar un relato cortado a mitad que leísteis un día por Internet; o es posible que no. Pero no soy adivino, así que difícilmente podré decir si algún día lo veréis.

Y si alguien tiene algo que decirme, lo que sea, o quiere quejarse de mi decisión, o simplemente quiere mantener una conversación sobre lo que desee (música, libros, series de TV), podréis encontrarme en mi dirección de correo habitual, o en mi blog (Tombstone Express, en Blogspot)

Hasta luego, y que la vida os sonría.

Antonio Jarreta Blasco.


End file.
